Yours
by RinriChoi
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UPDATE! ["Aku sudah pernah kehilangan orang-orang paling berharga dalam hidupku di depan mataku sendiri. Dan untuk sekarang— kumohon, jangan biarkan aku mengalaminya lagi dan membuatku kembali menjadi orang yang lemah—"/ YEWOOK slight HaeHyuk, KyuMin, SiBum] Lets RESPECT EACH OTHER by NOT BEING A SILENT READERS.
1. Chapter 1

Ryeowook terus berjalan, dalam hati ia terus berdoa, semoga hari ini menjadi hari keberuntungannya. Setidaknya, semoga hari ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Kepalanya mendongkak, menatap pintu besar bercat putih dihadapannya. Kamar ini sebenarnya sudah tak asing baginya. Namun entah mengapa, Ryeowook selalu saja merasa takut.

Ryeowook mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut, tak sampai tiga kali ketukan, ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Memasukinya saat sebuah suara memberikannya izin, suara pemilik kamar tersebut.

Setelah menutup pintu tersebut, ia berjalan perlaha. Ryeowook gugup dan menundukan kepala. Memasuki kamar bernuansa biru tua itu membuat jantungnya sedikit berdebar. Bagi Ryeowook, kamar yang memiliki sebuah ranjang berukuran king size itu adalah tempat paling menyeramkan yang pernah ia datangi. Nuansa kamar tersebut sebenarnya nyaman, sangat nyaman untuk ditiduri. Barang-barang didalamnya pun semua terlihat memiliki nilai jual yang tinggi.

Hanya saja, hawa di kamar ini berbeda, begitulah menurut Ryeowook.

"Maaf membuat menunggu-"

"Buka pakaianmu."

Kepala yang awalnya menunduk kini mendongkak cepat, menatap seorang pria yang kini duduk bersandar di atas ranjang. Tatapannya yang tajam terus terarah padanya.

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Buka seluruh pakaianmu, sekarang." Pria itu kembali berbicara, masih dengan suara yang pelan dan terkesan dingin. Ia menyela Ryeowook ketika melihat namja kecil itu membuka mulut, ingin melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan.

Mungkin Ryeowook sudah mengenal dengan baik pria di hadapanya tersebut. Tapi setidaknya, jika harus bertelanjang bulat di depan orang lain ia masih memiliki rasa malu.

"Kemarilah." Pria itu kembali berbicara, menepuk tempat kosong di samping kirinya saat melihat Ryeowook kini sudah telanjang penuh. Menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya begitu saja di lantai. Dan pria itu menyeringai tipis.

Ryeowook malu, sangat malu. Ditambah tatapan pria itu yang terus terpaku padanya, atau lebih tepatnya pada benda di antara selangkangannya.

Dengan ragu Ryeowook menghampiri prianya, kemudian duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah menunduk dan memerah padam.

"Yesung hyunghh…" lenguh Ryeowook pelan, saat pria disampingnya, yang ia sebut dengan nama Yesung, menempelkan hidungnya di antara perpotongan leher miliknya. Menghirup sebanyak mungkin aroma yang selalu membuatnya mabuk, aroma yang menurutnya bagaikan candu.

Yesung menarik pinggang Ryeowook, kemudian memeluknya erat dan membisikan kata-kata cinta di telinga pria kecilnya tersebut. Yesung membuat Ryeowook terlena karenanya, untuk saat ini.

Saat Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya dan selimut yang melilit pinggangnya tersingkap, Ryeowook baru menyadari bahwa pria yang kini menindihnya nyaris bertelanjang, hanya bagian kejantanannya saja yang masih tertutupi kain.

"Kau terlambat 2 menit." Yesung berucap pelan, berbisik dengan suaranya yang manly dan membuat Ryeowook menengang. Ryeowook mengenal suara ini, suara yang terdengar tenang, namun terasa menuntut.

"Maaf aku-"

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik, aku benci menunggu dan tak akan memberi ampun hanya karena sebuah ucapan." Yesung tersenyum angkuh, senyuman yang selalu ia perlihatkan. Memandang remeh tubuh telanjang dibawahnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, kau berpikir aku akan menyetubuhimu dengan kasar, menusuk lubangmu dengan cepat, membuat kejantananmu menegang, dan aku mengeluarkannya di dalammu-" Yesung mengigit telinga Ryeowook, mengulumnya dan membuat pemiliknya mendesah pelan. "seperti malam-malam sebelumnya."

Ryeowook tak menjawab, ia hanya diam dan menikmati apa yang Yesung lakukan di titik sensitifnya.

"Kau harus dihukum dengan keras, budak."

**.**

**.**

**-OoO-**

Yours © Choi RinRi

Cast : YeWook couple, always.

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Family.

Warning : YAOI, Out Of Character, some typo(s), M-preg, adult fanfic.

**.**

**.**

"_Hidup adalah sebuah pilihan, dan pilihanku adalah dia, pilihanku mencintai dia. Aku mencintainya, sangat."_

"_Mungkin aku bodoh, atau lebih tepatnya sangat bodoh."_

"_Kau tahu 'kan bahwa cinta itu buta? Dan kini aku merasakannya."_

"_Dia adalah kekasihku, pria yang memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi kini aku harus memikirkan kembali tentang ucapanku sebelumnya."_

"_Baginya, aku adalah miliknya."_

"_Tapi beri aku kejelas, aku adalah pemilik hatinya- atau pemuas hasratnya?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Oo TBC oO-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Author's note]**

YAAAAAAAAAAA RINRI IS BACK~! *ga nyantai*

Dan kembali membawa fanfic rated M fufufu. Jam berapa sekarang? Oke, tepat pukul 01:22. Fanfic ini adalah hasil dari insomnia saya yang semakin menggila-_-

Ini masih prolog kkk.

Sebelum saya melanjutkannya, sekali lagi saya peringatkan, ini adalah adult fic, jadi bagi kalian yang di bawah umur harap segera meng-close fanfic ini, tapi kalo mau review boleh *lah* *plak* *sok dewasa*

Bagaimana? Apa sudah sedikit tersirat (?) seperti apa jalan cerita ff ini? Kkkk. Ya, kalau kalian penasaran, review biar cepet update weheheeheh *modus*.

Akhir kata,

"_**Ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting~!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Memohonlah."

Meski menutup kedua matanya, Ryeowook tahu bahwa pria di atasnya kini menyeringai. Seolah puas menyiksanya, senang saat melihat Ryeowook kesakitan, terus dilakukannya hingga ia merasa bosan.

Rasanya sakit, ketika Ryeowook hampir mencapai puncak, pria itu justru menutup jalan keluarnya dan memperlambat gerakannya.

Ia membuka mata perlahan. "Hyung…" Ryeowook berbicara, dengan suara yang serak, "Kumohon…" memandang dengan pandangan memohon dan itu sangat terlihat menyedihkan, menurut Yesung.

"Sebut namaku!" jawab Yesung membentak, dan Ryeowook mendapat satu tamparan keras di pipinya. Hingga wajahnya memerah, terasa sangat perih.

"Ye-Yesung hyung-"

"Sebut namaku dengan jelas!"

Ryeowook merintih, saat dagunya dicengkram kuat hingga membuatnya mendongkak. Ia kembali menangis. Kedua tangannya terikat kuat, membuatnya semakin terlihat lemah, dan Yesung menyukainya.

"Akhh! Kim… Jongwoon…"

Ryeowook menggelinjang tak nyaman, Yesung menggigit nipplenya dengan keras, yang ia yakini pasti akan menyisakan luka.

"Kumohon, Kim Jongwoon ssi…"

Ryeowook kembali menutup kedua matanya, saat Yesung kini mendekatkan wajah, kemudian memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Gerakan tubuhmu, kumohon…"

Yesung menyeringai, Ryeowook benar-benar mengikuti perkataannya.

"bu-buat aku melayang, dan biarkan aku- akh… sampai…"

Sejenak Ryeowook mengatur nafas, rasanya ia hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Yesung membuatnya merasa hampir mendekati akhir.

"Ya…" Yesung menjilat kedua matanya, menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi Ryeowook. "Kau memang membutuhkanku." Yesung mencengkram kedua lengan Ryeowook, membuat keduanya terbuka lebar. Memundurkan pinggulnya, menarik penisnya hingga menyisakan ujungnya, dan mengehentakannya dengan keras.

"Akkkhhh!"

Ryeowook memekik, saat Yesung kembali memasukan dan mengeluarkan miliknya di dalamnya. Rasanya nikmat, namun juga perih karena Yesung yang masih menutup jalan keluarnya.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

"Akhhhh… uhhhh…"

"Kau terlihat rendah."

"Ohhh… terushhh…"

"Kau membuatku muak."

"Nghhhh… akhhh!"

"Namun, kau adalah candu bagiku, dan hanya aku yang boleh menikmatinya."

"Nghhhh…y-ya…"

"Dan teruslah mendesah, hingga aku membuangmu, budak."

**.**

**.**

**-OoO-**

**Yours **© Choi RinRi

**Cast :** YeWook couple, always.

**Rated :** M

**Disclaimer :** Super Junior milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

**Genre :** Romance, Drama, Hurt/confort.

**Warning :** YAOI, Out Of Character, some typo(s), adult fanfic, M-preg.

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 1]**

**.**

Dalam hitungan menit ia menangis. Rasanya seluruh bagian tubuhnya terasa mati. Ia tak mengeluarkan suara, memilih membungkam mulut atau ia tak akan bisa terbangun di esok hari.

Tubuhnya putih, tanpa cacat, pada awalnya- karena tidak untuk saat ini. Luka memar menghiasinya, dan itu tidak sedikit.

Bibirnya terasa kelu, terutama pada bagian ujungnya. Ia jadi teringat, malam tadi Yesung memperlakukannya dengan keras, benar-benar layaknya seorang budak. Tamparan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan diterimanya saat ia mencoba bicara dan membela diri. Membuat sudut bibirnya sedikit robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 3 pagi, dan Ryeowook tidak bisa terlelap hanya untuk sebentar. Sebenarnya ia sangat lelah, namun rasa sakit di tubuhnya memaksanya untuk tetap terjaga. Bahkan, hingga pria yang membuatnya seperti ini sudah tertidur lelap, ia masih tetap tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

Awalnya Ryeowook merebahkan tubuh dan menutup mata, itu pun karena Yesung yang memintanya dengan tegas. Ia tidak mau Ryeowook sakit, bukan karena khawatir, hanya karena Yesung masih membutuhkan Ryeowook besok.

Besok, lusa, seterusnya, dan sampai kapanpun, Yesung akan terus membutuhkannya dan membuat Ryeowook tunduk padanya, begitulah pendapatnya.

Diluar hujan turun dengan deras. Walau membuat hawa semakin dingin, setidaknya Ryeowook berterimakasih karena suara hujan dapat meredam isakannya.

Perlahan, Ryeowook mengatur nafas dan menghentikan tangis yang terjadi dalam hitungan tiga menit. Kemudian ia melirik pria di sampingnya, pria yang tertidur pulas sembari memeluk pinggangnya erat. Sebelah tangannya menyibak poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah pria yang paling dicintainya, kekasihnya.

Ryeowook menyenderkan punggungnya dan memandangi pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Rasanya perih saat kulitnya tersentuh. Seperti biasa, Yesung mengikat tangan Ryeowook saat melakukannya. Menulikan pendengarannya saat Ryeowook memohon untuk dilepaskan.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook terkejut, saat mendengar Yesung yang menggumam pelan. Dengan kasar ia menghapus jejak air matanya, kemudian bersikap lebih tenang dan mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Kau… belum tidur?" Yesung berbicara dengan pelan, kedua matanya masih terpejam. Sebelah tangannya, yang sebelumnya memeluk pinggang Ryeowook, kini merambat naik. Mengusap pelan dada pria mungil yang masih mendudukan dirinya di ranjang. Ryeowook mendesis, saat Yesung mulai meraba daerah sensitifnya, nipplenya.

"A-aku… baru saja aku terbangun, hyung." Ryeowook gugup, ia takut jika Yesung tahu bahwa ia berbohong, tahu bahwa sebenarnya sejak tadi Ryeowook sama sekali belum tertidur. "Ya, begitu…"

Yesung diam, ia tak menanggapi, dan itu membuat Ryeowook merasa was-was.

"Peluk aku… dingin."

Ternyata tidak, apa yang Ryeowook pikirkan ternyata jauh dari kenyataannya. Yesung tidak memakinya, Yesung tidak memukulnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum, ia menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Yesung akan berubah manis saat mereka sudah melakukan kegiatan di atas ranjang. Sangat manis, bahkan tak jarang Yesung selalu bersikap layaknya anak kecil yang meminta kasih sayang ibunya, seperti saat ini.

Saat Yesung menjauhkan tangannya dari nipplenya, Ryeowook merebahkan tubuhnya. Berbaring di samping Yesung dan membiarkan pria itu kembali memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Jangan bergerak, tetap seperti ini."

Setidaknya, walau hanya dalam hitungan menit, Ryeowook selalu merasa bahwa Yesung mampu membuatnya terbuai. Terbuai dengan perlakuan manisnya, kata-kata cintanya, dan sekali lagi- walaupun itu hanya dalam hitungan menit sebelum Yesung kembali tertidur.

"Kembali tidur." Yesung berucap tegas, walau terdengar pelan. Ryeowook tak banyak berpikir, ia langsung menurut dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Dalam dinginnya hawa, suara derasnya hujan, keduanya kembali tertidur. Untuk saat ini, Ryeowook mencoba melupakan rasa sakitnya. Memilih membalas pelukan prianya dan tertidur. Menyamankan kepalanya pada dada bidang pria yang mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. Hingga akhirnya tak ada lagi tanda-tanda mereka masih terjaga, keduanya benar-benar terlelap.

'Hyung, aku mencintaimu, walau bagaimanapun sikapmu.'

**-OoO-**

**.**

"Obati dia."

Masih sibuk mengancing lengan kemejanya, Yesung terus berbicara dengan Kibum, pelayan setia di rumahnya. Memberi banyak pesan untuknya selama ia pergi berkeja, memberi perintah ini itu dan Kibum mengangguk paham.

"Aku ingin, pulang nanti tubuhnya kembali seperti biasa, tanpa cacat sedikit pun." Yesung menerima jas hitam yang diberikan Kibum, memakainya kemudian mengencangkan lilitan dasi di lehernya. "Aku tak mau tahu, bagaimanapun caranya." Katanya lagi. Yesung tak peduli, dengan kemungkinan yang diterimanya bahwa luka memar yang Ryeowook dapat tak bisa hilang dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam saja.

"Awasi dia, jangan pernah memberinya izin keluar rumah, kecuali jika aku sendiri yang memintanya." Dan lagi, Kibum menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda mengiyakan. Kibum sudah hafal betul, apa saja kalimat yang akan dikatakan majikannya saat di pagi hari sebelum pergi berkeja seperti ini. Mengobati Ryeowook, menjaga Ryeowook, mengawasi Ryeowook, hingga merawatnya.

Rumah ini sangat besar, namun hanya ditempati Yesung, Ryeowook, dan pelayan-pelayan setianya. Semua sudah tahu, apa hubungan Yesung dan Ryeowook, bagaimana keseharian yang dilakukan Yesung dan Ryeowook, hingga berbagai 'isu' tentang Ryeowook pun sudah menyebar luas.

Yang mengetahui semua dengan jelas hanya Kibum, ia adalah kepercayaan Yesung, kepala pelayan yang sudah senior di rumah ini.

Kadang Kibum heran, kenapa harus ia yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas Ryeowook. Sebenarnya, siapa yang menjadi kekasih dari namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu?

Setelah menyesap kopinya, Yesung mengambil tas kerja yang ia taruh di meja makan dan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Aku pamit, dan jangan lupakan semua yang sudah kukatakan padamu, Kibum ah."

**-OoO-**

**.**

Kim Ryeowook, seorang namja berperawakan kecil, selalu berpenampilan sederhana dan wajahnya manis, sangat manis. Terlahir dari keluarga berkecukupan, tak membuatnya berbesar hati. Ia mandiri, ingin terbiasa hidup sendiri, tak mengandalkan hasil orang tuanya yang memiliki perusahaan besar di Seoul. Dan diumurnya yang memasuki 20 tahun, ia memilih untuk mencoba hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan orang tuanya.

Bukan maksud sombong, Ryeowook hanya ingin kembali pada orang tuanya dalam keadaan sukses dengan jerih usahanya sendiri.

Memutuskan hidup sendiri, apa adanya, di sebuah apartemen yang bahkan jika disebut apartemen pun sepertinya tak layak, ukuran yang terlalu kecil dan sangat sempit. Ia bekerja sebagai pegawai di sebuah café, yang tak jauh dari keramaian pusat kota Seoul. Menjadi penjaga kasir dengan penghasilan minim.

Terkadang ia mengeluh, rasanya ia lelah dengan jalan kehidupannya sendiri. Banyak yang ia butuhkan, namun banyak juga yang tak terpenuhi, dan hampir saja membuatnya menyerah pada prinsipnya sendiri. Ingin ia kembali kepada kedua orang tuanya. Bekerja di café bukanlah sebuah hal yang dapat membuatnya senang, tak juga membuatnya merasa tertolong. Hidupnya datar, pada awalnya.

Namun semua berubah, saat seorang pria datang dan menjadi pelanggannya. Berdiri di depan meja kasir, yang menjadi markasnya. Memesan pesanan dengan wajah yang terkesan dingin, namun sangat tampan bagi Ryeowook. Dan dari situlah, awal pertemuan mereka.

Ryeowook yang mulai menyukai Yesung di awal pertemuan singkat mereka, secara diam-diam mencoba mendekatinya. Memberikan pelayanan dengan baik, walau terkesan malu-malu.

Yesung, yang walau dari awal mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan penjaga kasir di café tersebut, hanya diam tak menanggapi. Namun ia dibuat terkejut, saat tiba-tiba Ryeowook menghampirinya, yang saat itu sedang berbincang dengan beberapa teman-temannya yang juga rekan bisnis di kantornya, dan dengan wajah yang memerah padam memberinya sebuah kotak berwarna merah, kepalanya menunduk.

"A-aku… aku menyukaimu, tuan."

Tentu saja Yesung terkejut. Walau ia tak menunjukan ekspressi sebagaimana orang yang terkejut, seperti yang ditunjukan teman-temannya. Ia tetap memasang wajah tenang, dan memandang penuh arti pada pria kecil di hadapannya.

Beruntungnya, saat itu sudah hampir memasuki jam tutup café, malam hari. Bukan jam makan siang, selayaknya café itu penuh dengan pegawai kantor yang datang untuk mengisi perut di jam istirahat. Sepinya café membuat Ryeowook memberanikan diri mengatakan langsung pada Yesung, dan tentunya setelah dorongan atau lebih tepatnya paksaan dari beberapa sahabatnya yang menonton di balik pintu dapur.

"Untukku?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, masih dengan kepala yang menunduk. Ia malu sekali, tak berani menatap Yesung dan melihat seperti apa ekspressi pria berambut hitam legam itu.

Saat Yesung membuka kotak pemberiannya, Ryeowook menengok ke belakang, tersenyum gugup saat sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya masih disana, di tempat persembunyiannya. Sesekali memberinya semangat dengan kepalan tangan, berkata 'fighting' dengan mulut yang tak bersuara. Ryeowook rasanya ingin tertawa jika saja ia tidak berada di posisi seperti ini. Posisi yang membuatnya gugup.

"Syal?"

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat, kali ini berani menatap pria di hadapannya.

"A-aku pikir… tuan membutuhkannya. Tahun ini adalah musim dingin, dan aku sering melihat tuan datang kesini dengan tubuh kedinginan. Aku rasa, secangkir cappuccino yang sering tuan pesan tak cukup untuk membuat tubuh menghangat." Jelas Ryeowook, tak mengurangi kepolosannya saat berbicara.

Yesung terdiam. Ya, benar juga, pikirnya. Sebuah syal berbahan rajutan berwarna merah, warna kesukaannya, berada di tangannya. Bagus juga selera pria kecil ini, dan jika boleh mengaku, Yesung menyukainya. Menyukai syal pemberiannya, jika ingin diperjelas.

"Terima kasih."

Seketika Ryeowook merasakan wajahnya memanas. Melihat Yesung yang tersenyum walau tipis, sangat tipis, cukup membuatnya senang dan merasa bahwa Yesung menerimanya. Pria yang disukainya, dengan senang hati menerima benda pemberiannya. Ah, ia baru menyadari, bahwa hidup itu memang indah.

"Sama-sama, tuan." Ryeowook tersenyum manis, bertambah manis dengan wajah yang memerah padam seperti itu. Dan dapat ia dengar dengan jelas bahwa sahabat-sahabatnya kini terkikik geli di belakangnya. Mereka semua ikut senang.

Setelah menyimpan kembali syal itu ke dalam kotak, Yesung memasukannya ke dalam tas kerjanya dan menoleh ke salah satu rekan bisnisnya, sepertinya waktu bersantai mereka sudah harus di akhiri.

Yesung membungkuk pelan, diikuti rekan kerjanya dan pergi keluar mendahuluinya. Ryeowook yang masih belum menadapatkan kesadarannya, merasa diingatkan saat sahabat-sahabatnya memberi tanda dengan siulan, dan Ryeowook baru tahu Yesung sekarang sudah berada di tempat kasir, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Ryeowook pun segera kembali ke tempat kerjanya, melayani Yesung yang ingin membayar.

Hari ini adalah hari kesuksesannya, salah satu proyeknya sudah selesai dan terlaksana dengan sangat baik. Alasan dekatnya jarak café tersebut dari kantornya, membuat Yesung mengajak mereka dan mentraktir hingga puas disana.

Dan siapa sangka, di hari yang paling membahagiakannya ini, ia justru dikejutkan dengan seorang namja kecil yang ia ketahui sebagai penjaga kasir di café ini mendatanginya, berkata bahwa ia menyukainya dan memberikannya sebuah syal. Tapi ia tak pernah berpikir, bahwa pria itu mungkin saja menjadi pelengkap kebahagiannya.

"Tuan, tentang ucapanku-"

"Ya," Yesung membalikan tubuh, saat ia sudah berada di depan pintu dan mendorongnya. "besok aku akan kembali, dan memikirkan ucapanmu sebelumnya." Yesung berucap dengan wajah yang mencoba ramah, walau tetap saja ekspressi datarlah yang diperlihatkannya, seperti biasa.

Sontak saja, mendengar ucapan Yesung, para pegawai yang tadinya sudah kembali sibuk bekerja, tiba-tiba berteriak histeris layaknya para fangirl yang bertemu idolanya.

"Dan terakhir, panggil saja aku Yesung."

Setelahnya, Yesung keluar dari café itu, pulang ke rumah seperti apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya.

Ryeowook merasa jika sampai di apartemen nanti, ia harus cepat-cepat berendam di air berisi balok es, karena tubuhnya saat ini benar-benar memanas.

Ah, awal pertemuan yang manis.

Dan ternyata, esoknya Yesung benar-benar memenuhi janjinya, datang ke café dengan tujuan menemui Ryeowook tentunya. Hanya ingin berkata bahwa Ryeowook lebih cocok menjadi temannya, atau bahkan adiknya. Walau sebenarnya ia bukan tipikal orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain.

Disaat ia sudah benar-benar berada di depan pintu, ia justru hanya diam. Dari arah jendela depan café, kedua matanya justru sibuk memperhatikan seorang pria, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa tebakannya tentang pria itu tidak salah. Dan ia menggeram kecil, saat tebakannya memang benar tentang pria itu, pria yang kini terlihat sibuk berbicara dengan Ryeowook.

Saat pria yang menjadi target perhatiannya keluar dari café, secara sigap Yesung bersembunyi, menegakan tubuhnya dan bersandar di sebuah tiang tinggi disana. Mengintip sekilas saat pria tersebut masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukannya, memastikannya benar-benar pergi sebelum ia sendiri masuk ke dalam café.

Ryeowook merasakan wajahnya menghangat, saat mendapati pria yang membuatnya merasa berbunga-bunga kemarin kembali menampakan diri dihadapannya.

"Umm… dia appaku, hyung. Ada apa?"

Ryeowook bingung, saat Yesung tiba-tiba menanyakan siapa pria yang baru saja berbicara dengannya, sekarang ia melihat ekrpressi Yesung berubah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa bahwa pria ini tak hanya memiliki wajah yang tampan, namun juga menyeramkan saat pria itu menyeringai tipis.

Hari ini appanya datang, menanyakan kabar Ryeowook dan memberinya amplop berisi uang. Seperti biasa, Ryeowook selalu menolaknya, dan appanya sudah paham betul dengan kebiasaan anak tunggalnya itu. Tak hanya itu, ia juga berkata bahwa ia akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis dalam waktu cukup lama, dan membawa ummanya untuk menemaninya disana.

Awalnya, ia meminta Ryeowook untuk berhenti bekerja di café dan mengurus perusahaannya di Korea, tapi tentu saja dengan cepat Ryeowook menolak. Keras kepala memang.

Akhirnya, appanya itu pun menyerah dan memilih untuk memberikan tanggung jawab pemimpin perusahaannya di Korea kepada orang kepercayaannya sebagai solusi, setidaknya hingga Ryeowook memiliki niat dan meminta untuk memimpin perusahaan dengan sendirinya.

Dan sekarang, Ryeowook dibuat memekik saat tiba-tiba Yesung menarik tangannya, membuatnya keluar dari tempat jaganya.

"Ya! Apa yang-"

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"A-apa?!"

"Oke, sekarang kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dimana tempat tinggalmu? Kita pergi kesana, untuk mengambil barang-barangmu, mulai sekarang juga kau harus tinggal di tempatku."

"Apa? Tapi-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Oh, Tuhan, pria ini benar-benar penuh kejutan.

Dan sekarang, setelah keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, waktu justru terasa berjalan sangat lambat. Padahal umur hubungan mereka baru saja memasuki 2 bulan, tepat di hari esok.

Jika diingat kembali, semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

**-OoO-**

**.**

"Saat rapat tadi, kau terlihat tidak fokus. Ada masalah?"

Yesung terus berjalan, ia tak menanggapi pertanyaan rekan kerjanya. Beberapa karyawan yang dilewatinya menunduk hormat, memberi salam walau tak ditanggapi sedikitpun. Pikirannya benar-benar penat, ia sangat membutuhkan istirahat. Rapat siang ini cukup membuatnya berulang kali memutar otak. Dan ia percaya, dalam sejarah selama ia bekerja di dunia bisnis, baru pertama kali ia merasa kesulitan dalam menghadapi beberapa proyek baru bersama rekan kerjanya.

Saat memasuki ruangan kerja pribadinya, Yesung segera menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi di depan meja kerjanya. Menutup mata dan memijit keningnya pelan.

"Aku tahu pendengaranmu tak memiliki masalah, hyung."

Yesung mendesis, setelah pria yang tadi bersamanya ikut masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa izin, sekarang ia terus saja berbicara, membuatnya benar-benar kesal.

"Diamlah!"

Jika beberapa karyawan akan menunduk takut saat Yesung membentaknya, berbeda dengan pria ini. Ia memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya, dengan wajah tanpa dosa ia justru menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Menyamankan tubuhnya bagaikan seorang raja yang sedang berbaring di singgasananya. Tak peduli bahwa statusnya dan sekarang ia berleha-leha di hadapan pemimpin perusahaannya sendiri.

"Hey, hey, aku 'kan hanya bertanya, hyung!"

Pria berambut ikal itu justru balik menyolot, tak peduli saat Yesung yang menatapnya tajam dan menggertakan gigi.

"Lalu, apa harus aku jawab?"

Kyuhyun, nama pria itu, hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Ia menghampiri sebuah lemari pendingin berukuran mini yang terdapat di pojok ruangan tersebut. Membukanya kemudian mengambil dua kaleng minuman bersoda.

Yesung menangkap dengan sigap saat Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba melemparnya dengan sebuah kaleng minuman, beruntung tidak membentur kepalanya.

"Kau ini terlalu serius sekali 'sih?" dengan tidak sopannya, Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di atas meja Yesung, membelakangi pria yang kini sibuk menenggak minuman kalengnya. "Kalau sedang bekerja, dibawa santai saja. Apa kau tidak sadar keriput di wajahmu semakin bertambah, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun, kemudian membuka penutup kaleng dan menenggak isinya hingga menyisakan setengah.

"Kurang ajar!"

Kyuhyun mengaduh, dengan telak kaleng kosong milik Yesung terlempar mengenai kepala belakangnya.

"Hey, aku 'kan hanya berbicara apa adanya!" Kyuhyun membela diri, kemudian mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri.

Jujur saja, ia sangat suka saat melihat wajah bosnya, yang juga sahabat terdekatnya terlihat kesal dan menahan marah. Jika sudah seperti itu, pantang untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun agar berhenti mengejek hyungnya tersebut.

"Jika kau disini hanya ingin membuat gaduh, lebih baik kau keluar saja, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku masih mempunyai banyak pekerjaan." Yesung mengambil beberapa berkas di laci mejanya, mencoba berpura-pura sibuk dengan pekerjaannya agar Kyuhyun berhenti membuatnya semakin merasa kesal.

"Ya! Kau ini cepat sekali marah 'sih?" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan santai, kemudian kembali menenggak kaleng soda dan menghabiskan isinya. "Sedang datang bulan, ya?" Kyuhyun mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, kemudian berbalik dan duduk menghadap Yesung yang sedang sibuk menggunakan pena, mengisi beberapa berkas yang ia rasa penting.

"Magnae setan!"

Yesung menggebrak meja dengan pena ditangannya, cukup membuat Kyuhyun terkejut, tapi hanya untuk hitungan beberapa detik. Karena setelahnya, pria itu justru tertawa puas. Bersorak dalam hati saat tahu bahwa hyungnya itu semakin kesal padanya.

"Baik, baik, aku hanya bercanda." Kyuhyun memegangi perutnya, pagi ini ia cukup puas tertawa, Yesung benar-benar bahan lelucon yang bagus untuknya.

"Lebih baik kau selesaikan tugasmu, jika kau tak ingin gajimu di potong atau besok kau menerima surat yang berisi pemutusan kontrak kerja." Kali ini Yesung yang berbicara dengan santai, kedua matanya tetap tertuju pada deretan kata di sebuah lembar kertas di tangannya, tak menatap Kyuhyun yang kini membulatkan matanya.

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu!"

Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya, "Aku ini adalah anak yang cerdas, semua tugas bisa aku kerjakan bahkan dalam hitungan detik, ingat?" Kyuhyun membela diri, pemimpinnya ini sering bertindak semau hati. Walau faktanya Yesung tak mungkin melakukan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Kyuhyun adalah salah satu asset penting perusahaannya, terlebih ia adalah orang yang bisa menjadi teman terdekatnya.

"Hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun, setelah beberapa menit ia didiamkan Yesung. Bosan juga ternyata, rasanya seperti sendirian disini.

Yesung melirik, hanya untuk beberapa detik, kemudian bergumam pelan sebagai respon.

"Oh, ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan namja kecil itu?"

Gerakan tangannya yang menulis sontak terhenti. Memfokuskan pendengarannya saat Kyuhyun kembali membuka mulut. Meski Kyuhyun tak melihatnya, Yesung menajamkan pandangannya. 'Sesuatu' yang menjadi miliknya kini sedang menjadi bahasan pria di hadapannya tersebut.

"Kim Ryeowook, betul?" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman.

Yesung masih terdiam, memilih membiarkan Kyuhyun terus berbicara, dan setelahnya ia akan menanggapi. Namun Yesung menganggukan kepalanya pelan saat Kyuhyun meminta jawaban apa ia salah atau tidak menyebut nama pria kecil itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kau tidak… berniat berbuat yang macam-macam padanya 'kan, hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap curiga pada pria di depannya, ia merasa takut jika Yesung tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu? Dia benar-benar nikmat." Yesung berucap dengan tenang, menopang dagunya dan menyeringai saat melihat Kyuhyun membelalakan mata.

"Hyung!"

Kyuhyun tahu, dengan sangat jelas tahu bagaimana sifat Yesung, kepribadian Yesung, dan segalanya dibalik sikap wibawanya sebagai pemimpin di kantor. Yesung menyukai atau bahkan bisa disebut menggilai hal berbau sex, tak jarang ia tidur bersama beberapa yeoja atau beberapa namja, disaat ia benar-benar membutuhkan hiburan disela kepenatannya dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk perkejaan kantor.

Dalam urusan sex, Yesung termasuk orang yang mempunyai kepribadian biseksual.

"Dia mampu membuatku merasa gila. Jika aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan, rasanya aku ingin melakukannya setiap hari. Saat bangun pagi, mandi, sarapan, bersantai, hingga kembali tidur, semua waktuku akan kugunakan untuk menyetubuhinya."

Yesung tertawa pelan, saat Kyuhyun kini menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sembari menatap tak percaya pada hyungnya tersebut.

"Kau gila, hyung!"

"Dia yang membuatku gila, bukan salahku 'kan?" Yesung menghela nafas. Sial, ia merasa hasratnya naik hanya karena memikirkan namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu. "Cih, bahkan sekarang aku tegang." Ucapnya, sembari melirik ke bagian bawah yang belum sepenuhnya terbangun.

"Gila! Kau harus ingat hyung, apa tujuan kita membawa dia ke rumahmu, dan apa tujuan kita membawanya masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu."

Kali ini Yesung menggeleng pelan, menolak ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, ini rencanaku, dari awal aku yang merencanakan ini."

"Tapi kau juga harus ingat, semua ini tak akan berhasil tanpa bantuanku, Donghae hyung, dan Siwon hyung!"

Kali ini Yesung terdiam, pintar juga bocah Cho ini membalikan perkataan.

"Ya, terserah apa katamu."

"Kita hanya memanfaatkan dia, mencari titik kelemahan perusahaan Youngwoon dengan mencari informasi dari anak pria Kim itu. Kemudian aku, Donghae hyung, atau Siwon hyung akan mencari lebih lanjut dan mengumpulkan semua datanya dengan sempurna. Setelahnya, kita pasti berhasil menghancukan perusahaan yang telah menjadi musuh terbesar kita selama ini. Bukan 'kah semua itu yang pernah kau katakan sendiri, hyung?"

Yesung pura-pura menguap, ia baru tahu, bahwa selain menyebalkan ternyata Cho Kyuhyun juga membosankan jika sedang menyeramahinya seperti ini. Merasa lebih tua?

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kenapa kau seakan-akan meremehkan kemampuanku, Cho?"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kesal juga lama-lama.

"Maksudku bukan begitu! Aku hanya mengingatkan, kau hanya perlu memanfaatkannya kepolosannya dalam mendapatkan berbagai informasi darinya mengenai perusahaan appanya itu, bukan memanfaatkan tubuhnya untuk memenuhi nafsu bejadmu itu, Yesung!"

Kali ini bukan main, saking kesalnya Kyuhyun berbicara tanpa menggunakan kata 'hyung' saat menyebut nama Yesung. Semakin bertambah usia, ternyata sifat kurang ajarnya tak semakin berkurang, justru semakin meningkat.

"Apalagi pria berbadan besar itu sekarang berada di luar negeri bersama istrinya, ini semakin membuka lebar kesempatan kita untuk menghancurkan perusahaannya dengan cepat. Buat mereka hancur, seperti apa yang pernah mereka lakukan pada perusahaanmu dulu, hyung!"

Ternyata, jika sudah berpikiran negatif, Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar bersemangat.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Kyu. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya secara perlahan, namun mematikan." Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian menyeringai saat melihat Kyuhyun pun menyeringai.

Ah, dua orang ini benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Kau harus tahu, dia benar-benar polos, dan aku sangat suka jika berhasil merusaknya. Dan terakhir, jangan pernah bertanya apapun lagi tentangnya, dia milikku."

"Hey, kau ini possesive sekali 'sih, hyung?"

Dan suara tawanya berubah menjadi sebuah ringisan saat pena mendarat di kepalanya, untuk kedua kalinya Yesung melemparnya.

"Diam!"

**-OoO-**

**.**

"Akhhh! Pelan, Kibum ah…"

Ryeowook meringis, saat Kibum menyentuh luka diujung bibirnya, mengompresnya dengan kain yang dicelupkan ke air hangat.

"Aku tahu ini terasa sakit, tapi bertahanlah sebentar." Kibum tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya. Melihat kondisi Ryeowook saat ini, membuatnya sadar bahwa Yesung benar-benar menyeramkan.

Bukan rahasia bahwa majikannya tersebut sangat sering melakukan hubungan sex, tak jarang ia melihat Yesung membawa yeoja ke rumah besar ini. Menidurinya hingga pagi, dan esoknya yeoja-yeoja itu akan keluar dari kamar Yesung dengan wajah penuh kepuasan, berbeda dengan Yesung yang masih seperti biasanya, wajah datar dan juga dingin tanpa ekspressi.

Tapi kini, ia dibuat heran saat Ryeowook datang. Beberapa kali, saat Kibum terbangun di malam hari, ia sering mendapati Yesung keluar dari kamarnya, mungkin baru selesai melakukan 'itu'. Dan baru pertama kalinya Kibum melihat ekspressi kepuasan di wajah Yesung. Apa senikmat itu bercinta dengan seorang Kim Ryeowook?

"Kibum ah?"

Kibum yang sedang menaruh kain ke dalam mangkuk berisi air hangat pun menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kenapa… kau mau berteman denganku?"

Kibum menatap Ryeowook yang kini menyandarkan bahunya di ranjang, jarang sekali Ryeowook bertanya hal seperti ini, membuat suasana sedikit canggung.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Ryeowook ah?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Entahlah, ia merasa Kibum terlalu baik padanya. Yang ia tahu, semua pelayan disini membencinya, menganggapnya rendah walaupun ia berstatus kekasih pemilik rumah tersebut. Sebenarnya Ryeowook tak pernah membuat kesalahan pada mereka, hanya saja, Ryeowook membuatnya iri. Ryeowook dengan mudahnya datang dan diperkenalkan sebagai kekasih majikan mereka.

Mereka berpikir, tidak ada yang istimewa dari seorang Kim Ryeowook. Ditambah, bisa setiap malam mereka disuguhkan dengan suara-suara aneh dari kamar Yesung, atau terkadang di kamar Ryeowook. Membuat mereka menyimpulkan bahwa Ryeowook benar-benar murahan, pantas saja Yesung bisa menyukainya. Ternyata ia menjeratnya dengan tubuhnya, seperti itulah pemikiran pelayan-pelayan di rumah ini.

"Semua orang di rumah ini membenciku, tapi kenapa kau tidak?"

Ryeowook menunduk, menunggu jawaban Kibum yang justru kini tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Karena aku bukan mereka, Ryeowook ah." Kibum berucap pelan, kemudian menaruh krim di ujung jari telunjuknya, dan mengoleskannya pada ujung bibir Ryeowook, menjadikannya vasolidator yang bersifat hangat, sama seperti kompresan hangat yang diberikan Kibum sebelumnya.

"Lagipula, tugasku adalah melayanimu sebagaimana aku melayani Yesung ssi sebagai majukanku, mana boleh aku membenci majikanku sendiri 'kan?" jelasnya, sembari dengan tenang masih mengoleskan krim di sudut bibir Ryeowook, dan kembali membuat namja kecil itu meringis.

"Hanya itu?"

Kibum bergumam, memasang pose berpikir. "Aku rasa tidak." Kibum kembali tersenyum, membuat Ryeowook tahu bahwa pria yang dikenalnya selama hampir 2 bulan ini adalah seseorang yang murah tersenyum. Dan bisa saja Ryeowook menyebutnya killer smile, ia yakin yeoja yang melihat senyuman kibum akan meluluh.

"Umur kita tak berbeda jauh. Saat kau datang, aku justru merasa senang, karena aku mempunyai teman untuk mengobrol nantinya, seperti saat ini."

Dan kali ini Ryeowook yang tersenyum, setidaknya ia cukup terhibur dengan ucapan tulus Kibum. Ia senang, setidaknya masih ada orang yang masih mau menerimanya di rumah ini.

"Terima kasih…" Ryeowook menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kibum.

"Ya, jangan menangis, Ryeowook ah." Kibum sedikit terkejut, melihat mata Ryeowook yang kini justru berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak…" Ryeowook menghapus air yang belum sempat membasahi pipinya. "Aku hanya terlalu bahagia…"

Kibum terkekeh pelan, Ryeowook benar-benar orang yang menyenangkan.

**-OoO-**

**.**

Yesung melirik bagian bawahnya. Hah, rupanya ia benar-benar tegang hanya karena membicarakan Ryeowook. Sial, kenapa dirinya sekarang mudah sekali terangsang?

Setelah memastikan bahwa manusia setengah setan itu benar-benar menghilang dari ruangannya, ia mendudukan dirinya di atas meja. Sesekali seorang pemimpin bersikap seperti anak sekolah dasar tidak apa-apa, bukan? Itupun selagi pegawainya tak ada yang melihat.

Kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka kontak dan mencari nama orang yang ditujunya. Ia menunggu beberapa detik dengan ponsel yang kini menempel di telinganya. Sembari menunggu jawaban, ia mengusap pelan kejantanannya yang semakin membuat celananya menyempit. Dan mengumpat kecil saat sadar bahwa Ryeowook memberi pengaruh yang cukup besar pada tubuhnya.

"Ya, Kibum ah."

Yesung mulai berbicara, saat panggilannya diangkat dan suara namja yang begitu dikenalnya terdengar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Tanpa perlu bertanya, Kibum di seberang sana tahu dengan jelas siapa yang dimaksud Yesung. Tanpa disadari Yesung, kini ia tersenyum tipis saat mendengar jawaban Kibum bahwa miliknya dalam keadaan lebih baik sekarang.

"Bawa dia kesini, sekarang. Aku membutuhkannya."

**-OoO-**

**.**

"Ryeowook ah?"

"Ya?"

"Setelah apa yang Jongwoon ssi lakukan padamu, kenapa kau masih mau menuruti semua kemauannya, menjadi kekasihnya, dan bahkan tetap bertahan bersamanya?"

"Cinta, semua itu karena aku mencintainya. Ya, aku bodoh, dan karena aku bodohlah aku bisa mencintai pria bernama Kim Jongwoon itu."

**-OoO-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Author's note]**

ULALALALA SAYA DAAAATAAAAANG *bunyi alarm ambulance*

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Di chapter awal, permasalahannya belum muncul *mungkin ._.* Rasanya masih seperti prolog ya? kkkk~ disini lebih banyak nyeritain ulang gimana Yesung dan Ryeowook bisa ketemu dan kenapa Yesung sama Ryeowook bisa gitu hehehe.

Apa masih belum mengerit? Oke saya jelaskan ulang. Jadi, Yesung tuh ga bener2 niat jadiin Ryeowook pacar dia, cuman manfaatin aja biar dia bisa dapet banyak informasi tentang perusahaan appanya, Kangin yang ternyata musuh besarnya. Padahal Ryeowook cintanya benar-benar wehehehe kasian ya ._.

Buat prolog kemarin, saya sempet diprotes karena nyiksa Ryeowook, maafkan saya readers~ *sungkem* dan maaf untuk pernggunaan kata-kata yang kasar, hehehe. Ga maksud, Cuman tuntutan aja (?)

Oke deh, segitu aja, kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan ya tanya saja di kotak ripyu di bawah ini(?) :3 Oh, ya, maaf saya belum bisa balesin ripyu2 kalian di FF2 saya yang lain juga. Intinya saya terimakasih kalian masih mau setia, I love you~~~ *emot lope lope di udara*

Sekian , dan jangan lupa,

"_**Ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting~!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuuuh~" Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, dua lilin baru saja ditiupnya.

Dua lilin di tanggal 2 februari, dua lilin yang apinya baru saja padam setelah mendapat dua kali tiupan, dan dua lilin yang menandakan hari hubungannya dengan sang kekasih memasuki umur yang kedua bulan.

Masih terhitung baru, namun Ryeowook merasa semua berjalan begitu lama. Berada di dalam rumah ini rasanya dua bulan pun seperti dua tahun.

"Dua bulan, ya…"

Ia masih terdiam di salah satu kursi meja makan. Menumpukan dagunya di meja dan menatap lekat dua cup cake yang masing-masing tertancap satu lilin kecil di atasnya. Cup cake hasil buatan tangannya dan Kibum tadi pagi.

Meski awalnya ia sedikit memaksa, akhirnya Kibum pun mengiyakan permintaan Ryeowook untuk membantunya membuat cup cake. Walaupun ia bertugas di meja kasir saat masih bekerja di café, sekali-kali ia sering menengok ke dapur dan memperhatikan saat para koki sibuk membuat kue, seperti cup cake ini.

Dan hasilnya, menurutnya enak walau pendapat Kibum kue itu terlalu manis.

Walau tak bisa lagi disebut remaja, ia masih ingin merasakan bagaimana nuansa seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Rasanya ia selalu bermimpi, pergi ke suatu tempat yang indah, berdiam diri disana hanya bersama Yesung, dan merayakan hari jadi mereka yang kedua bulan dengan romantis. Normal saja, ia pun masih sering berangan seperti itu, walau terlalu tinggi.

Dan doanya bulan ini, semoga Yesung bisa berubah, setidaknya walaupun sedikit.

"Selamat hari jadi yang kedua, Yesung hyung…"

**.**

**.**

**Yours **© Choi RinRi

Main Cast : [Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook]

YeWook couple, always.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Adult Fanfic, M-preg.

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 2]**

**.**

**.**

Tak sampai tiga kali ketukan, sebuah suara di dalam pun terdengar. Kibum membuka pintunya, masuk ke dalam saat Ryeowook sudah memberinya izin.

"Ayo ganti pakaianmu, Ryeowook ah."

Ryeowook yang sedang menatap ke luar dari jendela kamarnya pun menoleh. Sedikit memiringkan kepala dan memperlihatkan pose berpikir yang bagi Kibum terlihat sangat imut.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ryeowook, memperhatikan Kibum yang baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya. Kemudian membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil beberapa baju yang dipilih Kibum untuk Ryeowook pakai nanti. Sudah terbiasa memang, bahkan sampai urusan baju pun, Yesung meminta Kibum yang mengurusnya.

"Jongwoon hyung barusan meneleponku, dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu di kantornya."

Mendengar itu, dalam sekejap wajah Ryeowook berubah cerah. Bertemu di kantor, itu tandanya Ryeowook akan keluar rumah, kan?

Ah, ia benar-benar merindukan dunia luar. Bayangkan saja, sudah hampir 2 bulan Yesung mengurungnya di rumah. Tidak memberinya izin sedikitpun keluar bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berdiri di teras rumah. Secara tak langsung, Yesung membuatnya seperti berada di penjara.

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat, mengambil pakaian yang Kibum pilih dan membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk dipakai.

"Cepat, Ryeowook ah. Jongwoon hyung akan marah jika kita datang terlambat."

**-OoO-**

**.**

"Hari ini kau terlihat sangat cantik, seperti biasanya."

Yeoja berambut blonde itu menundukan kepalanya, bibirnya tersenyum dan kedua pipinya bersemu merah mendengar pujian dari pria bertubuh atletis di hadapannya. Sedetik kemudian ia mencoba memfokuskan diri pada layar computer di hadapannya, juga untuk menutupi wajahnya yang tersipu.

"Cih, Jessica noona, dia itu penjilat, jangan mau percaya pada kata-katanya." Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar yeoja yang sibuk di meja kerjanya itu tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Siwon.

"Dan kau Siwon hyung! Akan kulaporkan setelah ini pada Kibum hyung!"

Siwon justru tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Tak menunjukan ekspressi ketakutakan, tetap seperti biasa walau nama kekasihnya baru saja disebut oleh Kyuhyun. Stay cool, itulah yang selalu diterapkan pada dirinya.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, bocah. Kibum tidak tahu, dia kan sedang di rumah Yesung hyung." jawab Siwon santai, kemudian menyenderkan pinggangnya pada sisi meja milik sekertaris Yesung, Jung Jessica.

"Apa kau pikir aku ini manusia purba yang terus tinggal di dalam goa, hyung?"

Dan kini, kedua mata bulatnya dipaksa melebar saat suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya terdengar.

Kibum, pemilik suara tadi, dengan santainya berjalan menghampiri ketiga pria yang menatap kaget ke arahnya. Bagaimana bisa Kibum disini, pikir ketiga namja (Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae) yang masih terdiam di tempatnya itu.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Choi ssi. Bagaimana penampilanku? Apa aku terlihat tampan… seperti biasa?"

Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya, menahan tawa saat mendengar perkataan Kibum yang lebih digolongkan menyindir. Senang melihat ekspressi sahabatnya itu memelas. Berbeda dengan Donghae, pria yang dari awal hanya diam dan disibukan dengan gadgetnya itu sama sekali tak tertarik dengan perbincangan konyol teman-temannya itu.

"Demi Tuhan, Kibum! Aku tadi hanya memuji, tidak ada maksud lain!"

Kibum mendengus, pintar sekali pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun belakangan ini menyangkal. Ia tidak peduli, kemudian mengangkat bahu acuh dan kedua matanya masih saja menolak menatap Siwon yang mulai merajuk.

Oh, ternyata seorang kepala pelayan yang terlihat berwibawa saat di rumah, bisa juga bersikap kekanakan seperti ini jika sudah menjurus persoalan cinta. Mudah cemburu rupanya.

Kibum baru saja kembali dari toilet, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja. Bosan juga sedari tadi hanya diam dan berdiri di depan ruangan Yesung, hanya sesekali mengobrol dengan Jessica yang tak juga keluar dari mejanya. Sama saja seperti bodyguard kalau begini. Ia sebenarnya sudah kesal menunggu, kalau bukan Yesung yang menyuruhnya, mana mau ia melakukan ini.

Dan lagi, sekarang ia bertambah kesal saat baru saja ia kembali kesini, ketiga pria yang sangat dikenalnya kini sedang sibuk mengerubungi sekertaris cantik milik Yesung dan menggodanya. Oh tidak, hanya seorang saja, dan itu Choi Siwon, kekasihnya.

"Ya, selesaikan urusan kalian nanti saja!" Donghae bosan mendengar perdebatan kecil sepasang kekasih itu, ditambah moodnya hari ini memang sedang tidak bagus. Membuatnya ingin marah-marah pada siapapun yang berada di dekatnya. "Ayo masuk dan temui Yesung hyung." kemudian memilih untuk masuk duluan ke ruangan Yesung.

"Jangan, hyung!" Baru saja ia memegang gagang kenopnya, tiba-tiba Kibum menghentikannya. Sebelah alis pemuda pecinta ikan itu terangkat, bingung kenapa Kibum melarangnya untuk masuk. Heran juga melihat kelakuan dari kekasih pemuda Choi di sampingnya itu.

"Kenapa?"

Kibum memilih diam dan untuk beberapa detik ia berpikir, tak perlu waktu lama karena baginya ia memiliki otak yang jenius. Apa yang harus kukatakan, batinnya. Tidak mungkin jika ia berkata terus terang tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam. Entah kenapa, memikirkannya saja membuat wajahnya memanas, ia jadi malu sendiri.

"Umm… Kim Ryeowook…" Kibum justru bergumam tak jelas, membuat raut bingung ketiga pria berwajah tampan di hadapannya ini semakin menjadi. Sepertinya pemikirannya tentang otaknya yang jenius untuk saat ini tidak berfungsi.

"Kim Ryeowook? Anak dari Youngwoon itu, kan?" Kibum mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Namja bertubuh atletis itu hanya mangut-mangut mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, hingga akhirnya-

"Apa?! Jangan bilang dia disin-pfhtt!"

Kibum dengan cepat membekap mulut kekasihnya, memasang wajah memohon dan meminta agar Siwon tidak berbicara apapun lagi.

"Sssstttttt!"

Setelah dua tahun lamanya ia berpacaran, baru kali ini Kibum menyadari bahwa dibalik sikap Siwon yang menurutnya sok keren itu, ternyata memiliki sifat cerewet yang bahkan bisa lebih parah dari ibu-ibu bergosip.

"Ya, Kim Ryeowook disini, dia sedang bersama Yesung hyung di dalam." Kibum kali ini berbicara dengan volume yang mengecil, ia hanya takut jika suara mereka terdengar oleh Yesung dan mengganggu. Ia tahu bagaimana menyeramkannya Yesung saat marah. Diam saja menyeramkan, apalagi sedang marah.

Sedari tadi magnae dari keempat pria itu terdiam, ia sedang memikirkan satu hal yang paling ditakutinya, hal yang baru saja dibicarakannya dengan Yesung tadi pagi tentang pria bernama Kim Ryeowook itu.

"Gila! Si Yesung itu pasti sedang menyetubuhinya!" dan suara heboh dari Cho Kyuhyun itu mampu membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya menatap ke arahnya, termasuk Jessica yang berada di belakang mereka pun langsung menoleh.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

**.**

**.**

Yesung menyandarkan punggung dengan nyaman di kursinya. Kedua matanya terpejam, dan nafasnya terdengar memburu, atau terkadang keningnya yang mengkerut secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu berhenti, budak."

Dan saat suara beratnya terdengar, ia dengan cepat menarik dasi yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, dasi miliknya yang kini terlilit di leher Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook tersedak, namun ia tak banyak bersuara karena mulutnya tersumpal oleh benda milik Yesung di bawah sana.

Dalam diam Ryeowook menangis, rasanya mulutnya benar-benar pegal karena sedari tadi terus mengoral milik Yesung. Tak hanya mulut, tubuhnya pun pegal karena sedari terus berjongkok di depan Yesung, di depan kedua paha Yesung yang sengaja dibuat lebar oleh pemiliknya. Dan lagi, ruangan pribadi Yesung dilengkapi oleh pendingin ruangan, tentu saja. Membuat tubuhnya benar-benar menggigil sekarang. Yesung sama sekali tidak menyentuh atau lebih tepatnya belum menyentuh tubuhnya, tapi Ryeowook sudah dibuat telanjang seperti ini.

Ia ingin berhenti, namun Yesung memaksanya untuk terus bekerja. Jika tidak, Yesung akan menarik dasi yang melilit di lehernya. Membuatnya tersedak dan lehernya terasa tercekik. Seperti yang dilakukannya tadi.

Yesung menyeringai saat Ryeowook kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, 'budak'nya benar-benar menuruti kemauannya. "Lebih cepat… hhh…" Yesung kembali menarik lilitan dasinya, membuat Ryeowook terdorong dan penisnya makin semakin dalam ke mulut Ryeowook. Ia menikmatinya, saat ujung penisnya menyentuh ujung tenggorokan Ryeowook, atau ia akan tersenyum senang saat Ryeowook yang menahan batuk karena tersedak.

Kedua tangan Ryeowook mencengkram pinggang Yesung, karena kalau tidak begitu ia mungkin akan merosot ke lantai.

Saat Yesung merasa ia sudah hampir sampai, ia menahan kedua sisi kepala Ryeowook. Menahannya untuk bergerak, dan berganti ia yang memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Menyodok rongga mulut Ryeowook dengan penisnya, mengerang saat kenikmatan semakin dirasanya, dan mengumpat kata-kata kasar saat ia merasa Ryeowook benar-benar membuatnya gila, bahkan hanya untuk bagian mulutnya saja.

"Ohhh... nghh…"

Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya rapat, menahan sekuat mungkin agar air mata tak mengalir karena rasa perih yang dirasakannya di tenggorokan. Yesung terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, kali ini lebih digolongkan kasar. Sama seperti Ryeowook, ia pun menutup rapat matanya, menahan hasrat yang semakin ingin melesak keluar dari penisnya yang terus berkedut.

"Fuck… akhhhh!"

Tubuh Yesung bergetar, cairan hangat kini keluar dari ujung penisnya, menyemprot hingga mengenai ujung tenggorokan Ryeowook dan mau tak mau pria dibawahnya itu harus menerimanya, menampungnya siap tak siap. Spermanya terlalu banyak, bahkan sampai mengalir keluar dan mengotori celana Yesung yang merosot di ujung kakinya.

Ryeowook merasakan mual yang luar biasa saat di mulutnya kini tertampung cairan Yesung yang bahkan untuk dideskripsikan bagaimana rasanya pun ia tak sanggup. Dan Yesung langsung membekap mulutnya saat tahu bahwa ia berniat akan memuntahkannya.

"Telan, habiskan, atau kau kutampar."

Ancam Yesung, membuatnya lagi-lagi mau tak mau menelan cairan itu sekali teguk. Terlalu kental bahkan untuk mengingatnya pun Ryeowook kembali ingin memuntahkannya, jika saja Yesung tak membekapnya dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Merelakan cairan menjijikan (menurut Ryeowook karena rasanya) itu melewati tenggorokannya, menelannya dengan mata yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

Hanya untuk hitungan detik, Yesung mengatur nafas. Kemudian dengan cepat ia melepas lilitan dasi di leher Ryeowook, membuangnya asal dan menyelipkan tangannya di lengan Ryeowook. Mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dengan sedikit susah dan mendudukan Ryeowook di atas pahanya yang masih terbuka lebar.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan!"

Ryeowook diam, memilih pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Yesung selanjutnya dibanding melawan lalu keselamatan tubuhnya menjadi jaminan. Dan Ryeowook masih diam, saat dengan terburu-buru Yesung mengangkat pinggulnya, mengarahkan penisnya yang kembali menegak ke hole miliknya.

"Arghhhhh!" dan kali ini berteriak keras ketika Yesung memasukan penisnya dengan sekali dorongan keras. Dan ia tak tahu bahwa orang di luar sana cukup terkejut saat mendengar suara yang baru saja di keluarkannya.

Yesung langsung melumat bibir Ryeowook untuk meredam suaranya. Rasa asin langsung terasa di indra pengecapannya saat ia menghisap lidah Ryeowook, menyedotnya dengan kuat, dan Ryeowook melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yesung. Membuat ciuman panas mereka semakin dalam.

Ryeowook hanya mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit di tubuh bawahnya dengan mengiyakan apa yang Yesung lakukan di mulutnya. Yesung menggigiti bibirnya hingga membengkak, menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga terdengar bunyi kecipak dari mulut mereka, atau Ryeowook membiarkan saliva yang entah milik siapa mengalir di sudut bibirnya dan membasahi kerah kemeja Yesung.

Yesung memegangi kedua pinggang Ryeowook dengan kuat, menggerakan tubuh kecil itu naik turun dan ia pun melakukan hal yang sama pada pinggulnya. Menghentakan pinggulnya dengan keras, membuat kursi yang didudukinya pun ikut maju mundur, dan kursi yang didudukinya pasti akan terdorong menghantam dinding di belakangnya jika saja kakinya tidak menahannya dengan kuat.

"Arghh!" Yesung mengerang, Ryeowook tiba-tiba menggigit bibirnya, tepat saat penisnya baru saja menghantam titik kenikmatannya. Menekan-nekan prostat yang membuat Ryeowook mendesah keras.

"Ouhhh… hyunghh… akhh… Akhhh!" Ryeowook tak bisa lagi menahan desahannya, penis Yesung terus bergerak cepat menusuk titik terdalamnya. Keluar masuk di dalam holenya, memberinya kenikmatan yang benar-benar membuatnya ingin meledak jika bisa.

Walau awalnya ia kesal karena Ryeowook membuat bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah, tapi akhirnya ia menyeringai karena senang akhirnya Ryeowook menikmatinya juga.

"Sebut namaku, budak…" bisiknya, kemudian turun mengendus leher jenjangn Ryeowook, dan semakin turun hingga wajahnya kini menghadap dada Ryeowook dengan kedua nipple yang menegang dan berwarna merah kecoklatan. Yesung memang sengaja mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook dan ia menyenderkan tubuhnya. Sedikit kesusahan melakukan hubungan seks di kursi meja kantornya, dan ia sendiri awalnya tak pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya di tempat sesempit ini.

"Kim- ouhhh... akhhh!" Yesung meremas butt Ryeowook dengan gemas, membuat pemiliknya semakin mendesah. "Jonghh… woon mhh…" Ryeowook menyelipkan jari-jari tangannya di helaian rambut Yesung, meremasnya dengan keras saat Yesung menggigiti nipplenya. Menjilatnya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga membuat nipplenya basah oleh saliva pria yang sedang menyetubuhinya itu.

"Kimhh… Kim Jongwoon akhhhhh!"

Ryeowook memekik, tubuhnya bergetar. Sperma memuncrat keluar dari penisnya, dengan mulut yang terbuka dan mata yang masih menutup rapat. Yesung membiarkan Ryeowook menikmati klimaksnya, sedangkan ia terus menusukan penisnya lebh dalam, berulangkali, hingga ia sendiri akhirnya merasa akan sampai.

Ryeowook yang lemas langsung saja menimpa Yesung. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher pria itu dan ia mencoba bernafas normal, tapi sepertinya Yesung belum mengizinkannya karena pria itu terus mengerjai tubuhnya. Dan mau tak mau ia ikut mendesah walau tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Tubuhnya sudah sangat basah dan berkeringat.

"Ssshh…. Akhhh!"

Jutaan benih sperma kini menyemprot hole milik Ryeowook, membuatnya merasa kegelian sekaligus hangat dalam bersamaan. Terlalu banyak karena Yesung yang menahannya cukup lama. Tangan Yesung yang semula memegang pinggang Ryeowook untuk membuatnya bergerak kini menjauh, menjuntai begitu saja di masing-masing sisi kursinya karena terlalu lelah. Ditambah tubuhnya yang harus menerima beban tubuh Ryeowook yang mendudukinya.

"Sudah puas?"

Yesung mengumpat kecil, mau tak mau ia membuka mata kemudian mendelik tajam pada siapapun yang merusak kesenangannya saat ini. Dan ia bersumpah akan memarahi Kibum setelah ini.

"Ma-maaf, Jongwoon hyung, mereka memaksa untuk masuk." Kibum mendahului ketiga pria tadi, menghadap Yesung dengan pandangan takut namun wajahnya langsung merona melihat keadaan kedua majikannya saat ini.

Kedua nafas mereka terdengar berat, menderu dengan tubuh yang berkeringat. Dan jangan lupakan dihadapannya kini, punggung polos milik Ryeowook terlihat jelas olehnya.

"Jangan salahkan Kibum, hyung. Kami yang memaksa. Dan bisakah sekarang kau tutupi tubuh priamu itu?" Kata Siwon, ia hanya tak ingin Kibum mendapat masalah setelah ini.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya," kata Yesung masih dengan nafas yang tersenggal, kemudian meraih dengan susah payah jas miliknya yang sengaja diletakan di atas meja, kemudian ia pakaikan pada Ryeowook. Hanya untuk sebatas menutupi punggungnya saja. Lagipula ia tak rela jika apa yang menjadi miliknya menjadi bahan tontonan orang lain secara gratis.

"Kibum, kau pulang sekarang untuk mengambil baju ganti untuknya dan untukku. Sekarang."

Kibum mengangguk cepat, kemudian dengan terburu ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia sendiri tak tahan melihat keadaan Yesung dan Ryeowook, jika boleh jujur.

"Jelas saja butuh baju ganti, tubuhmu benar-benar dipenuhi sperma, menjijikan." Kyuhyun berkata dengan pedas, dan Yesung sama sekali tak peduli.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyuruhmu untuk duduk, terlebih di depanku, Cho." Telak Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun yang kini dengan santainya menghampiri kursi di hadapannya, mendudukan tubuhnya disana dan mengangkat bahu acuh saat mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Masa bodoh." Katanya.

"Arghh! Ruangan ini benar-benar bau, membuat perutku mual. Kalian benar-benar menjijikan hyung!" Donghae mengernyitkan dahi dan menutup hidungnya. Ia memilih duduk di sofa dibanding di kursi di hadapan meja kerja Yesung, menjauh atau ia akan muntah saat itu juga.

"Persetan! Apa urusanmu?!" Yesung mulai geram. Siapa yang tidak marah, tiba-tiba saja 'orang lain' masuk ke kantornya dengan seenak hati, ditambah ia sedang melakukan seks, dan sekarang 'orang lain' itu justru mencelanya.

Ryeowook bergumam kecil, ternyata suara Yesung barusan cukup membuatnya terbangun. Yesung yang menyadari itu langsung mendekapnya erat. Mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Tidur, jangan hiraukan mereka." Bisik Yesung, kemudian mengusap pipi Ryeowook dengan hidung mancungnya. Dan Ryeowook menurut lalu ia memeluk pinggang pria yang masih didudukinya itu dengan erat. Ryeowook memang belum sadar sepenuhnya bahwa di dalam sana ada tiga pria lain yang menatap ke arahnya dengan ekspressi berbeda-beda. Ia lelah, dan ia mengiginkan tidur sekarang.

"Biarkan saja, hyung. Sejak tadi pagi Donghae hyung memang menyebalkan, marah-marah tak jelas." Jelas Siwon, dan dihadiahi lemparan bantal oleh Donghae setelahnya. "Masih ada yang lebih penting dari ini, dibanding mengurusi percakapan yang tak penting itu." Lanjutnya. Membuat Yesung benar-benar bersyukur memiliki teman yang bisa berpikir dewasa, walaupun hanya satu.

"Perusahaan Young-"

"Jangan dilanjutkan." Potong Yesung, ia melirik Ryeowook yang masih tertidur. Nafasnya terdengar teratur.. "Langsung ke intinya."

Siwon mengangguk mengerti, "Hm, kami baru saja menghubungi seseorang, dia adalah… bagian dari agen mata-mata. Aku pikir, agar misi kita lebih cepat selesai, kita harus bekerja sama dengan mata-mata."

"Ya! Itu sebenarnya ideku!" seru Donghae. Jika saja Yesung tak sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini, dengan seseorang berada di depan tubuhnya, pasti ia akan langsung melempar Donghae dengan benda apapun di ruangannya.

"Oh, kalian merasa tidak mampu?" Yesung tersenyum mengejek. "Maka dari itu kalian menyewa seorang agen mata-mata untuk bercampur tangan di dalam misi kita? Begitu?" ucapannya barusan tentu saja membuat ketiga pria itu mendengus kesal.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir misi ini akan berjalan dengan lancar hanya dengan di dasari oleh empat otak? Selama ini kami yang selalu bekerja, kau hanya diam di kantor. Bersantai-santai disini, hanya tinggal menerima hasil laporan dari kami, dan kau selalu berkata bahwa kerja kami lamban. Dimana pikiranmu, Jongwoon?"

"Santai sedikit, Donghae!" Yesung mendengus, "Itu memang sudah tugas kalian, apa kau lupa aku ini siapa? Hahaha. Kalau aku bersantai-santai disini, hanya menunggu laporan kalian, dan selalu berkata bahwa kerja kalian lamban, memang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau ingin protes? Kau tidak terima?"

Donghae berdecih pelan mendengarnya. Ia tahu Yesung adalah bos disini, jadi mau tak mau ia hanya bisa diam jika sudah seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja melawan Yesung, tapi banginya itu hanya akan membuang-buang emosi saja. Beradu argument dengan pria itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal sendiri.

"Kalian diamlah! Kalian ini sudah tua tapi kenapa selalu tak ingin kalah jika berbicara!"

Kyuhyun kali ini berbicara, kesal juga melihat hyung-hyungnya selalu saja berdebat. Kapanpun, dimanapun, selalu saja berdebat. Bahkan untuk hal yang tak penting sekalipun.

"Jadi bagaimana, apa kau setuju?" tanya Kyuhyun, menatap lekat Yesung yang kini justru sibuk menciumi pundak Ryeowook yang sengaja dibukanya sedikit.

"Temui aku secepatnya." Yesung berkata, tanpa menatap sedikit pun pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya bosan. Memilih untuk menjilati dan kini menggigiti pundak Ryeowook hingga memerah. Dan pemilik tubuhnya mengerang tak nyaman.

"Nah, aku anggap kau menyetujuinya." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, begitu pula Siwon di sampingnya dan Donghae juga walau wajahnya masih terlihat keruh.

"Sudah selesai, kan? Sekarang keluar dari ruanganku."

Ketiganya mendengus. Sekilas ketiganya menatap Ryeowook. Mereka juga sebenarnya kasihan melihat Ryeowook, wajahnya terlihat polos dan mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya pria kecil itu tak pantas dilibatkan dalam masalah ini. Ditambah kini Yesung secara perlahan kembali menggerakan pinggulnya, memulainya kembali, dan tanpa bertanya pun mereka tahu bahwa Ryeowook masih kelelahan dan saat ini butuh istirahat.

Tapi jika mereka kembali mengingat Youngwoon, rasa kasihan pada Ryeowook pun bisa menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Ya! Tanpa kau suruh pun kami akan keluar!"

"Dan kami tak akan mengganggu waktu panjangmu dengan budakmu itu, hyung!"

**.**

**.**

"Hae, maaf aku harus memutuskan panggilanmu, malam ini café benar-benar sedang penuh." Wajahya terlihat resah.

"Kau pikir aku percaya?"

Tubuh kurusnya terperanjat, sebuah suara dari orang yang saat ini benar-benar tak ingin ditemuinya terdengar. Donghae dengan seringaian khasnya menatap kekasihnya (menurutnya) yang terdiam dengan matanya yang membulat. Baginya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Sejak kapan kau berani berbohong padaku, chagi?" tanya Donghae, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam café. Di café itu hanya ada satu orang, dan itu adalah pria yang kini bersama Donghae. "Kau pikir aku tak tahu jadwal di café ini? Ini yang kau sebut dalam keadaan penuh, chagi?" tanyanya.

Café memang sudah tutup sejak sejam yang lalu, hanya tertinggal satu pegawai yang saat ini ditugaskan untuk mengangkat kursi-kursi di meja dan mendapat jatah pulang lebih lama. Ia berbohong dengan mengatakan café sedang dalam keadaan penuh, dan ia baru sadar bahwa perkatannya tadi benar-benar bodoh.

Bagaimanapun Donghae sering datang kesini. Mengantarnya saat berangkat kerja, dan akan menjemputnya saat pulang walaupun waktu sudah malam. Bagaimanapun, mereka sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama cukup lama. Membuatnya sudah saling mengenal dekat. Memang seperti itulah seharusnya sepasang kekasih. Sepasang kekasih, sebelum ia memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak.

Donghae menatap lekat sosok pria yang begitu di cintainya, membuat pria itu terperangkap dalam tatapannya yang bagi siapapun terlihat begitu menghanyutkan. Menatap pria yang sangat dirindukannya, pria yang sudah membuat moodnya kacau selama beberapa hari ini, bahkan sampai membuatnya berani membentak Yesung karena emosinya yang tak dapat dikendalikan.

"Stop, Hae! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, k-kau… kau membuatku sedih…" Ia mundur perlahan, dan Donghae semakin memajukan tubuhnya mendekat. Donghae memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, dan ia justru tersenyum saat melihat pria di hadapannya itu gugup.

"Sedih?" tanya Donghae, "Lebih sedih kau... atau aku?" Donghae terkekeh pelan, walau sebenarnya tak ada yang lucu disini.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Hae…" Eunhyuk, nama pria itu, kini semakin gugup saat menyadari tubuhnya menghantam tembok. Sial, kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa melarikan diri darinya, pikir Eunhyuk.

"Aku mencintaimu, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini…" Donghae menaruh kedua sikunya di masing-masing sisi kepala Eunhyuk. Mengukungnya, membuat Eunhyuk mau tak mau menatap Donghae. Eunhyuk sadar, seindah apapun mata Donghae, tapi untuk saat ini kedua tatapannya terlihat redup. Dan Eunhyuk sedih melihatnya.

"Tapi aku-mhh!"

"Ssttt…" Donghae membekap mulut Eunhyuk dengan tangannya, "Jangan banyak berbicara. Yang harus kau tahu… kau akan tetap menjadi milikku, sampai kapanpun. Tak akan pernah ada kata perpisahan diantara kita, chagi."

Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menegang, saat pemuda itu meniupkan nafasnya di antara perpotongan lehernya. Eunhyuk menatap waspada, kedua tangannya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Donghae, memintanya untuk menjauhkannya dari mulutnya namun Donghae tidak mengindahkan.

"Aku rindu… kau tahu, chagi?" bisiknya, membuat Eunhyuk merinding. Ia ingin menangis, ia sedih melihat Donghae seperti ini. Ia ingin sekali berkata bahwa ia pun merindukannya, membalas kata-kata cintanya, atau bahkan menerjang pemuda yang pernah mengisi hidupnya selama dua tahun ini. Namun semua tak akan pernah ia lakukan.

Awalnya Eunhyuk ingin bernafas lega saat Donghae menjauhkan sebelah tangannya, namun dalam hitungan detik mulutnya kembali di bekap oleh Donghae. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda, Donghae mencium Eunhyuk dan pria berambut blonde itu berontak.

Berulang kali Eunhyuk memukul dada Donghae agar melepas ciumannya, tapi Donghae justru semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan memegang kedua pipi Eunhyuk dan memaksanya semakin menempel dengannya. Hingga akhirnya Donghae melepaskan ciuman paksanya saat Eunhyuk menampar pipinya, sebuah tamparan keras hingga membuat seorang Lee Donghae terdiam dengan sebelah pipinya yang memerah padam.

"Orang tuamu melarang hubungan kita, Hae!" Eunhyuk berteriak, jatuh sudah air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Ia sedih, marah, kesal, semua satu dalam perasaannya. Sedih dengan nasib hubungannya dan Donghae sekarang, marah karena Donghae yang tak dapat mengerti dengan keadaan, dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena terlalu mencintai Donghae sampai ingin membencipun ia tak bisa.

"Pulang, Hae…" Eunhyuk masih terisak, kemudian menghapus air matanya dengan sedikit kasar. Sebelah tangannya menunjuk pintu café, meminta Donghae dengan sangat agar pria itu mau keluar sekarang juga.

"Chagi-"

"Pulang, Hae!" Eunhyuk kembali membentaknya, dan Donghae bersumpah ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya Eunhyuk berkata dengan nada setinggi itu. Dan rasa panas di pipinya, ia juga baru mendapatkannya dari Eunhyuk. Orang yang dicintainya, orang pertama yang yang berani menamparnya.

"Baik," Donghae tersenyum hambar, kemudian melangkah mundur. "Aku pulang, sesuai keinginanmu." Donghae masih berjalan mundur, merentangkan tangan dan menunjukan pada Eunhyuk ia menuruti keinginannya.

Eunhyuk membuang muka, menatap kemanapun asal ia tak menatap Donghae yang kini benar-benar keluar dari dalam café. Saat Donghae sudah keluar, ia menatap Donghae yang kini menghampiri mobilnya. Dengan jelas ia melihat bagaimana kesalnya Donghae. Menarik dasinya dengan kasar, menendang ban mobilnya dengan keras, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan sekali bantingan. Dan Donghae pun benar-benar pergi dari area café dengan melajukan mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi.

**.**

**.**

"Hubungi dokter pribadiku."

"Baik, tuan."

"Cuci bersih semua pakaian kotor yang Kibum bawa."

"Baik, tuan."

"Buatkan bubur untuknya dan bawa ke kamar."

"Baik, tuan."

"Lalu Kibum ah, siapkan piyama untuk dipakainya nanti."

Satu persatu pelayan-pelayan rumah yang awalnya mengikutinya mulai pergi, menuruti kemauannya dan mengerjakan apa yang dimintanya dengan cepat jika tak ingin kena marah karena lamban. Begitu pula dengan Kibum, ia yang datang bersama Yesung dari kantor langsung melesat menuju kamar Ryeowook dan mencari piyama sesuai keinginan majikannya itu.

Yesung berjalan dengan cepat, hari ini ia pulang lebih awal dari biasanya karena suatu hal. Ia menggendong Ryeowook dengan bridal. Dibalik wajahnya yang datar tak berekspressi, sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa kekhawatiran di benaknya.

Ryeowook demam, dan ia tahu ini semua karena salahnya. Yesung yang terlalu memikirkan diri sendiri tak peduli saat Ryeowook mengeluh karena ruangan pribadinya di kantor terlalu dingin, walau saat itu tubuhnya ditindih di atas sofa oleh Yesung yang sama telanjang dengannya, ia tetap merasa kedinginan. Lagipula ia sudah lebih dulu ditelanjangi oleh Yesung. Ditambah Yesung yang tak berhenti menyetubuhinya, mungkin ia tak akan berhenti jika saja ia tak tahu bahwa Ryeowook sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

Jika di awal Ryeowook benar-benar antusias dan senang saat Kibum berkata bahwa Yesung menyuruhnya untuk datang ke kantor, setelah apa yang diterimanya tadi ia benar-benar akan mengubur dalam rasa bahagianya itu.

Yesung membawa Ryeowook ke kamarnya, lalu menidurkannya dengan hati-hati di ranjang. Ryeowook benar-benar pucat sekarang. Yesung mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang, memperhatikan Ryeowook lalu menutupi sebagian tubuh pria itu hingga dada dengan selimut tebal miliknya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir... dan aku benci mengakuinya."

Yesung menghela nafas. Ia tak pernah merasakan rasa seperti ini lagi, terakhir kali ia merasakannya saat kedua orang tuanya dalam keadaan sekarat.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Ryeowook, walau sekarang ia masih berpakaian lengkap kantor ia tak peduli. Ikut masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dengan pelan, suatu hal yang jarang dilakukan oleh orang kerasa kepala dan mau menag sendiri seperti Yesung.

Entah apa yang ia katakan, ia bergumam tak jelas dan membisikannya pada Ryeowook. Menutup mata dan bernafas di dekat telinga Ryeowook. Dan saat ia kembali membuka mata dan menatap lurus ke depan, sesuatu membuatnya penasaran. Sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda, warna yang benar-benar Yesung benci karena terlalu mencolok kini berada di atas meja nakasnya.

Yesung bangkit dan mencoba menggapai benda itu dengan berusaha tak menimbulkan suara yang terlalu mengganggu. Saat ia berhasil mengambilnya dan membuka penutup kotak berukuran sedang itu, sebuah kertas menyambut penglihatannya. Dalam diam ia pun membacanya.

_Dear Yesung hyung~_

_Selamat hari jadi yang kedua! ^^_

Yesung terdiam, berpikir dan heran bagaimana pria bernama Kim Ryeowook itu mengingatnya. Bahkan ia sendiri pun lupa 'hari jadi'nya dengan Ryeowook. Atau lebih tepatnya ia tak pernah tahu kapan dan tanggal berapa mereka mulai berhubungan.

_Semakin hari aku semakin mencintaimu. Bagaimana denganmu?_

_Apa kau pun merasakan hal yang sama, hyung? Kkkk~_

Yesung merasa geli sendiri membacanya. Cinta? Bahkan ia tak tahu dengan jelas apa arti cinta selama ia hidup dalam 24 tahun ini. Cinta hanya akan membuatmu lemah, bodoh, tanpa arah, dan terlihat konyol, seperti itulah pendapat Yesung.

_Aku berharap hubungan kita menjadi baik, lebih baik, sangat baik, dan yang terbaik._

_Aku hanya bisa memberikan ini sebagai hadiah dariku, Kibum berbaik hati mau keluar rumah membelikanku perlengkapan untuk membuatnya. Kuharap kau tak marah^^_

_Maaf aku hanya bisa memberikan ini, tapi semoga hyung suka ne? Kkk~_

_Saranghae~*_

Sebuah topi rajutan. Yesung mengeluarkannya, tersenyum tipis dan memperhatikan benda tersebut. Ia sudah besar, sudah dewasa, apa masih pantas memakai topi yang bahkan modelnya seperti topi untuk bayi (menurut Yesung) seperti ini?

"Ye… Wook?" gumam Yesung saat membaca tulisan yang berada di topi itu. Membuatnya kembali terkekeh geli. Ada-ada saja, pikirnya.

Yesung menaruh kembali kotak tadi di tempatnya, tapi tidak untuk topinya. Ia menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan ke wajah Ryeowook. Nafas hangatnya menerpa wajah Ryeowook, jika saja namja manis itu dalam keadaan sadar mungkin wajahnya akan memerah.

"Terima kasih…"

Dan Yesung memberikan kecupan ringan di dahi Ryeowook, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia dapat bersikap lembut seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**[Author's note]**

Aaaaaa maaf saya ngaret banget, modem saya habis dan ini baru diisi T_T Saya juga baru bisa publish ini dulu, karena My Naughty Rommate filenya kehapus huweeeeee *jedotin pala* sedangkan My little Family baru setengah dan ELL&CAN belum diedit hehehe.

Kalian tahu? Saya selalu senyum senyum kalau baca review yang isinya saran atau bahkan kritikan, saya ngerasa readers saya benar-benar perhatian (?) dan saya sangat suka aaaaaa~ *pelukin*

Dan wajah saya akan berubah seperti "._." Kalau ada readers yang bilang "AUTHORR KEJAMMM! YESUNG JAHATT! RYEOWOOK KASIHAN! AUTHOR SENENG BANGET SIH NYIKSA?" serius saya takut ._. jangan amuk saya hiksss.

Disini otak saya benar-benar kekures buat bikin NC -_- jadi ide saya buat ngejelasin 'ada-apa-jongwoon-dan-youngwoon', 'bagaimana-perasaan-jongwoon', dll menghilang entah kemana -_- saya jelasin chap depan deh hehe. Dan saya sebenernya masih banyak yang saya mau kasih tau ke kalian, tapi saya lupa ._. topi yang Ryeowook kasih tuh topi yang sering dia pake kalau siaran di SUKIRA itu loh, yang ada bandul dua di ujungnya hahahahah.

Eunhyuk disini muncul, ada hubungannya kok sama Ryeowook, taulahhhhh :3

BIG THANKS to: **LEEN 25** | **Lee Chizumi** | Guest2 | **YangirEcchi'95** | **Phylindan** | **pumpkinsparkyumin **| **wulandarydesy** | **fieeloving13** | **Kim Sooyeon** | **NicKyun** | ririn chubby | Guest3 | yuliAYWS | **Daevict024** | yws | Giie-tha1212 | **choi Ryeosomnia** | cho yayas kyumin | **SSungMine** | **ichigo song** | **dhian930715ELF** | jongwookie | whisperer | Guest4 | yunip | ** .16** | yhe | **Yewook Turtle** | **chikakyumin**| **R'Rin4869** | misskyu0604 | trilililili | **EternalClouds2421 **| **nanissaa** | Guest5 | **yumiewooki **| **bluenamikaze** | YeyeWooKIM97 | **Always YeWook**| Guest6 | **nanissaa** | jongwookie | Whisperer | **One Eyes **| AnieJOY'ERS | **NicKyun** | babyryou | yewookshipper | Cholee137 | **TiiloveRyeoTao **| christiana | **ichigo song **| **Love Clouds** | melochoco | lia | diitactorlove | **Kyute EvilMagnae** | **ichigo song** | **dhian930715ELF **|**Yewook Turtle**

Sayonara~ sampai berjumpa lagi… Review lagi yaaaaaa

"_**Ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting~!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Yours **© Choi RinRi

Main Cast : Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Adult Fanfic, M-preg.

.

Yesung = 25 tahun

Ryeowook = 20 tahun

Kibum = 20 tahun

Kyuhyun = 20 tahun

Donghae = 23 tahun

Siwon = 23 tahun

Eunhyuk = 23 tahun

Youngwoon = 43 tahun

Leeteuk = 44 tahun

Kangta = 37 tahun

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 3]**

**Nb: Italic text = flashback.**

**.**

**.**

"Annyeong… appa." Yesung menyembulkan kepala di balik pintu, lalu ia sedikit terbatuk saat gumpalan debu berwujud udara menerpa wajahnya. Membuatnya harus menutup mulut dan hidung dengan telapak tangannya.

Karena hawa di dalam ruangan ini penuh debu dan sedikit pengap, awalnya Yesung ingin membuka pintunya lebar. Tapi berhubung ia tak ingin siapapun melihat apa yang dilakukannya di dalam, ia lebih memilih menutup pintunya rapat. Setidaknya, ia berpikir ruangan yang pengap dan berdebu ini tak akan membuatnya mati dengan mudah.

Saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua sudut di ruangan ini, ia tersenyum tipis. Tak ada yang berubah dari ruangan ini, keadaan ruang kerja ayahnya ini masih terlihat sama. Saat ayahnya meninggal, Yesung memutuskan untuk menutup rapat dan tak membiarkan siapapun untuk masuk ke dalamnya, bahkan para pelayan yang ingin membersihkan ruangan itu pun tetap tidak diperbolehkan. Sejak dulu ruangan ini hanya digunakan oleh ayahnya sendiri, jadi saat ayahnya meninggal ia tak membiarkan siapapun untuk memasukinya.

Di ruangan ini terdapat rak-rak buku yang mendominasi setiap sudut. Buku-buku dengan berjuta ilmu tertata rapi di setiap rak kayu berukuran tinggi yang berjejer. Ayahnya, Kim Hankyung, adalah seorang pembaca berat— bahkan bisa dikatakan seorang maniak buku. Semasa hidupnya, Hankyung adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Selain maniak buku, dia juga seorang pekerja keras.

Bagi Hankyung, waktu luang adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga—selain anaknya dan istri tercintanya. Saat ia mendapatkan kesempatan itu, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya di dalam ruangan ini. Membaca buku, ditemani teh hangat yang dibuat oleh istrinya, dan Yesung yang duduk disampingnya dan selalu memperhatikan Hankyung ketika sedang membaca. Yesung sangat suka memperhatikan ekspresi Hankyung ketika membaca, baginya terlihat menarik dan wajah ayahnya itu akan terlihat semakin tampan jika serius. Dan jika sudah besar, ia selalu ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya. Ya, seperti itulah yang Yesung ingat dari mendiang ayahnya.

Saat ini, ia terbangun di malam hari dan ia susah untuk tidur kembali. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi tiba-tiba ia merindukan Hankyung. Setelah memastikan bahwa Ryeowook masih terlelap, ia turun dari ranjang dengan hati-hati dan keluar sambil menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan.

Yesung sudah lama tidak masuk ke ruangan ini. Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia datang kesini saat ia masih berusia 10 tahun— sambil menangis karena merindukan ayahnya, dan sekarang ia melakukannya lagi. Disaat ia merindukan Hankyung, ia pasti akan datang kesini. Seperti kebiasaannya saat dulu, hanya saja bedanya sekarang ia tidak menangis.

Yesung mengusap jari telunjuknya pada meja kerja di ruangan tersebut. Saat dilihat, ternyata debu yang menempel di ujung jarinya cukup tebal. Beda lagi saat Yesung mendongkak, di langit-langit atap banyak sekali sarang laba-laba yang menempel. Jika dilihat sekilas, dibandingkan ruang kerja, tempat ini lebih cocok untuk disebut gudang.

Ia menarik kursi yang berada di belakang meja. Dulu kursi ini selalu di duduki Hankyung, tapi sekarang Yesung mendudukinya. Menyandarkan punggungnya dan untuk sejenak ia menutup mata. Ia jadi teringat masa-masa dulu, ketika Hankyung masih bersamanya.

Dulu, jika ibunya sedang tidak ada di rumah, ia sering datang kesini dan menemani Hankyung. Berlari riang lalu memeluk ayahnya yang selalu saja sedang membaca. Hankyung pasti langsung mengusap rambut hitamnya, mengecup keningnya, lalu memangkunya dan mendengarkan dengan baik saat Yesung mulai menceritakan bagaimana 'aksi petualangan'nya di sekolah.

Saat ayahnya masih ada, ia masih bisa tersenyum lebar. Saat ayahnya masih ada, ia masih bisa tertawa riang. Saat ayahnya masih ada, ia masih bisa berekspressi dengan antusias. Dan saat ayahnya masih ada, ia belum menjadi Yesung yang sekarang. Yesung yang lebih banyak diam, tanpa ekspressi, dan beraura gelap. Hanya ada dendam, dendam, dan dendam di pikirannya.

Jika boleh jujur, Yesung juga tak mau menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. Ia bukannya sudah terbiasa dengan keadaannya ini, tapi dia memang diharuskan untuk terbiasa. Jika dipikir ulang, hidupnya yang dulu memang lebih indah. Dan jika boleh memilih, ia lebih ingin mati saja bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tapi, ia juga tak ingin mati dengan mudah— terlebih membiarkan orang yang telah membuat hidupnya berantakan seperti ini justru hidup senang.

Bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain, siapa yang menginginkan itu?

**.**

**.**

_Satu persatu anak tangga ditapakinya, tangga-tangga yang membawanya ke lantai dasar rumahnya. Beberapa kali ia mengucek kedua mata sambil bergumam kecil. Sebenarnya ia masih mengantuk, hanya saja kenyataan ibunya yang menghilang dari sisinya membuatnya terbangun dan sulit untuk kembali tidur._

_Sebelah tangannya memegang erat pegangan tangga yang terbuat dari kayu. Dan saat ia berdiri di anak tangga kelima dari bawah, sesuatu membuat mata sipitnya sedikit melebar. "Umma?" ujarnya, menatap sosok namja berparas cantik yang kini berada di hadapannya._

_Mungkin butuh beberapa detik sampai panggilannya ditanggapi. Ibunya menoleh, dan yang membuatnya bingung— kenapa ibunya harus sekaget itu melihat dirinya?_

"_J-Jongwoon?!"_

_Namja berwajah cantik itu segera mendorong tubuh namja lainnya, yang sebelumnya menghimpitnya ke dinding dan mereka berciuman panas. Terasa menggairahkan, setidaknya seperti itu sebelum kehadiran sosok anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun itu menganggu kemesraan mereka._

"_Umma, gwaenchana?" tanya Yesung, sambil memperhatikan ibunya yang sedang sibuk sendiri. Ibunya kini sedang sibuk mengaitkan kembali kancing-kancing piyama tipisnya. Kemudian mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya dan merapikan rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan. Setelah merasa lebih baik, ia pun berjalan menghampiri Yesung yang masih berdiri di tangga._

"_Ne, gwaenchanayo." jawabnya, dan ia tersenyum semanis mungkin. Setidaknya dapat membuat rasa gugupnya tertutupi. "Ah, bukankah tadi Jongwoon sudah tidur?" sosok cantik itu menggendong putranya, kemudian mencium pipinya dengan hidung mancungnya dan mengusap lembut rambut hitamnya._

"_Jongwoon takut…" adunya, dan kini bibir bawahnya maju, membuatnya terlihat cemberut. "tadi Jongwoon bermimpi bertemu hantu.."_

_Kim Heechul, nama namja cantik tadi, tersenyum kecil saat mendengar cerita putranya tersebut. Dan juga gemas dalam bersamaan, gemas melihat wajah lucu anaknya yang ketakutan saat bercerita._

"_Membuatku terbangun, dan saat Jongwoon bangun… umma justru tidak ada, Jongwoon mencari umma." Jelasnya. Ia memeluk erat leher Heechul, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat antar cemberut, sedih, dan menggemaskan dalam bersamaan itu di ceruk leher ibunya._

"_Aigoo, anak umma ketakutan, ne?" tanyanya, dan dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Yesung. Ia mengacak rambut putranya itu gemas._

"_Umma, appa mana?" tanya Yesung._

_Heechul sesaat terlihat menghela nafas, "Hm, appa sekarang berada di China, sayang. Jadi appa tidak akan pulang." Jelasnya, dan semakin membuat bibir bawah Yesung maju._

"_Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali tidur, ne?" bujuknya. Yesung menurut, menganggukan kembali kepalanya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada namja yang sudah melahirkannya itu. Baru saja kedua kakinya melangkah beberapa tapak, Yesung kembali memanggilnya. Membuatnya menoleh tapi tidak berhenti melangkah._

"_Ahjussi itu…" sebelah tangan Yesung menunjuk, memberi tahu orang yang ia maksud. Seorang namja lain kini berada di rumahnya, duduk santai di sofa ruang tamunya, dan Yesung sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. "dia siapa, umma?" tanyanya. Saat Yesung bertanya seperti itu, ia dapat merasakan bahwa langkah Heechul terhenti, dan Heechul pun menoleh ke belakang._

_Bagaimanapun, saat ini Yesung masih berusia 7 tahun. Ia tidak mengerti tentang apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Saat ia melihat ibunya bersama namja lain yang tidak dikenalnya, saat ibunya dihimpit ke dinding dan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan namja itu, atau saat tubuh ibunya mulai digerayangi oleh tangan namja asing itu—Yesung masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari semua kegiatan itu. Jadi ia hanya diam, dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun._

"_Aku?" namja yang baru saja ditunjuk Yesung akhirnya berbicara sambil menunjuk balik dirinya sendiri. Saat melihat Yesung menganggukan kepala, namja itu justru menyeringai. Dan Heechul yang melihat itu mendelik tajam padanya, memberinya isyarat agar tak berkata yang aneh-aneh jika tak ingin semuanya menjadi kacau._

"_Aku ini kekasih ummamu." Jawabnya santai. Ia menyeringai semakin lebar saat melihat istri dari Kim Hankyung itu menggertakan giginya dan menatapnya tajam padanya._

"_Youngwoon!"_

"_Santai saja, Chulie hyung."_

**.**

**.**

"Youngwoon brengsek!" umpatnya, saat sekelebat ingatan di masa lalunya kembali teringat. Ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang dapat dibohongi dengan mudah, ia bukan lagi anak berusia 7 tahun yang dapat dialihkan perhatiannya hanya dengan melihat senyum manis ibunya, dan ia juga bukan lagi anak kecil yang sangat menyayangi ibunya. Ia membenci ibunya, namja berkedok wajah cantik yang sudah sesuka hati mempermainkan suaminya sendiri, dan berselingkuh di depan anaknya sendiri.

Jika saja misinya sudah terbalaskan, mungkin ia tak akan mau repot dengan 'menyandera' anak dari namja yang paling dibencinya itu. Jika saja ia sudah berhasil membuat hidup Youngwoon sama sepertinya, mungkin ia juga tak akan mau membawa namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu ke dalam hidupnya. Dan jika saja semua itu bukan sekedar 'jika', mungkin ia akan memilih membunuh Youngwoon saja.

Yesung menghela nafas, mencoba menetralkan emosinya yang mulai terpancing—bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengingat kejadian dulu. Tiba-tiba pandangannya terpaku, sebuah figura yang terdapat di atas meja menarik perhatiannya. Debu yang menempel di figura tersebut cukup tebal, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk melihatnya secara kasat mata. Diraihnya figura berukuran kecil tersebut. Yesung hanya diam sambil menatap figura di tangannya dan mulai mengingat-ngingat foto apa yang ditaruh ayahnya itu di atas meja kerja— sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk membersihkannya dengan meniup debunya.

Dan baru saja sedikit debu menghilang dari figura tersebut, Yesung dibuat berdecih. "Menjijikan," Yesung tersenyum remeh, memandangi sebuah figura yang masih setia berada di tangannya. Sebuah foto keluarga.

Seorang namja dewasa berwajah oriental yang menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru tua terlihat disana, namja dewasa itu menggendong seorang anak kecil— anak laki-laki berumur 3 tahun yang memiliki kemiripan dengannya. Seorang namja cantik yang memeluk pinggangnya terlihat berada di sampingnya, dengan kemeja berpinggang ramping yang memiliki model sama dengannya, istri tercintanya.

Kim Hankyung, Kim Heechul, dan Kim Jongwoon— telihat membungkuk dan berfoto bersama dengan senyum yang terlihat merekah, bahkan ketiganya lebih terlihat tertawa. Benar-benar potret keluarga bahagia, tapi tidak menurut Yesung.

Mungkin saat itu juga Yesung sudah membanting figura tersebut, tapi niatannya terhenti saat pintu ruangan ini diketuk. Awalnya Yesung diam, tidak menyuruhnya masuk, tapi tidak juga mengusirnya. Jika saja yang mengetuknya adalah pelayan rumahnya, mungkin ia akan segera mengusirnya. Dan lagipula, tidak ada pelayan yang akan berani mengetuk pintu ruangan ini.

"Yesung hyung," suara ketukan kembali terdengar. Yesung tak perlu berpikir dua kali siapa yang mengetuk pintu tersebut, hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama 'Yesung' di rumah ini. Nama pemberian Hankyung.

"Masuk," jawabnya datar, seperti biasa.

Tak lama, pintu pun terbuka, membuat ruangan gelap ini sedikit bercahaya mendapatkan sinar dari arah pintu. Sama seperti Yesung, Ryeowook pun dibuat terbatuk saat pertama kali memasuki ruangan ini. Ia masih memakai piyama pemberian Yesung yang masih terlihat besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Ujung celananya pun sampai menutupi mata kakinya dan terinjak oleh ujung telapak kakinya. Dan tangan piyama berwarna putih itu pun sampai membuat kedua tangan Ryeowook tidak terlihat.

"Kau sedang sakit, untuk apa—"

"A-aku sudah sembuh, hyung!" ujar Ryeowook meyakinkan.

"Sudah berani memotong ucapanku?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menunduk, memainkan kedua ujung piyamanya, dan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang sudah berani melakukan hal selancang itu.

Yesung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan mendengus saat melihat Ryeowook yang mulai ketakutan. Apa ia terlihat menyeramkan?

Sebenarnya Ryeowook terbangun saat mengetahui Yesung keluar dari kamar. Ia mengira Yesung kembali ke kamarnya, tapi saat ia kaluar kamar untuk mengikuti Yesung, ternyata kekasihnya itu justru masuk ke ruangan ini. Ruangan yang tak pernah ia tahu untuk apa.

"Kemari,"

"Nde?"

Yesung menghela nafas, "Kubilang kemari, apa pendengaranmu bermasalah?"

Ryeowook mengangguk sekilas. Ia mendekati Yesung dengan takut-takut, dan masih memilih menunduk. Tatapan mata Yesung adalah hal utama yang paling ditakutinya. Entahlah.

Di awal, Yesung membuat peraturan untuk siapapun penghuni di rumah ini agar tidak memasuki ruang kerja mendiang ayahnya. Dan sekarang, ia justru memperbolehkan Ryeowook untuk memasukinya, memperbolehkan namja yang baru tinggal di rumah ini sekitar 2 bulan.

"Duduk," ujar Yesung kemudian. Mengusap kedua pahanya yang berada di bawah meja, tapi Ryeowook masih mengerti maksud ucapan namja di hadapannya itu. "aku bilang duduk!" bentak Yesung saat melihat Ryeowook yang hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

Ryeowook menurut, dengan ragu ia mendekati Yesung. Ia merasa risih diperhatikan se-intens itu, jadi ia memilih untuk menatap kemanapun selain Yesung. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Yesung, membelakanginya. Ryeowook cukup terkejut saat Yesung melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang miliknya, menarik tubuhnya dan membuatnya mundur. Semakin membuat punggungnya menempel pada dada Yesung.

Ryeowook kali ini mati-matian menutup mulutnya saat merasakan bibir Yesung yang mulai bermain di ceruk lehernya. Yesung sendiri memilih untuk memejamkan mata, mengusapkan hidungnya pada leher Ryeowook dan menghirup wangi khas tubuh namja kecil di pangkuannya tersebut. Ia merasa kecanduan, setiap saat ia selalu ingin menikmatinya.

Ryeowook mengerang saat Yesung mengigit kecil bagian lehernya, meningalkan tanda kemerahan dan Yesung menghisapnya dengan kuat. Kening Yesung mengkerut dengan alisnya yang terlihat menyatu saat apa yang dia tunggu tak juga didapatkannya, sedari tadi ia menunggu Ryeowook untuk mengeluarkan desahannya.

Ryeowook mulai merasa tidak nyaman, sesekali ia menggerakan tubuhnya untuk membenarkan posisi duduknya. Tapi rasa yang sama tetap didapatkannya. Saat sebelah tangan Yesung yang lain mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam piyamanya, Ryeowook semakin dibuat gelisah. Dan ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya saat tangan Yesung mulai memainkan _nipples _miliknya. Menariknya, memilinnya, terus seperti itu hingga membuat Ryeowook mendesah. Dan Yesung menyeringai dibalik hisapannya pada leher putih Ryeowook.

"Akh… Yess..sunghh…" kepala Ryeowook mendongkak, dan itu justru semakin membuat Yesung lebih leluasa menandai lehernya. Ryeowook meremas kedua paha Yesung cukup keras, membuat pemiliknya meringis namun tidak menghentikan kegiatannya.

Yesung mempermainkan _nipples_ Ryeowook dengan jarinya. Menyenggolnya ke atas dan ke bawah menggunakan jari telunjuknya dengan gerakan cepat. Dan saat Ryeowook kembali menggeser posisi duduknya, bisa dirasakan sesuatu yang diduduki Ryeowook mengeras—dan ini adalah pertanda buruk untuknya.

"Tarik tanganmu ke atas," titah Yesung setelah memberi jilatan penuh di leher Ryeowook. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook menurut. Menarik kedua tangannya ke atas, dan saat itu juga Yesung langsung menarik piyama Ryeowook ke atas. Melepasnya dan membuangnya asal.

Udara yang dingin langsung menerpa tubuh atas Ryeowok yang tanpa perlindungan. Ia menggigil, dan ia berpikir mungkin saja ia akan kembali sakit. Tapi tiba-tiba Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya, membuatnya dalam posisi menghadap Yesung, dan namja itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Ryeowook.

Yesung hanya diam, menatap Ryeowook tanpa ekspressi—namun cukup membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah. Sebelumnya ia belum pernah bertatapan langsung dengan Yesung sedekat ini, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa namja di depannya ini benar-benar memiliki wajah yang tampan.

Dua mata yang terlihat tajam, hidung yang mancung, rahang yang tegas dan… bibir merah yang selalu mampu membuatnya terbuai. Astaga, Ryeowook benar-benar dibuat terpana.

Tubuh Ryeowook tiba-tiba menegang, saat Yesung memeluknya. Kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan lehernya dan Ryeowook dapat merasakan nafas hangat menggelitik tubuhnya.

Dalam diam Ryeowook tersenyum. Yesung jarang sekali bersikap lembut seperti ini padanya. Kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya pasif mulai bergerak. Sedikit ragu ia menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang Yesung, perlahan merambat naik dan ia memeluk punggung Yesung. Senyuman kembali terukir manis di wajahnya, kemudian menaruh kepalanya di pundak lebar Yesung.

Entahlah, ia tak peduli sikap Yesung yang seperti ini akan bertahan sampai mana. Karena tanpa perlu di deskripsikan dengan kata-kata, saat ini ia merasa cukup bahagia.

**.**

**.**

Ia menyesap tehnya dengan nikmat, air teh yang cukup membuatnya merasa lebih hangat. Ia melirik pada jendela besar yang tak tertutupi oleh gorden, memperhatikan salju yang semakin lama semakin banyak turun memenuhi halaman tempatnya tinggal saat ini. Dan karena salju pula lah ia memilih untuk bersantai di depan perapian dan mendudukan tubuhnya disebuah kursi berbahan kayu.

"Youngwoon," sebuah tangan terasa melingkar di lehernya, dan ia tersenyum kecil saat mendapati istrinya yang kini berdiri di belakangnya. "kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah larut malam." tanyanya.

Namja bertubuh tegap itu hanya menggeleng pelan, "Aku belum mengantuk, Teukie," jawabnya. "kau sendiri belum tidur."

Istri dari Kim Youngwoon itu hanya memperlihatkan senyum manisnya, "Sama sepertimu." Jawabnya. Ia mengambil tempat disamping Youngwoon, dan mulai memandangi perapian seperti yang dilakukan suaminya tersebut.

"Youngwoon, aku merindukan Ryeowook." Ujar namja bernama Leeteuk itu, ia menundukan kepalanya dan rautnya terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Entahlah, tapi selama ini aku selalu merasakan hal yang tidak mengenakan."

Youngwoon menoleh, cukup mengerti dengan kekhawatiran istrinya tersebut. Ia dan Leeteuk sudah meninggalkan Korea, dan termasuk Ryeowook selama 2 bulan lamanya. Leeteuk adalah ibunya, jadi ia merasa wajar saja jika Leeteuk merindukan dan mengkhawatirkannya. Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Youngwoon menggenggam lembut sebelah tangan istrinya, "Aku pastikan Ryeowook akan baik-baik saja di Korea. Terakhir kali aku mengabarinya, dia berkata dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya. Tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan saat melihat Leeteuk menoleh dan menatapnya dengan ragu.

"Dia seorang namja, dia sudah besar, aku yakin dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil, perkataan Youngwoon cukup membuatnya lebih merasa tenang. Ia berusaha menampik segala pikiran negatifnya tentang Ryeowook. Lagipula, saat ia dan Youngwoon di Korea pun, Ryeowook memang sudah memilih hidup sendiri.

Walau ia akui, ia masih merasa cemas.

"Teukie, besok aku ingin pergi ke China."

Leeteuk yang mendengar itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Eh? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" tanyanya.

Youngwoon menghela nafas berat, "Entahlah, intinya besok aku ingin pergi ke China. Dan tolong beri tahu kepergianku ini pada staf yang lain di perusahaan." Ujarnya.

Leeteuk sedikit dibuat bingung. Suaminya bukanlah tipe orang yang gegabah dan main ambil tindakan sendiri. "Tapi kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. Seingatnya, Youngwoon adalah seorang pekerja keras dan tidak akan mau menelantarkan pekerjaannya begitu saja.

"Aku… ingin mengunjungi makam Hankyung."

**.**

**.**

"Jonghh… Woon…akh…" Ryeowook memegang kuat bagian depan meja, menjadikannya tumpuan agar tubuhnya tak kehilangan keseimbangan. Kedua sikunya menempel dengan meja, menahan agar dada sampai perutnya tidak menyentuh meja. Sedangkan bagian belakangnya dibiarkan menungging. Kedua lututnya menekuk dan menyentuh paha Yesung yang masih duduk di kursinya.

Yesung mencengkram kuat kedua paha Ryeowook agar namja yang sedang menungging di depannya itu tidak banyak bergerak. Sedari tadi ia masih merunduk, dan mulutnya pun masih bermain di area yang sama. Ia memasukan lidahnya ke dalam _hole _Ryeowook sedalam yang ia bisa, mengaduknya, kemudian menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan suara hisapan yang kuat.

"Akhh… nghhh…" Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Apa yang dilakukan Yesung pada bagian _hole_nya membuat gairahnya bergejolak. Hasratnya semakin meninggi dan ia merasa _hole_nya semakin berkedut. Yesung menggigit kecil bagian luar _hole_ namja di hadapannya itu, dan perbuatannya membuat _hole_ Ryeowook semakin memerah.

Ryeowook sudah tidak kuat, sesuatu memaksa untuk keluar dari ujung penisnya yang sudah sedari tadi menegang. Selang beberapa detik ketika Yesung kembali memasukan lidahnya, kejantanannya menyemburkan cairan putih yang mengotori paha Yesung dan sampai menetes ke lantai. Yesung tak tinggal diam, ia mengarahkan sebelah tangannya dan mengurut penis Ryeowook dengan kuat. Menariknya dan membuat telapak tangannya di kotori oleh cairan Ryeowook, memang itu yang diinginkannya.

Ia mengolesinya pada hole Ryeowook, dan mulai menjilati spermanya disana. Sedangkan Ryeowook yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan beban tubuhnya ambruk dan dadanya menyentuh meja. Ia ingin bernafas normal tapi Yesung kembali membuatnya mendesah karena masih mengerjai holenya yang diolesi sperma miliknya sendiri.

Setelah puas, Yesung menjilati bibirnya yang dipenuhi sperma dengan seduktif. Dalam gerakan cepat, ia membalik tubuh Ryeowook dan membuatnya telentang di atas meja dengan kaki yang menjuntai ke bawah.

Yesung memajukan kursi yang di dudukinya agar kebih mendekat pada Ryeowook yang kini sedikit bisa bernafas dengan normal. Tapi tak lama, karena Yesung sudah menarik sebelah kakinya dan menaruh pahanya di pundak. Membuat penis miliknya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Yesung. Penisnya saat itu masih lemas pasca _orgasme_. Tapi hanya dengan Yesung memandanginya—penisnya kembali menegang. Membuat Yesung menyeringai dan Ryeowook merutuk dalam hati atas respon tubuhnya yang terlalu cepat itu.

Ryeowook mendesis pelan saat Yesung menjilati kejantanannya. Terus membasahi batangnya dengan _saliva _dan Yesung mengitari lidahnya di pangkalnya saat tahu _precum_ mulai mengalir disana. Membuat lidahnya sendiri bercampur _saliva _dan_ precum_ yang menetes. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yesung segera meraup penis berukuran kecil tersebut. Menghisapnya, memasukan sepenuhnya ke dalam mulutnya, dan Ryeowook mendesah cukup keras karenanya.

Kali ini Ryeowook memegang masing-masing kedua sisi meja. Matanya terpejam dengan wajah yang berkeringat dan memerah panas. Sesekali ia membuka mata dan memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Yesung pada tubuhnya, dan itu membuat tubuhnya semakin memanas saat ia melihat bagaimana ekspresi Yesung yang terlihat begitu menikmati miliknya.

"Ouhh… akhhh… Hyunghhh… nghhh…" desah Ryeowook diluar kendali, semakin membuatnya menggila. Dan disaat kenikmatannya hampir mencapai puncak, Yesung dengan sengaja justru mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam mulut.

"H-hyung…" Ryeowook mengangkat punggungnya, menatap Yesung dengan tatapan tak percaya dan nafas yang terdengar menderu. Yesung tidak menjawab, ia memilih untuk melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Membuang asal piyamanya dan membuatnya tubuhnya sama telanjangnya dengan Ryeowook. Memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang selalu Ryeowook kagumi dan membuat tubuhnya memanas.

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk bangun, menurunkannya dari atas meja, dan segera menghimpitnya ke dinding dalam posisi memunggunginya.

"Hyung…" Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya erat saat merasakan Yesung yang mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan menekuknya pada dinding. Membuatnya mengerang saat Yesung mulai menggesekan ujung penisnya yang sudah sangat menegang pada hole miliknya.

Yesung melebarkan _hole _Ryeowook dengan kedua jari telunjuknya, dan menghentakkan penisnya langsung hingga membuat Ryeowook menjerit keras.

"Arghh pelan hyungh! Arghh arhhh!"

Yesung masa bodoh, ia tak mempedulikan Ryeowook yang terus menjerit bahkan kini mulai menangis. Ia hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Terus menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat, terus menusukan penisnya semakin dalam, dan ia akan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang paling disukainya.

Tubuh Ryeowook ikut tersentak ke belakang dan ke depan, tak ayal membuat penisnya yang menegang bersentuhan dengan dinding dan membuatnya merasa ngilu dan nikmat dalam bersamaan. Tangan Yesung mulai merambat naik dan menggerayangi dadanya, menggapai kedua nipplesnya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Kadang Yesung hanya memilin nipplesnya dengan pelan, atau setelahnya Yesung akan menariknya dengan kuat, bahkan sampai membuat Ryeowook merasa perih dan nipplesnya menjadi memerah. Terus dilakukannya seperti itu.

Setelah cukup lama dalam posisi seperti itu, Yesung membalikan posisinya. Membuatnya bersandar pada dinding, dan Ryeowook berada di depannya dengan memunggunginya. Berhenti memainkan _nipples_, Yesung menyelipkan kedua tangannya di antara paha Ryeowook. Masing-masing memegangnya dan melebarkan pahanya membuat Ryeowook terlihat mengangkak lebar dengan benda miliknya yang berada di tengah mengacung tinggi.

Ryeowook menggerakan kedua tangannya ke belakang, memegang leher Yesung dan mengalungkan tangannya disana. Ryeowook menolehkan wajahnya ke samping dan Yesung sedikit menunduk untuk kembali membari tanda pada leher Ryeowook. Walau dalam posisi ini Yesung lebih disusahkan karena harus menerima beban tubuh Ryeowook yang diangkatnya, tapi Yesung terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya tanpa henti.

Tak lama, Ryeowook memekik keras, menyerukan nama namja yang sedang menyetubuhinya dengan cukup jelas, dan mencapai _orgasme_nya. Cairan sperma menyembur dan mengotori lantai, berceceran. Dan selang beberapa saat kemudian, Yesung pun merasakannya. Ia menggeram nikmat, menggigit leher Ryeowook cukup kuat, dan menembakan spermanya langsung pada _hole_ Ryeowook.

Yesung menurunkan kedua kaki Ryeowook, dan ia langsung ambruk dalam posisi duduk dengan Ryeowook yang menimpanya. Keduanya secara bersamaan mengatur nafas, tubuh keduanya sama-sama berkeringat dan bercampur sperma. Yesung memejamkan mata dan mendongkak, cukup banyak energinya terkuras. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan Ryeowook menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dadanya.

Ryeowook sebenarnya belum sembuh secara total, oleh karena itu ia sekarang kembali merasa pusing walau berkeringat cukup banyak. Tapi untuk sekarang ia bisa bernafas lega, karena kegiatannya dengan Yesung sudah selesai—tapi ternyata tidak saat Yesung kembali mengusap paha dalam Ryeowook dengan pelan, dan setelahnya ia hanya bisa meneguk ludah saat Yesung memijat penisnya dengan pelan.

"Aku ingin… lagi."

**.**

**.**

Para pelayan rumah terbagi dua dan berjajar berhadapan di masing-masing sisi pintu rumah. Sedangkan Kibum berada di tengah-tengah para anak buahnya tersebut dan berdiri di ujung barisan. Mereka menunggu seseorang, dan itu adalah orang penting mengingat betapa formalnya penyambutan mereka.

Tak lama pintu pun terbuka. Secara serempak para pelayan pun membungkuk memberi hormat, begitu pula Kibum sebagai kepala pelayan di rumah ini.

Seorang namja kini berjalan menghampiri Kibum, dan sebagian pelayan mengambil barang-barang berupa koper milik namja tersebut dan membawanya menuju sebuah kamar yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, hyung." sapa Kibum dan kembali membungkukan tubuhnya. Namja itu tersenyum ramah, kemudian mengusap rambut namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

"Tak usah seformal itu Kibummie," ujarnya, membuat Kibum tersenyum geli.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, hyung?" tanya Kibum. "apa 2 tahun bekerja di Negara orang membuatmu betah?"

"Aku baik, seperti yang kau lihat." Jawabnya. "Aku lebih menyukai Korea, Negara kelahiranku." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Kibum mengangguk.

Kangta, seorang namja berpostur tinggi dan berkacamata, kini asyik berbincang dengan Kibum di ruang tamu. Hari ini ia baru saja sampai ke Korea, ia datang kemari atas permintaan Yesung. Selama 2 tahun ia mencoba membuka peluang bisnisnya di Negara orang lain. Tapi karena suatu hal, dan itu berhubungan dengan Yesung, ia kembali ke Negara kelahiran.

Kangta memang tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali dengan keluarga Kim, tapi ia adalah orang kepercayaan keluarga Yesung, lebih tepatnya Hankyung. Ia mengabdikan dirinya di keluarga Kim yang sudah menganggapnya sebagai anggota keluarga. Hankyung yang membuatnya mempunyai pekerjaan, menjadikannya tangan kanan, dan membuatnya dapat mencukupi hidupnya. Ia merasa Hankyung sudah melakukan banyak hal yang sangat baik padanya.

Oleh karena itu, saat keluarga ini mengalami masa-masa yang berat, ia mengabdikan dirinya untuk membantu sesuai kemampuannya. Sepeninggalan Hankyung dan Heechul, Kangta yang mengurus Yesung. Ia yang mendidik Yesung untuk bisa menjadi pemimpin perusahaan yang baru. Ia yang terus memberi masukan dan semangat saat Yesung berkata ia ingin menyerah saja. Bisa dibilang, selain tangan kanan Hankyung dan orang kepercayaan, Kangta juga dianggap sebagai penasihat dalam keluarga ini.

"Hey, kau masih terlihat manis seperti dulu, Kibum." Goda Kangta.

"Ya, dan akan kuadukan kau pada Siwon hyung!" ancam Kibum. Membuat keduanya tertawa geli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana keponakanku yang menyebalkan itu?" tanya Kangta dengan nada bergurau. Ya, ia memang sudah menganggap Yesung sebagai keponakannya, seperti Yesung yang mengagapnya sebagai paman dan Hankyung yang menganggapnya sebagai adik. Tapi Kangta akan menolak mentah-mentah jika Yesung memanggilnya dengan sebutan paman.

Yesung yang menyuruhnya pulang ke Korea, Yesung juga yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke rumahnya dan tinggal disini, tapi Yesung justru tak menampakan dirinya. Yesung tidak menyambutnya, dan Kangta ingin sekali menjitak kepala besarnya itu.

"Umm… dia di ruang kerja mendiang tuan Kim." Jelas Kibum, sedikit ragu untuk memberi tahu hal ini. Saat malam, ia memang sempat melihat Ryeowook masuk ke dalam ruang kerja mendiang tuan besarnya itu, dan tanpa perlu bertanya Kibum sudah bisa memastikan bahwa Yesung juga ada disana. Sebenarnya ia cukup heran karena Ryeowook bisa dengan mudahnya masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Mengingat Yesung yang selalu bersikeras untuk tidak memperbolehkan siapapun memasukinya.

Dan setelahnya, ia mendengar suara-suara aneh yang membuatnya ingin sekali menutup kupingnya—dan saat itu juga ia langsung kembali masuk ke kamar dan menutup kupingnya dengan bantal miliknya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kangta pun berjalan menuju ruangan Hankyung, meninggalkan Kibum yang berharap semoga Kangta tidak melihat sesuatu yang 'aneh' di dalam sana.

Hankyung menelusuri rumah besar bergaya klasik tersebut. Menurutnya cukup banyak yang berubah disini, beberapa perabotan yang diganti dengan kualitas yang lebih moders, dan foto-foto lama yang masih mengantung di dinding. Dan ia cukup memaklumi jika Yesung tidak lagi mau memajang foto Heechul di dinding.

Kangta kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu, memegang kenopnya dan membuka pintunya perlahan. Baru sedikit yang terbuka, namun sesuatu tertangkap di indra penciumannya—aroma _sex_. Dan setelahnya, Kangta dibuat menggeleng dan menghela nafas saat melihat apa yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Yesung yang terlihat tertidur pulas di lantai—dalam keadaan telanjang dan memeluk seorang namja lainnya yang keadaannya tak jauh berbeda.

Kangta tak banyak berbicara, ia memilih kembali menutup pintunya dengan pelan. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas. Baru 2 tahun ia meninggalkan Yesung, tapi putra Hankyung itu sudah berbuat yang macam-macam.

"Hahh… coba kau lihat anakmu itu, Hankyung hyung."

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

Yaampun, janjinya mau jelasin kronologi Youngwoon-Jongwoon, eh ini malah bikin NC -_- *geplak pala Yesung/?* Maaf malah membuat NC huhuhu. Chapter depan deh penjelasannya hehehehe. Disini saya sengaja merubah marga Hangeng menjadi Kim, biar cocok aja gitu. Hankyung disini dibuat jadi orang Korea campur China, makannya makamnya di China.

Banyak yang protes ke saya gara-gara Ryeowooknya di siksa terus—ada. Banyak yang protes ke saya gara-gara Yesungnya kejam banget—ada. Banyak yang bilang saya yadong—apalagi. Serius deh, review kalian bener-bener bikin mood saya meledak-ledak/? Bikin saya senyum-senyum sendiri bacanya hihihihi. Saya ga nyangka loh banyak yang antusias dan nungguin fanfic ini. Terima kasih banyak! *bow* terimakasih sudah setia mereview dan beberapa yang mem-favoritkan atau memfollow fanfic ini :-)

Saya bangun pagi-pagi jam 3 cuman buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini soalnya senin saya sudah mulai ulangan pelajaran-pelajaran yang menyebalkan itu. Oke ini curhat -_- Oh ya, Yours ngaretnya bener-bener ya? Maaf soalnya saya sempet buntu, idenya gatau kemana deh ilang gitu aja hiks.

Saya mau nyinggung soal FF Spring Love nih. Hayo hayo siapa yang ketipu? Kkkk. Makasih juga sudah banyak yang mereview di fanfic itu *deep bow* saya sempet ketawa ngakak waktu baca review yang bilang "Thor, Yesungnya edan ya?" -_-

Dan lagi-lagi saya mengupdate chapter di tanggal istimewa! Selamat ulang tahun untuk suamiku Choi Siwon *ga terima protes* LOVE! Hihihi :3 SiRin is Real! *digebukin masa*

**BIG THANKS for:** **sycarp** | Guest | yhe | AnieJOY'ERS | melochoco | ririn chubby | giietha1212 | **chikakyumin** | **I was a Dreamer**| misskyu0604 | Raerimchoi | **Cloud'sHana** | jongwookie | Kim Sooyeon | Boo YrY | **R'Rin4869** | Izmajukir | **Freaky Virus**| **nanissaa** | **Airychan** | **ichigo song** | Chtistiana | **pumpkinsparkyumin** | Whisperer | **ka-chank yewookshipper**| Rinrinclouds | Kim Chan Min | **kanghyena512** | **fieeloving13** | **luce della vita** | Key heart | **Yewook Turtle**|**P****hylindan**| Yulia CloudSomnia | |**YangirEcchi'95** | **tri. **|**Gui-Xian** | Guest | Guest | Guest | Pureblood | lili | **yumiewooki** | selvi yaswan | Dyathy | Artofvoice | YeWook | Guest | **Park Hyesung**

Sayonara dan saya tunggu review kalian :-)

**Krwng, 7 April 2013**

**Untuk semua readers yadong-ku.**

**[CHOI RINRI]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Balasan Review]**

YeWook: Ya, Yesung disini memang belum sadar juga kekeke. Review lagi ya hihi. Terimakasih^^ *bow*

Yhe: Yesung itu kejam dan mesum mungkin lebih tepatnya, lol. Ini sudah lanjut. Review lagi ya hihihi. Terimakasih^^ *bow*

Guest : Terimakasih pujiannya ^^ oke, ini sudah update ya, jangan lupa review lagi hihihi. Terimakasih^^ *bow*

YeWook Shipper : Ending? Tenang saja, saya sendiri tidak mau membuat OTP saya menderita lol. Yap, ini sudah update ya, jangan lupa review lagi hihihi. Terimakasih^^ *bow*

Etwina: Annyeong, Etwina ssi! Okay, chap ini sudah update dan penjelasan sudah ada ya. Semoga bisa dimengerti. Review lagi ya hihihi. Terimakasih sudah review ^^ *bow*

ryeongie: Ya, di chap selanjutnya Yesung mulai melunak/? Pada Ryeowook. Terus ikuti cerita ini ya! hehehe. Jangan lupa review lagi hihihi. Terimakasih sudah review ^^

hanchulshipper: Annyeong! :) Baca pen-name kamu ngga tahu bikin saya seneng XD Saya juga sebenarnya menyukai HanChul (intinya saya suka semua Official Pairing) dan mengshipper mereka kekeke. Dan saya seneng ada Hanchul shipper yang baca di cerita saya ini hihihi. Ya walaupun HanChul disini tidak bersatu hehehe -_- Di chap ini sudah dijelaskan ya kekeke. Review lagi ya hihihi. Terimakasih sudah review ^^

Boo YrY: Bunuh Yesung? Jangan! Nanti aku gapunya papah/? :-( /abaikan/ Cakar saya? Jangan dong -_- untuk chapter kedepan Yesung sudah mulai melunak/? Kok sama Ryeowook hhihihi. Untuk masalah Hankyung-Youngwoon-Heechul sudah saya jelaskan ya di chapter ini. Ryeowook hamil? Hm…. Saya tidak bisa memastikan lol. Jangan emosi, lebih baik review aja /? Terimakasih sudah review ^^ *bow*

Guest: Youngwoon disini saya buat jadi bad person hehehe. Ini sudah dijelasin ya. Review lagi hihihi. Terimakasih banyak sudah review^^

Yulia CloudSomnia: Yap, Kangta disini orangnya netral, tapi memberi pengaruh untuk hubungan Yesung dan Ryeowook selanjutnya hihihi. Ini sudah update ya, jangan lupa review hihihi. Terimakasih banyak sudah review ^^ *bow*

Ruryyyy: Yap, rasa bersalah dia sangatlah besar hohoho. Saya senyum-senyum sendiri baca saran anda kkk, terimakasih sarannya hihi. Ini sudah lanjut, jangan lupa review lagi ya. Terimakasih banyak sudah review ^^ *bow*

Melochoco: udah jan dikoment NCnya -_- ini udah dijelasin, ripyu ye awas kalo kaga wakakakakak. Ending? Happy ending gak yaaaaa /bbuing bbuing/ iya tenang aja, gue juga ga tega kalo YeWook disiksa mulu hiksss. makasih udah ripyu sayangkoo muahhh.

Guest: Hai readers yadong-ku! /peluk/ Jujur saya paling malu kalau ada readers yang bahas NC, saya selalu ga pede. Soalnya saya masih belajar dan masih banyak kekurangan huhuhu. Tapi saya tetap berteimakasih untuk pujiannya x') Tenang, chapter-chapter selanjutnya saya akan buat Yesung lebih melunak hihihi. Umhh, fanfic dengan karakter dan setting yang agak berbeda da menggunakan style saya? Jujur saya masih kurang faham. Bisa dijelaskan lagi? Mungkin jika saya mengerti saya bisa membuatnya, itupun jiksa saya mampu ^^ kkkk. Review lagi ya! Terimakasih sudah review ^^ *bow*

ririn chubby: Okesip, saya ngakak baca review anda /gagal bahasa baku/ Kangta disini netral, tapi dia punya pengaruh besar dengan hubungan Yesung dan Ryeowook. jadi terus ikuti saja ya perkembangan ceritanya. Aaaaa, saya paling malu kalau udah dibahas NC! Saya masih belajar hehehe ._. please, hajar aja Yesung, jangan saya hikssss. Lol kkkk. Review lagi ya! terimakasih sudah review ^^ *bow*

AnieJOY'ERS: Ya, salahkan Yesung yang terlalu pervert lol. Review lagi ya, terimakasih banyak sudah review ^^ *bow*

Fyelleneca: Halooo! Ya, Ryeo di sini dibuat menye-menye, tidak seperti di My Little Family yang kuat perkasa/?. Jangan hanya Hankyung, Leeteuk juga sepertinya patut dikasihani. Mereka berdua diselingkuhi oleh pasangan masing-masing lol. Untuk perasaan Yesung sendiri masih belum bisa ditebak, disini ia sedikit labihl sepeti para remaja lmao. Review lagi ya, terimakasih banyak sudah review ^^ *bow*

selvi yaswan: tenang, di chapter-chapter selanjutnya Yesung sudah mulai melunak kok hehehe. Review lagi ya, terimakasih banyak sudah review ^^ *bow*

Key heart: Yes, ini sudah dilanjut, semoga dapat mengobati rasa penasaranmu hehehe. Terimakasih banyak sudah review ^^ *bow*

jongwookie: Jongwoon? Buat perasaannya sendiri dia masih belum bisa ditebak XD chapter depan mungkin akan lebih diperlihatkan kekeke. Review lagi ya, terimakasih sudah review ^^ *bow*

Yewook unieq: secepatnya saya akan berhenti menyiksa Ryeowook kekekeke. Hubungan Kangin dan Heechul sudah dijelaskan ya. review lagi ya hihihi. Terimakasih banyak sudah review ^^ *bow*

Kiki Craft Whisperer: Ya, Kangin selingkuh hehehe. Yesung memang mesum semesum-mesumnya/? Kkk. Review lagi ya hihihi. Terimakasih sudah review ^^ *bow*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yours **© Choi RinRi

Main Cast : Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Adult Fanfic, M-preg.

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 4]**

**Nb: Italic text = flashback.**

**.**

**.**

_Saat ini Youngwoon benar-benar dibuat kalut. Baru saja ia meminta laporan tentang data keuangan perusahaannya, dan ia baru tahu kalau saat ini kas perusahaannya dalam keadaan memprihatinkan. Orang dalam bermain dengan uang perusahaannya— itulah kesimpulan yang bisa Youngwoon ambil saat ini._

_Dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu, akhirnya ia dapat mengetahui siapa saja orang-orang yang sudah membuat perusahaannya hampir bangkrut seperti ini. Youngwoon langsung memecat 8 orang pegawainya sekaligus._

_Dibantingnya map kerjanya pada meja. Ia kesal, sebagai direktur utama ia merasa dibodohi dan bisa dengan mudah kecolongan oleh pegawainya sendiri. Beberapa kali ia meremas rambutnya, ia pusing dan di pikirannya saat ini mungkin sebentar lagi perusahaannya akan bangkrut._

_Untuk hitungan menit Youngwoon menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kebesarannya. Disaat seperti ini, yang sangat ia pikirkan justru adalah istrinya. Tentang bagaimana jika Leeteuk tahu, atau Leeteuk tidak boleh tahu tentang masalahnya ini, dan Leeteuk hanya boleh tahu jika ia dan perusahaannya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja._

"_Apa sebelumnya anda sudah memiliki janji dengan Kim __Sajangnim? Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa bertemu dengan beliau, pengecualian jika sudah memiliki janji." Itulah yang Youngwoon dengar dari mulut seorang yeoja yang diketahuinya sebagai sekertaris milik Hankyung._

_Ia memutuskan untuk menemui Hankyung, sahabat lamanya saat masih sekolah dulu. Ia sempat bertemu Hankyung beberapa kali, dan namja keturunan China itu bercerita bahwa ia memiliki beberapa perusahaan (yang Youngwoon anggap sangat besar dan sukses) di Seoul. Karena itulah, sore ini ia memutuskan untuk datang menemui Hankyung dan mencoba membicarakan tentang apa yang dibutuhkannya saat ini dengan baik-baik. Ia bukan orang yang tidak tahu malu, jadi ia hanya meminta kerja sama dan bantuan dari Hankyung untuk mengembalikan kestabilan perusahannya. Dan setelahnya tentu saja ia akan menggantikan semuanya. Ia tahu Hankyung adalah orang yang baik, jadi ia bisa menaruh secercah harapan pada namja itu._

_Ini adalah kedua kalinya Youngwoon datang ke kantor Hankyung, dan ia tetap mendapatkan jawaban yang sama dari sekertaris namja itu. Jangankan untuk membuat janji, memiliki nomor ponsel Hankyung saja tidak. Tapi saat sesuatu datang di pikirannya, ia tersenyum cerah dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kantor Hankyung._

_Youngwoon akan langsung mendatangi rumah Hankyung. Ia tahu dimana, karena ia dan Hankyung pernah duduk dalam satu mobil. Youngwoon pernah bertemu dengan Hankyung di pinggir jalan, dan Hankyung bercerita bahwa mobilnya tiba-tiba mogok. Karena itu Youngwoon menawarkan tumpangan (dengan sedikit memaksa karena awalnya Hankyung terus menolak) dan akhirnya mengantarkan Hankyung sampai rumah._

_Setelah diintrogasi macam-macam oleh dua bodyguard yang berjaga di depan gerbang, akhirnya Youngwoon pun diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam rumah mewah bergaya klasik di hadapannya tersebut. Ia sudah memencet bel sebanyak dua kali, dan Youngwoon menunggu dengan sedikit gugup. Ia berharap semoga Hankyung ada di dalam dan dapat menerima kedatangannya dengan baik._

"_Annyeong," seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu, "anda siapa dan ingin bertemu dengan siapa?" tanya wanita yang Youngwoon perkirakan adalah pelayan di rumah Hankyung dengan ramah._

"_Annyeong, Kim Youngwoon imnida." Youngwoon merunduk memperkenalkan diri, "saya kemari untuk bertemu dengan Hankyung ssi, saya rekan kerjanya."_

_Wanita tersebut mengangguk paham, "Ah, tapi maaf, saat ini tuan besar Kim—"_

"_Siapa yang datang, ahjumma?" tiba-tiba satu orang lagi menampakan diri. Youngwoon sampai harus memicingkan mata untuk menebak orang itu adalah seorang namja atau yeoja. Karena dari jauh orang itu memiliki wajah yang cantik dan tubuh yang ramping. Tapi saat orang itu sudah berada di hadapannya, sesuatu menyadarkannya— orang yang awalnya ia kira sebagai yeoja ini memiliki dada yang rata._

_Dan Youngwoon mulai mengingat siapa orang ini. Istri Hankyung, tidak salah lagi._

"_Heechul hyung?"_

"_Kau… Youngwoon?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini memasuki musim dingin di China. Youngwoon beberapa kali merapatkan mantelnya, mencoba untuk lebih menghangatkan tubuhnya. Hari ini Youngwoon benar-benar menepati ucapannya untuk datang ke China dan berkunjung ke makam sahabatnya— Kim Hankyung.

Ia datang kesini hanya sebanyak dua kali, karena itu ia sedikit lupa dimana letak tempat Hankyung dikuburkan. Terlebih saat ini ia hanya sendirian, penjaga makam berjarak jauh dengannya, dan ia malas jika harus kembali ke gerbang awal untuk bertanya dimana makam Kim Hankyung.

Setelah beberapa menit, tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, akhirnya Youngwoon tersenyum kecil saat menemukan makam Hankyung. Makamnya terlihat terawat, bisa dimaklumi karena Hankyung semasa hidupnya cukup tersohor di China. Bisa dibilang Hankyung selalu ikut berpastisipasi dalam acara peduli sosial jika ada kesempatan di China dan menjadi _donatur_. Padahal Hankyung lahir di Korea, tapi karena keluarganya rata-rata di China (hanya ayahnya yang berasal dari Korea), jadi ia tetap peduli pada negara dengan jumlah penduduk terbanyak nomor satu di dunia tersebut.

"Hai, hyung. Aku datang menemui lagi," ujar Youngwoon berbasa-bari, kemudian berjongkok di samping makam Hankyung, "apa kabarmu disana?" tanyanya. Kemudian menaruh sebuket bunga lili segar yang dibawanya.

Ia mengusap pelan batu nisan berpahat nama sahabatnya itu. Dan jika ia melihat nama Kim Hankyung yang terukir disana, ia merasa rasa bersalahnya semakin membesar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sudah kubilang, aku akan membuat semuanya lebih mudah," ujar Heechul, melirik pada Youngwoon yang berbaring di sampingnya. Ia memakai kembali kemejanya, mengancingkannya dan menepuk-nepuk bagian depan dadanya. Youngwoon membuat pakaiannya terlihat kusut. "asalkan kau mengikuti semua ucapanku, semua akan berjalan lancar."_

_Youngwoon menyeringai kecil, "Ya, satu malam saja kau sudah membuat keuntungan berkali lipat pada pemasukan kas perusahaanku. Dan aku mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma."_

_Heechul pun ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Tentu saja, tanpa harus berurusan dengan Hankyung pun kau sudah bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau," katanya, "kujamin, jika kau memilih untuk menunggu Hankyung sampai selesai dengan urusannya, perusahaanmu sudah terlebih dulu bangkrut. Dia adalah orang yang sibuk, aku saja sampai kesepian."_

_Youngwoon terkekeh mendengarnya, terlebih kini melihat Heechul yang pura-pura cemberut. "Oh, pantas kau sampai haus sentuhan seperti ini, ya." ujarnya._

"_Ya! Itu terdengar menggelikan!" Heechul menggendikan bahunya. Bangkit dan berjalan menuju cermin besar yang berada di kamarnya. Ia tersenyum manis melihat pantulan wajahnya yang sangat cantik, bahkan untuk ukuran seorang namja sepertinya. Dan ia semakin tersenyum lebar saat melihat bercak merah di area lehernya, "Kau benar-benar makhluk yang liar, Youngwoon."_

_Youngwoon tersenyum bangga mendengarnya. Tapi baginya, Heechul justru lebih liar. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana kesan pertamanya saat bertemu Heechul di rumah ini. Heechul banyak bertanya padanya. Awalnya memang menanyakan tujuan awalnya datang kemari, dan berujung Heechul yang seperti ingin banyak tahu mengenai kehidupan pribadinya._

_Dan yang paling membuat Youngwoon terkejut, istri dari Hankyung ini secara gamblang berkata bahwa ia tertarik padanya. Youngwoon awalnya sempat memaki Heechul karena sudah berani mendekatinya dan menegaskan bahwa ia sudah memiliki Leeteuk. Tapi saat Heechul berjanji akan membuat jalannya lebih mudah, membantunya untuk mengembalikan kestabilan perusahaannya, Youngwoon berubah pikiran._

"_Mari kita saling menguntungkan, kau membutuhkanku untuk memenuhi kebutuhan materimu, dan aku membutuhkanmu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologisku." –itulah yang Heechul katakan pada Youngwoon, sebelum keduanya benar-benar larut dalam kenikmatan di dalam kamar yang biasa ditiduri Heechul dan Hankyung._

_Anggap Youngwoon gila. Ia sudah melakukan tiga kesalahan sekaligus dalam hidupnya. Pertama; mengkhianati persahabatannya dengan Hankyung, kedua; merusak hubungan rumah tangga orang lain, ketiga; mengkhianati Leeteuk, orang yang paling dicintainya._

_Tapi jika dipikir, ia melakukan ini pun untuk 'kebaikan' Leeteuk juga. Jika ia tidak menyetujuinya, membiarkan dirinya bangkrut dan jatuh miskin— dari mana ia akan menghidupi istrinya dan juga anaknya?_

_Youngwoon dan Heechul sudah menjalin hubungan selama hampir dua bulan, dan selama itulah semua berjalan mulus tanpa diketahui oleh pasangan mereka masing-masing. Heechul benar-benar menjanjikan apa yang diinginkan Youngwoon. Ia membuat perusahaan namja yang selalu berhasil memuaskannya di ranjang tersebut kembali stabil. Perusahaan Hankyung adalah titipan dari orang tuanya, jadi ia tak perlu sulit untuk mengenal orang-orang dalam. Dengan mudah ia bekerja sama dengan pegawai yang bekerja pada bagian keuangan, dan dengan mudahnya pula ia memonopoli keadaan._

_Perusahaan Youngwoon semakin berkembang, dan perusahaan Hankyung semakin terpuruk. Heechul terlalu pintar untuk membalikan keadaan._

_Ranjang sedikit berderit saat Heechul kembali naik ke atas ranjang dan tidur menyamping menghadap Youngwoon. "Hei, kudengar perusahaan Hankyung kini mengalami krisis." Ucapnya sembari mengulum senyum. Jari-jari lentiknya membentuk pola abstark di dada bidang Youngwoon yang belum berbalut pakaian._

"_Dan kau senang?"_

"_Begitulah," Heechul mengerling, "aku sudah tidak berpikir tentang kami, tapi sekarang aku berpikir tentang… kita."_

_Youngwoon yang berbaring menghadap Heechul dibuat tak mengerti. Dan saat Heechul menggenggam tangannya, Youngwoon pun masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan namja bermarga Kim ini. Terlebih saat Heechul berkata—_

"_Disini, apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya?" Heechul tersenyum kecil, sembari menatap penuh harap Youngwoon yang masih juga diam. Ia memutar telapak tangan Youngwoon pada perut datarnya. "Aku… hamil."_

_Youngwoon terkejut bukan main, kedua matanya melebar dan saat itu juga ia langsung bangun dari tidurnya dengan tergesa. Inilah yang ditakutkannya sejak awal ia menyetujui ucapan Heechul._

"_Aku mencintai— tidak, maksudku aku dan anak kita mencintaimu, Youngwoon." Heechul meyakinkan, ia masih tersenyum walau raut wajahnya mulai terlihat gelisah saat melihat Youngwoon bereaksi diluar harapannya._

"_Tidak, hyung, ini salah! Kau sudah memiliki Hankyung hyung, dan aku pun sudah memiliki istri," Nafas Youngwoon terdengar tak tenang, "aku tak pernah menganggap ini serius, ini hanya sebuah permainan. Kesepakatan yang saling menguntungkan."_

_Youngwoon baru saja akan turun dari ranjang, namun Heechul menahannya. Memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan erat. "Tidak, Youngwoon. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuk kita. Perusahaanmu sudah kubuat kembali maju, dan setelahnya kita akan hidup bersama!" Heechul semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku akan meminta cerai pada Hankyung, lalu aku ingin kau juga menceraikan istrimu dan setelahnya kita akan hidup berdua. Hanya kau dan aku! Hanya kita dan—"_

_Brak!_

"_BRENGSEK!"_

_Dan saat itulah Hankyung masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Menendang pintu dengan keras hingga membentur dinding._

"_Hyung! Tahan emosimu, hyung!" dibelakangnya Kangta mengejar. Menarik dan menahan tubuh Hankyung agar tidak mengamuk pada dua namja yang kini mematung di tempat. Menghalanginya agar Hankyung tak segera menghajar Youngwoon. Tapi Hankyung yang sudah tersulut amarah tetap berontak dan Kangta yang sedikit lengah hingga membuat cengkraman tangannya di pundak Hankyung terlepas._

"_HANKYUNG!" Heechul menjerit histeris saat melihat Hankyung yang menarik tubuh Youngwoon dan membantingnya ke lantai. Ditinjunya keras rahang namja tegap itu. Menendang perutnya berkali-kali dan Youngwoon tetap diam tak melakukan perlawanan. Ia sadar, ia memang pantas untuk mendapatkan ini._

_Kangta yang ingin menenangkan Hankyung justru terkena imbas. Hankyung mendorongnya dan namja itu terbentur dinding ke belakang. Heechul yang melihat itu segera menghampiri suaminya, ia sudah menangis ketakutan melihat Hankyung yang mengamuk seperti ini. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hankyung yang ia kenal sangat tenang bisa bersikap sekasar ini. Dan ini karenanya._

"_Cukup, Hannie— hiks… kasihani Youngwoon, hiks…" Heechul memohon. Tubuhnya bergetar dan perlahan ia merosot jatuh berlutut di hadapan Hankyung. Ia sadar ini semua salahnya. Ia yang memulai semua ini. Ia yang menyeret Youngwoon dalam masalah ini. Ia yang awalnya berjanji akan mempermudah hidup Youngwoon justru sekarang mempersulit atau bahkan memperburuk hidup ayah biologis dari anak yang sedang dikandungnya selama tiga minggu itu._

_Dalam diam Hankyung menangis. Ia sangat terluka. Ia dikhianati. Dan ia terus bertanya dalam hati, kesalahan apa yang pernah diperbuatnya hingga ia bisa mengalami hal pahit seperti ini. Tangannya terkepal kuat, dan nafasnya terdengar memburu. Ia menatap tajam pada Youngwoon yang kini terbatuk dengan darah yang tercecer dari mulutnya. Dan sekarang ia beralih memperhatikan Heechul yang terus berlutut di hadapannya dan memegang erat kedua kakinya dengan tangan yang bergetar._

"_Appa... umma…" dan disaat ini, Yesung datang. Menatap pada keempat namja dewasa di hadapannya. Ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Terlebih melihat Heechul yang menangis. "U-umma… umma kenapa menangis?!"_

"_Kangta, bawa Jongwoon." ujar Hankyung tanpa menoleh ke belakang._

_Kangta yang masih merasa nyeri di punggungnya karena terbentur pun mengangguk. Segera menggendong Yesung yang baru saja ingin menghampiri Heechul. Dan Hankyung bisa mendengar putranya yang menangis dan meminta untuk dilepaskan._

_Hari ini Hankyung baru saja pulang dari China. Ia sengaja pulang lebih cepat, karen awalnya ia dijadwalkan pulang saat lusa nanti. Ia sudah sangat merindukan Heechul dan Yesung, istri dan putranya— dua orang yang paling penting di dalam hidupnya._

_Niatnya hari ini juga ia akan mengajak Heechul dan Yesung untuk berjalan-jalan. Sebagai tebusan atas Hankyung yang tak pernah ada waktu dan sibuk dengan proyek pekerjaannya di China. Ia sendiri tak memberi tahu pada Heechul akan pulang, ia hanya memberi tahu Kangta dan meminta untuk menjemputnya di bandara. Niat awalnya ingin memberi kejutan— tapi sekarang justru ia yang mendapat kejutan._

_Sebenarnya sejak awal Youngwoon dan Heechul masuk ke dalam kamar, Hankyung sudah berada di depan pintu. Jadi saat suara desahan mereka mulai terdengar, Hankyung pun diharuskan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Dan kesabarannya sudah habis saat mendengar ucapan Heechul, terlebih saat istrinya itu berkata bahwa ia sedang mengandung._

"_Biar aku jelaskan— khhh… h-hyung…" Youngwoon sedikit susah payah bangkit. Tubuhnya babak belur. Ujung bibirnya robek dan ia merasa nyeri di bagian wajahnya._

"_Persetan dengan penjelasanmu, Youngwoon! Aku sudah tahu semua!"_

"_Hannie… hikss… maafkan kami…"_

_Hankyung merunduk, menyentuh dagu Heechul dan membuatnya mengadah, "Jangan menangis…" ucapnya selembut mungkin, dan Hankyung saat ini tersenyum pada orang yang sudah mengkhianatinya itu, "nanti cantikmu hilang, sayang."_

_Heechul menggeleng keras, dan ia menangis semakin menjadi. Disaat seperti ini, Hankyung masih bersikap lembut padanya._

"_Youngwoon, kau adalah temanku," Hankyung merogoh saku jaket hitamnya, "dan musuhku dalam bersamaan."_

_Heechul kembali dibuat terkejut saat melihat Hankyung yang mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jaketnya, "Hannie! Hikss… kumohon jangan, Hannie!" Heechul segera bangkit dan mencoba merebut pistol dari tangan suaminya. Tapi Hankyung dengan sigap menjauhkan pistolnya dari Heechul, dan tetap mencoba memfokuskan arah pistolnya pada Youngwoon._

"_Bunuh aku jika kau mau," Youngwoon tersenyum pahit, ia pasrah jika memang jalan takdirnya adalah mati ditangan temannya sendiri._

"_Kau sudah gila, Hankyung!"_

"_Aku atau kalian yang gila?!" dan Heechul bersumpah ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya Hankyung berbicara sekasar ini padanya. Hankyung membentaknya._

"_Tidak! Kumohon jangan!"_

"_Lepaskan tanganmu, Chullie!"_

"_Hikss… tidak akan! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu! Kumohon jangan bunuh—"_

_DORR!_

_Dan bukannya menembak Youngwoon, Heechul justru membuat Hankyung menembak dirinya sendiri. Niat awalnya ingin membuat Hankyung salah sasaran, Heechul justru membuat pistol yang sebelumnya sengaja ditekannya keperut tertekan dan tertembak Hankyung._

_Youngwoon dibuat terkejut, tubuhnya seperti mati rasa melihat Hankyung yang kini tergeletak di lantai dengan perut yang bersimbah darah. Suara tembakan pistol yang keras membuat para pelayan di rumah itu berbondong-bondong datang ke tempat kejadian untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Begitu pula Kangta yang masih menggendong Yesung. Semua pasang mata disana seketika melebar melihat apa yang terjadi dengan tuan besar di rumah tersebut._

"_H-hannie…" Heechul jatuh terduduk, tubuhnya bergetar kuat. Pistol ditangannya sudah jatuh ke lantai, menyisakan telapak tangannya yang bersimbah darah. "A-aku… aku membunuh Hannie…" kedua matanya yang basah menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang berubah warna menjadi merah dengan tatapan tak percaya._

"_Tidak! Hannie bangun! Bangun Hannie—hiks… maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Hiks…" Heechul mengguncang kuat tubuh tak bernyawa Hankyung, mencoba membangunkannya walau itu adalah hal yang paling mustahil untuk terjadi saat ini._

_Kangta menurunkan Yesung dari gendongannya, dan meminta para pelayannya untuk membawa bocah berusia 6 tahun itu untuk menjauh dari tempat ini. Membawa Yesung untuk ikut bersama Kibum yang juga sengaja tidak diperbolehkan melihat kejadian ini._

"_Apa kalian puas?" tanya Kangta sembari tersenyum sinis, "KUTANYA APA KALIAN SUDAH PUAS?!" Kangta berteriak marah, tapi matanya mulai berair. Ia menangis, ia menangis untuk orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam hidupnya._

"_Kenapa kalian setega ini…" pundaknya bergetar karena menangis, dan Kangta bersimpuh di hadapan Hankyung. "Hankyung hyung selalu berkata bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling dicintainya, dan juga Yesung— kalian bedua orang yang paling dicintai Hankyung hyung." ujar Kangta sembari memperhatikan Heechul yang masih menangis sembari menundukan kepalanya dalam._

_Semua perkataan Kangta semakin membuat Heechul merasa bersalah. Hanya karena kesenangan semata ia menghancurkan semua. Karena kebodohannya ia harus kehilangan orang yang paling mencintainya._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" Kangta mulai waspada saat melihat Heechul yang kembali mengambil pistol, terlebih kini mengarahkannya pada perutnya, "Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam! Kuperingatkan, Kim Heechul!" bentak Kangta, tapi Heechul justru tersenyum menanggapinya._

_Ia tak banyak bicara, dan saat itu juga, untuk kedua kalinya, bunyi tembakan kembali terdengar di kamar tersebut._

"_HEECHUL HYUNG!"_

—_Heechul menembak dirinya sendiri, membunuh dirinya sendiri, termasuk bayi tak berdosa yang baru dikandungnya selama tiga minggu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku bingung harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana," ujar Youngwoon. "Aku… aku malu sekali…"

Jika manusia bisa bertukar raga, rasanya ia ingin sekali masuk ke dalam tubuh orang lain dan meninggalkan jati dirinya sebagai seorang Kim Youngwoon. Ia sangat malu terhadap dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ia juga merasa sangat malu untuk datang bertemu Hankyung seperti sekarang, walau kenyataannya orang yang didatanginya itu hanyalah berbentuk makam.

Youngwoon meremas jari-jari tangannya. Dalam diam ia menunduk. Ia selalu berkata pada Leeteuk bahwa ia adalah orang paling kuat yang ada di Korea, tapi sekarang— ia menangis seperti seorang gadis.

"Aku menyesal… sungguh…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau menjadikannya seolah ia adalah budakmu, Yesung."

"Memang begitu."

Kangta menghela nafas, entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya ia menasehati putra dari Kim Hankyung tersebut. Tapi Yesung tetaplah Yesung, _namja_ keras kepala yang sering mementingkan pendapatnya sendiri.

"Dia kekasihmu."

"Jangan merasa banyak tahu, hyung." Yesung menoleh pada Kangta yang duduk dengan tenang di kursi meja makan. Menatap dengan raut wajahnya yang datar seperti biasa.

Yesung membuka kulkas, mengambil beberapa minuman kaleng yang entah keberapa kalinya ia menghabiskannya. Kegiatannya semalam bersama Ryeowook cukup membuat energinya terkuras, ia benar-benar lemas dan ingin tidur sekarang, jika saja Kangta tak memaksanya untuk menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi dengannya dan _namja_ bernama Kim Ryeowook itu. Kangta benar-benar ingin banyak tahu.

Lihat saja, saat ini Yesung hanya memakai celana hitam panjang dan dadanya dibiarkan telanjang. Bahkan Kangta yang sudah tak sabar mendengar penjelasan dari Yesung sampai tak memberinya kesempatan untuk sekedar memakai baju. Dan, ya, bau _sperma_ saja masih melekat dengan kuat di tubuhnya.

"Aku menyesal meninggalkanmu selama satu tahun," ujar Kangta sembari membuka kaleng minuman bersoda yang baru saja dilempar Yesung padanya. Kemudian menenggak isinya, "kau banyak berulah selama kutinggal di Korea, ya."

Yesung berdecih pelan mendengarnya, "Aku bukan balita yang harus selalu kau awasi, hyung."

"Tentu saja bukan balita," Kangta terkekeh mendengarnya, "balita tidak ada yang memiliki punggung yang dipenuhi cakaran tangan sepertimu," ujarnya sembari tersenyum jahil. Tak lama ia tertawa saat melihat semburat tipis menghiasi pipi _namja_ di hadapannya tersebut.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan padanya saat bercinta sampai membuatnya memberikan banyak cakaran di punggungmu, hm?" goda Kangta kembali.

Yesung tak banyak bicara, tapi lemparan kaleng kosong yang Kangta terima cukup menjelaskan bahwa _namja_ itu kesal dan malu dalam bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ryeowook _ah_, boleh aku masuk? Aku mengantarkan sarapan untukmu," Kibum mengetuk pintu, ia pun membukanya saat mendengar suara Ryeowook dari dalam kamar. "melamun di pagi hari itu tidak baik, cuaca sedang cerah hari ini,"

Ryeowook yang awalnya memandangi langit dari jendela kamarnya pun menoleh pada Kibum, "Secerah apapun langit, Yesung _hyung_ tetap tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk menikmatinya." Ryeowook tersenyum dengan raut wajah yang sedih, kemudian kembali memalingkan wajah dan memandangi keluar jendela. Jendela berada di samping ranjangnya, jadi Ryeowook hanya cukup duduk manis di atas ranjang dengan memeluk kedua kaki pendeknya.

Kibum yang mendengar itu tersenyum kecil, ia mengerti bahwa temannya itu pasti merindukan dunia luar. Tapi apa daya, Kibum tak memiliki banyak hak atas Ryeowook. Dia sendiri tak mungkin membebaskan Ryeowook begitu saja.

Dengan perlahan ia menaruh nampan berisi sarapan di meja nakas, "Sudah mandi, Ryeowook _ah_?" tanyanya. Ryeowook mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu cepat habiskan sarapanmu, jangan sampai ada yang tersisa. Aku tak mau kena marah Jongwoon hyung lagi karena kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu."

"Maafkan aku, Kibum."

"Tak apa," jawab Kibum, "yasudah aku keluar dulu, ya. setelah menghabiskan sarapanmu, jangan lupa untuk minum obat." Kibum mengingatkan, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar Ryeowook.

Tak ingin mengecewakan Kibum, Ryeowook pun segera memakan sarapannya. Mengingat ucapan Kibum tadi, ia berjanji tak akan menyisakan makanannya sedikit pun. Ia tahu bagaimana seramnya Yesung saat marah, jadi ia tak akan membiarkan Kibum dimarahi lagi hanya karena dirinya. Kibum selama ini menjadi orang pertama yang selalu Yesung salahkan atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, cukup ia membuat Kibum susah.

Hari ini Ryeowook merasa dirinya sudah cukup sehat. Demamnya sudah turun, dan ia tidak merasa pusing lagi. Sepertinya kegiatannya semalam dengan Yesung membuatnya lebih baik karena banyak berkeringat. Ya, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Ryeowook bahkan hingga membuat wajahnya memerah karena teringat bagaimana panasnya malam mereka kemarin. Yesung benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berbicara apapun selain mendesahkan nama _namja_nya.

Stop, Ryeowook, pikiranmu membuat wajahmu sendiri semakin memerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari berbagai fasilitas dan ruangan yang tersedia di rumah ini, perpustakaan adalah ruangan yang paling disukai Ryeowook. Hanya ditempat itu ia bisa merasa pikirannya lebih tenang. Ia sering menghabiskan waktunya seharian disini jika bosan terus mengurung diri di kamar. Kibum juga sering menemaninya jika _namja_ itu tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Menemaninya membaca sembari menunggu Yesung pulang dari kantor.

Perpustakaan di rumah ini tak terlalu luas, tapi cukup nyaman untuk ditempati Ryeowook sendirian. Jika sendirian di perpustakaan seperti ini, ia jadi teringat pada Eunhyuk, sahabatnya saat ia masih bekerja di _café_ dulu. _Namja_ itu sering datang ke apartemennya, membawa banyak buku, dan meminta Ryeowook untuk membacanya.

Ryeowook jadi geli sendiri mengingatnya, Eunhyuk sering bercerita bahwa ia memiliki seorang kekasih yang menyebalkan. Kekasih Eunhyuk itu sering mengatai Eunhyuk bodoh, dan tak tanggung kekasih yang sering Eunhyuk sebut dengan sebutan ikan itu sampai memberi Eunhyuk banyak buku. Katanya agar Eunhyuk bisa sedikit lebih pintar, padahal Eunhyuk tidak sebodoh itu.

Eunhyuk yang tidak suka membaca sering melampiaskan buku-buku pemberian kekasihnya pada Ryeowook. Jadilah Ryeowook yang membaca buku-buku berisi berbagai macam pengetahuan umum. Dan jika sudah selesai, Ryeowook diminta untuk menceritakannya. Jadi Eunhyuk tetap mendapatkan ilmu dari buku-buku tersebut tanpa harus susah payah membacanya.

Lee Eunhyuk, hah… apa kabarnya sekarang, pikir Ryeowook. Ia jadi bertambah rindu pada sahabatnya itu. Eunhyuk tidak tahu dimana Ryeowook sekarang tinggal, yang _namja_ itu tahu hanyalah Ryeowook yang tinggal bersama Yesung. Dulu Eunhyuk adalah orang yang paling semangat untuk mendukung hubungan Ryeowook dan Yesung, tapi jika Eunhyuk sampai tahu bahwa ia diperlakukan seperti ini… Ryeowook bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Eunhyuk.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, ia sudah sering meminta hal ini pada Yesung. Dan karena itu juga, Ryeowook semakin sering menerima pukulan. Yesung akan marah jika Ryeowook meminta untuk bertemu orang lain. Dan berujung pada Ryeowook yang 'habis' di atas ranjang oleh Yesung, seperti biasa.

Jangankan untuk bertemu keluar rumah, menghubungi lewat ponsel pun ia tak bisa. Semenjak datang ke rumah ini, Yesung mengambil alih ponselnya.

Saat ini Ryeowook duduk di pojok depan perpustakaan. Ruangan ini sedikit redup, tapi Ryeowook justru menyukainya. Ia merasa ruangan yang redup dapat memberinya ketenangan dan fokus dalam membaca. Seperti sekarang, ia terlihat serius dengan novel terjemahan di tangannya.

Baru saja Ryeowook membuka halaman selanjutnya, pintu perpustakaan terbuka. Membuat ruangan redup itu mendapat sedikit cahaya dari arah pintu.

"Y-yesung hyung?" tubuh Ryeowook saat itu juga menegang. Ia menutup novelnya dengan sedikit tergesa dan menaruhnya di atas paha. Jari-jarinya meremas kuat novel di pangkuannya. Ia ketakutan sekarang. Melihat Yesung seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

Ia hanya takut jika Yesung ingin menyentuhnya lagi. Karena biasanya Yesung akan mendatanginya atau memintanya untuk menemuinya jika hanya _namja_ itu sedang 'menginginkannya'. Terlebih saat ini Yesung yang hanya menggunakan celana, membuat pikiran-pikiran buruknya semakin menjadi.

Yesung mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Ryeowook yang menundukan kepalanya. Ia melirik dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ryeowook terperanjat saat tiba-tiba Yesung menariknya. Membuatnya bersentuhan langsung dengan dada bidang Yesung, dan _namja_ itu menaruh kepala Ryeowook agar bersandar di pundaknya.

"Jangan berani berbicara macam-macam padanya," tiba-tiba Yesung berkata. Ryeowook tidak mengerti, kemudian mengadah untuk menatap Yesung yang lebih memilih menatap lurus ke depan. Sebelum ia berniat untuk bertanya, Yesung sudah kembali membuka mulut, "kau hanya perlu diam, dan tak perlu menjawab apapun yang ditanyakannya."

Ryeowook semakin dibuat tak mengerti, "M-maksud— mhh," belum sempat ia selesai bertanya, Yesung memotong ucapannya dengan bibirnya. Menciumnya. Ia bisa merasakan kulit hangat namja di hadapannya itu saat Yesung mengusap tengkuknya dan menekan kepalanya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya, begitu pula Ryeowook yang kini mencengkram dua pundak lebar di hadapannya. Lumatannya semakin dalam, berulang-ulang Yesung memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seolah tak pernah puas jika ia menciumnya hanya diam. Menghisap kuat bibir atas dan bawah Ryeowook secara bergantian. Dan Ryeowook mengerang saat Yesung menggigit bibirnya cukup keras meminta akses untuk lidahnya agar bisa masuk.

Yesung menghisap cukup banyak saliva di dalam mulutnya, menghisap kuat hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak yang jelas. Dan setelah puas, Yesung berbalik memasukan saliva yang sudah di hisapnya ke dalam mulut Ryeowook. Mendorongnya menggunakan lidah dan memaksa Ryeowook untuk menelannya. Terlalu banyak hingga sebagian mengalir melalu sudut bibirnya dan menetes hingga lehernya.

"Mhhh… hhhm…" Ryeowook menarik keras rambut Yesung, meminta namja itu untuk melepas lumatannya saat dirasa membutuhkan oksigen. Perlahan Yesung melepas tautan bibirnya, dan benang saliva terbentuk diantara keduanya. Disaat Ryeowook mengatur nafas, Yesung sibuk menjilati area mulut Ryeowook yang dipenuhi salivanya. Membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah menerima perlakuan seperti itu.

Dan untuk yang ini— Ryeowook tak bisa memperkirakan seberapa merahnya wajahnya sekarang. Yesung mengusap pipi kanannya, memegangnya, dan namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi kiri Ryeowook dan menciumnya. Menciumnya cukup lama dengan mata yang terpejam, menciumnya dengan begitu lembut.

Rasa hangat melingkupinya.

"Ingat perkataanku," ujar Yesung setelah menjauhkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya maksud ucapannya ini berhubungan dengan Kangta. Yesung tahu bahwa Kangta pasti akan bertanya banyak hal pada Ryeowook, dan ia tak mau _namja_ dihadapannya ini mengatakan semua yang sudah dilakukannya. Ia hanya malas jika Kangta terus menasehatinya ini itu setelahnya. Membosankan.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan, dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata yang tak lepas dari dua manik hitam yang sedari tadi masih menatapnya. Ryeowook memandangi wajah Yesung dengan lekat. Bermula dari keningnya, dua mata sipitnya, hidung mancungnya, dua pipi berisinya, bibir merahnya, dan sesuatu membuatnya penasaran—

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

—phyltrum. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ryeowook saat ini, tapi ia begitu tertarik dengan phyltrum milik kekasihnya itu. Ia tersenyum senang seperti anak kecil saat jari telunjuknya menyentuh bagian atas bibir tersebut. Mengusapnya dengan lembut, dan Ryeowook terlihat begitu senang dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar. Ia seperti bertemu dengan mainan baru.

Yesung awalnya terkejut, ini untuk pertama kalinya Ryeowook berani menyentuhnya seperti ini. Bahkan tanpa meminta izin padanya. Seingatnya Ryeowook sangat takut padanya, tapi sekarang Ryeowook terlihat begitu tenang hanya karena ia mengusap-ngusap bagian phyltrumnya. Ryeowook tiba-tiba bersikap aneh seperti ini dan tentu saja membuatnya bingung.

"Jauhkan tanganmu, budak. Sekarang."

"Tidak mau!"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

**.**

**.**

**[TBC]**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

Saya sudah lama ya ga balesin review satu-satu, akhirnya kesampaian juga sekarang hihihi. Saya balesin yang tidak log in, yang log ini saya PM hehe. Baca review kalian entah kenapa bikin saya ketawa-ketawa sendiri XD ada yang marah-marah, ada yang geregetan, ada yang sedih-sedihan, ada yang dibuat penasaran, ada yang heboh, sampai yang pengen diyadongin Yesung pun ada (ini paling banyak) -_- Yaampun kalian ini yadong semua! /masih polos/ /pelukin satu satu (?)/

Aduh itu buat adegan tembak-tembakannya/? ancur abis! Saya emang paling payah dan ga jago dalam pembuatan adegan berunsur crime huhuhu. Fanfic ini semakin lama semakin nyinetron banget, ya? Hahaha. Gapapa deh/? Sudah dijelasin ya tentang Young-Han-Chul. Sebenernya ini sedikit meleset jalan ceritanya dari perkiraan awal. Heechul dan Hankyung sudah metong ya huhu. Dan Leeteuk sampai sekarang gatau kalau Youngwoon pernah selingkuh, waduh.

Hey, Hey, kita followan yuk :B spyewook itu uname twitter saya huehuehue /edisi promosi/ kalau mau nagih fanfic, silakan berkunjung kesana lol. Oh ya, saya mau ngucapin selamat/? untuk yang sudah selesai UN baik itu SMA maupun SMP. Semoga mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan ya!

Info, saya tidak mempublich fanfic dimanapun selain disini. Saya juga sudah tidak mempublish cerita di account lama saya (Choi RinRi) ataupun wordpress ( .com), saya hanya mempublish fanfic disini :-)

**BIG THANKS to**: **Kim Min Ah ** | **anastasya **| **regiana**| **paprikapumpkin **| **R'Rin4869 **| **chikakyumin** | ** Cloud'sHana** | ** SimbaRella** | Kiki Craft Whisperer | ** Park Hyesung** | ** TabiWook** | Yewook unieq | ** Tepe024** | ** Kim Sooyeon** | ** mmillo** | jongwookie | **nanissaa** | Key heart | ** Yewook Turtle** | ** ryeofha2125** | ** Freaky Virus** | ** fieeloving13** | ** pumpkinsparkyumin** | ** Kang Hyena** | selvi yaswan | Fyelleneca | AnieJOY'ERS | ririn chubby | ** .16** | Guest | Melochoco | Ruryyyy | **EternalClouds2421** | Yulia CloudSomnia | Guest | **ichigo song** | ** CheftyClouds** | ** YangirEcchi'95** | Boo YrY | ** sushimakipark** | hanchulshipper | ryeongie | **sycarp** | ** NicKyun** | Etwina | YeWook Shipper | Guest | Yhe | YeWook | **PurpleAddict** | ** YeWookiss** | Dyathy | Dhia | ** Phylindan** | ** Kim Jongmi**

Maaf jika ada yang tidak tertulis, mungkin karena kekeliruan saya. Terimakasih sudah mereview dan setia mengikuti fanfic ini, terimakasih banyak! ^^

**Mari kita saling menghargai**—saya buatkan karya saya untuk menyenangkan kalian, kalian mengomentari karya saya untuk menyemangati saya.

Sayonara dan saya tunggu review kalian :-)

**27 April 2013**

**Untuk semua readers yadong-ku,**

**[CHOI RINRI]**


	6. Chapther5

_Yesung awalnya terkejut, ini untuk pertama kalinya Ryeowook berani menyentuhnya seperti ini. Bahkan tanpa meminta izin padanya. Seingatnya Ryeowook sangat takut padanya, tapi sekarang Ryeowook terlihat begitu tenang hanya karena ia mengusap-ngusap bagian phyltrumnya. Ryeowook tiba-tiba bersikap aneh seperti ini dan tentu saja membuatnya bingung._

"_Jauhkan tanganmu, budak. Sekarang."_

"_Tidak mau!"_

"_Apa maksudmu?!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yours **© Choi RinRi

Main Cast : Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Adult Fanfic, M-preg, AU, mild-language.

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 5]**

**Nb: Italic text = flashback.**

**.**

**.**

"Pria sejati adalah pria yang dapat menepati ucapannya sendiri." ucap Kyuhyun saat baru saja membuka pintu ruangan kerja Yesung. Ia masuk dengan tenang, berucap dengan santainya, dan ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan tatapan mematikan yang kini diberikan Yesung padanya.

"Kau sedang tidak menyindirku, _k__h__an_?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia berjalan mendekati Yesung, menarik kursi di hadapan meja kebesaran _namja_ tersebut, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya disana.

"Berkata hanya memanfaatkannya untuk kepentingan pekerjaan, tapi sekarang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, "Kalau memang tak memiliki niat untuk melakukannya, lebih baik hentikan saja."

Yesung memicingkan matanya tajam, "Apa maksudmu? Langsung saja ke inti pembicaraan." ucapnya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Ya, aku tahu _Hyung_ bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi," katanya, "dengarkan aku, Kim Jongwoon, aku merasa kau sudah tak peduli dengan tujuan utamamu membawa _namja_ bernama Kim Ryeowook itu ke rumahmu."

"Begitu?"

"Dengarkan dulu!" Kyuhyun menggebrak meja di hadapannya, tapi Yesung sama sekali tak dibuat terkejut. Membuat Kyuhyun terkadang berpikir apakan _namja_ di hadapannya ini benar-benar seorang manusia atau bukan. "Ingat, tujuanmu untuk memanfaatkannya dalam mendapatkan informasi, bukan memanfaatkannya untuk memenuhi nafsu bejatmu!"

Yesung berdecih menanggapinya, "Jadi tentang itu, lalu apa urusanmu?" ujung bibirnya menyungging, membentuk seringaian kecil.

Kening Kyuhyun mengkerut mendengarnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Tentu saja ini urusanku!" ujarnya dengan nada yang meninggi. "Kau sudah 2 bulan mengurungnya, tapi selama itu pula kau tak pernah memberikan kami informasi apapun tentang perusahaan Youngwoon!"

Ujung bibir Yesung semakin terangkat. Mendengar itu justru membuatnya tersenyum mengejek pada Kyuhyun. "_Ah_, jadi kalian bergantung padaku? Begitu?"

Kyuhyun merasa darahnya mendidih. Sungguh, pria di hadapannya ini selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya merasa ingin meledak.

"Gunakanalah kepala besarmu itu untuk berpikir, bodoh!" umpat Kyuhyun, "Kau pikir hanya mengandalkan tiga otak dapat membuat semua berjalan dengan cepat? Sekali-kali kau pikirkan juga kami yang selalu bekerja untukmu!"

Kali ini Yesung terlihat berpikir. Ia hanya diam, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan ia menyandarkan punggungnya dengan mata yang tertutup. Terlihat begitu tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang wataknya memang mudah meledak.

Yesung kembali membuka mata, dan kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut serius, "Kenapa kalian peduli padaku?"

Dan untuk sekarang, Kyuhyun yang diam.

Ia, Donghae, dan Siwon selama ini begitu peduli padanya. Membantunya. Tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia dan dua _H__yung_-nya dapat melakukan hal sejauh ini pada Yesung.

Mereka berteman sudah lama, mengenal saat pertama kali keempatnya kuliah di _universitas_ yang sama walaupun berbeda angkatan. Keempatnya sudah mengetahui seluk beluk keluarga masing-masing. Begitupula dengan kehidupan Yesung. Baik Kyuhyun, Siwon, maupun Donghae sudah mengetahui jelas bagaimana jalan hidup _namja_ tersebut.

Yesung memang terlihat dingin, acuh, dan seperti tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup dari luar. _Namja_ itu terlihat suram walau dengan wajah yang tampan. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, di dalamnya Yesung berbanding terbalik dengan Yesung yang terlihat dari luar. Hanya ia, Donghae, dan Siwon yang dapat mengerti Yesung. Karena hanya mereka juga yang tahan dengan sifat Yesung yang terkadang menurut Kyuhyun seperti mengajak ribut dan minta dibunuh saat itu juga.

Dan soal Youngwoon, bahkan ia yang tidak mengenal pria itupun bisa sebegitu bencinya. Ia hanya menganggap musuh terbesar Yesung berarti musuh terbesarnya juga, begitupun bagi Siwon maupun Donghae. Karena itu, saat Yesung meminta ketiganya untuk bekerja di perusahaannya, meminta untuk bekerja sama dalam menghancurkan pria tersebut, mereka menyetujuinya dengan mudah.

Tapi sampai sekarang, alasan Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae yang ingin sekali membantu Yesung itu seperti tak pernah jelas. Kemungkinan karena rasa peduli, ataukah karena rasa kasihan atau karena—

"Kau adalah sahabatku, Siwon _H__yung_, dan Donghae _H__yung_," ujar Kyuhyun sembari menatap lekat Yesung. "aku melakukan ini hanya karena aku— tidak, tapi kami ingin membuatmu senang."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempatnya. Sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini ia berdebat dengan Yesung. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu ruangan dan membukanya. Dengan sebelumnya ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Yesung yang terlihat enggan untuk merubah posisi dari kursinya.

"Karena mendapatkan kebahagiaan adalah hak setiap orang, _H__yung_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Ryeowook… betul, _khan_?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Ryeowook menoleh. Menatap bingung pada sosok tinggi yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Seingatnya, Yesung tak pernah memperbolehkan siapapun masuk ke dalam kamarnya selain Yesung sendiri dan Kibum. Tapi sekarang, seseorang yang tak dikenalnya bersandar dengan santainya di pintu kamarnya, yang juga entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka. Ia sendiri tak menyadarinya.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan, "_Ne_, _nugu_?" tanyanya, tapi yang ditanya justru terlihat tertawa.

"_Aigoo_, wajahmu telihat polos sekali, Ryeowook-_ah_." dengan langkah tenang namja itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Berjalan mendekati Ryeowook, dan secara _refleks_ Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang mundur dengan tergesa. Persis terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang ketakutan saat melihat orang jahat yang ingin memperkosanya. Tentu saja sikap Ryeowook semakin mengundang tawa _namja_ di hadapannya tersebut.

Kangta menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang menurutnya sangat imut itu. Pantas Yesung menyukainya, Ryeowook memang manis, itulah yang Kangta pikirkan saat ini.

"Kau ini kenapa, Ryeowook-_ah_? Seperti melihat hantu saja." ucapnya seraya tersenyum geli karena melihat tingkah Ryeowook

_Namja_ kecil itu terlihat menunduk, "_A_-_aniya_." jawab Ryeowook sembari memainkan ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga pinggang. Memelintirnya, menarik-nariknya, persis seperti tingkah anak berusia 5 tahun.

"_Ah_, ya, namaku Kangta," Kangta kembali memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya dengan duduk di pinggir ranjang Ryeowook. Sontak membuat Ryeowook kembali berjenggit dan _namja_ manis itu segera menarik selimut tebalnya hingga menutupi tubuhnya sampai dada. Kangta hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Ryeowook, "aku ini pamannya Yesung."

Dan saat Kangta berbicara seperti itu, dapat dilihat raut Ryeowook yang semula tegang menjadi berubah. Ia menoleh dan memperhatikan Kangta dengan lekat. Membiarkan selimutnya merosot dan hanya menutupi pinggangnya saja.

"Paman?" tanya Ryeowook, yang dihadiahi anggukan singkat dan senyuman lebar dari Kangta.

"Ya, begitulah." timpal Kangta seadanya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya sembari memperhatikan ruangan bernuansa putih yang ditempati Ryeowook ini. Ia terlihat berpikir, sepertinya ia masih mencari sebutan apa yang pantas ketika orang lain bertanya mengenai statusnya di dalam keluarga Kim. Mungkin berkata bahwa ia adalah paman dari Kim Jongwoon sepertinya tidak masalah.

Kangta bisa mengerti kenapa Ryeowook tak mengenalinya. Saat pertama datang, Ryeowook masih tertidur dengan Yesung yang 'menidurinya'. Jadi, saat Yesung menggendong Ryeowook dan membawanya ke dalam kamar ini, Ryeowook juga masih tertidur dan tak dapat melihat Kangta yang saat itu diusir Yesung karena ingin masuk juga ke dalam kamar dan melihat keadaannya.

Yesung terlalu possesive untuk memperbolehkan orang lain melihat _namja-_nya.

"_Ahjussi_—"

"_Hyung_, Ryeowook-_ah_, panggil aku _Hyung_." potong Kangta cepat.

Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya beberapa kali, "_Umm_, _Hyung_… Kangta _Hyung_, _ne_?" ucap Ryeowook seolah mengulangi ucapan Kangta.

"_Nah_, benar seperti itu."

Ryeowook kembali menarik selimutnya saat Kangta menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepalanya dan mengusap rambutnya, kali ini sampai menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Ia tersipu, wajah yang memerah saat Kangta memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti tadi. Orang asing itu dapat bersikap seramah ini padanya, berbeda sekali dengan Yesung.

"_Umm_…" gumam Ryeowook sembari mengangguk pelan. Dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat membulat ia memperhatikan surai rambutnya yang baru saja disentuh oleh Kangta. Poninya memang sudah sedikit memanjang dan menutupi dahi hingga hampir mencapai kedua matanya. Dan ia ikut mengusapnya lalu merapikannya saat dilihat Kangta membuatnya sedikit berantakan.

"Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan seperti itu? Aku ini orang baik, _loh_." canda Kangta. Melihat Ryeowook yang terus bersikap seperti anak kucing dibalik selimut tebalnya, membuatnya jadi gemas sendiri.

"_Umm_… k-karena Kangta _Hyung_ adalah pamannya Yesung _Hyung_, j-jadi… kupikir kalian sama menyeramkannya."

Dan untuk yang ini, Kangta tak dapat lagi menahan tawanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk terlihat melamun di kursinya. Menumpukan dagunya di atas meja dan sebelah tangannya bermain dengan pena miliknya. Ia seperti tak bersemangat untuk berkerja hari ini. Para pegawai yang melihatpun satu pendapat jika ada yang tak beres dengan _namja_ yang biasanya terlihat sangat _hyperaktif_ itu. Bahkan, karena itu beberapa kali ia mendapat teguran dari pemilik_ café_ yang saat ini memang berkunjung dan memantau langsung keadaan di tempatnya bekerja ini.

Lee Donghae dan Kim Ryeowook, itulah dua nama yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

Yang pertama Lee Donghae. _Namja_ itu semakin hari semakin berulah. Terus mengiriminya pesan, meneleponnya setiap malam, bahkan sering membuntutinya ketika ia pulang bekerja. Atau terkadang datang ke rumahnya pada malam hari dan akan terus diam di depan gerbang rumahnya walau ia terus mendiaminya dan berulang kali menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

Jujur ia senang, karena tandanya Donghae masih memperhatikannya. Ia akui bahwa munafik dan naif adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan dirinya saat ini.

Tapi disisi lain, jika ia mengingat pertemuannya dengan nyonya Lee beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat wanita itu menyuruhnya untuk tak lagi mendekati Donghae, dan meminta hubungan keduanya berakhir— rasanya untuk merasakan senang karena apa yang diperbuat Donghae pun tak boleh.

Jika ditanya apakah ia masih mencintai Donghae, tentu saja jawabannya masih. Tanpa ragu.

Dan yang kedua Kim Ryeowook. Ia merindukan _namja_ kecil itu. Ini sudah hampir 3 bulan ia tak bertemu dengannya, tanpa kabar dan tanpa jejak sama sekali. Awalnya ia kecewa dan berpikir bahwa Ryeowook melupakannya karena _namja_ itu sudah memiliki kekasih, Yesung. Tapi ia terus menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk itu. Ia sudah mengenal Kim Ryeowook sejak lama, jadi ia sudah mengenal dengan jelas bagaimana wataknya.

_Namja_ sepolos Ryeowook tak mungkin melakukan hal seburuk itu padanya.

Dan karena itulah, karena sibuk memikirkan keduanya, ia jadi lebih terlihat melamun dan tak bersemangat seperti ini.

Disela lamunannya, ia masih dapat mendengar krincing lonceng, menandakan pengunjung baru masuk ke dalam _café_ ataupun pengunjung yang memang sudah berada disini membuka pintu untuk keluar dari _café_.

Jika biasanya Eunhyuk yang berdiri dibalik meja kasir akan tersenyum ramah pada pengunjung yang baru saja memasuki _café_ atau berkata datang kembali pada pengunjung yang ingin keluar dari _cafe_, tapi kali ini raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah dan ia justru menunduk pada pengunjung yang baru saja memasuki tempat kerjanya ini.

Lee Donghae baru saja datang. Bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum ramah pada orang nomor satu yang paling ingin dihindarinya itu?

"Bersikaplah ramah pada pengunjungmu, _chagi_." ucap Donghae yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan meja kasir, di hadapan Eunhyuk yang masih tetap tak ingin menatap mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ingin pesan apa, tuan?" tanya Eunhyuk seformal mungkin, sikap yang sering ia perlihatkan pada pengunjung lainnya. Ia sudah siap untuk mengetik apa saja yang akan dipesan pengunjungnya yang satu ini, tapi tatapannya tetap terlihat menolak untuk menerima kontak mata dari _namja_ yang terus memperhatikannya dengan _intens _tersebut.

Donghae terlihat menoleh dan berunding dengan dua _namja_ yang berbaris dibelakangnya, Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang, dan mereka bertiga memilih _café_ ini sebagai tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siang. Kali ini tanpa Yesung yang biasanya ikut makan siang bersama ketiga _namja_ tersebut.

Donghae menyebutkan satu persatu makanan dan minuman yang mereka pilih. Kemudian pergi menuju tempat kosong yang berada di ujung ruangan di samping jendela besar _café_, dengan sebelumnya berkata pada Eunhyuk bahwa _namja_ itu terlihat sangat manis hari ini.

Penggombal.

Eunhyuk sedikit bernafas lega saat akhirnya Donghae pergi dari hadapannya, dan ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dibanding detakan pada normalnya saat mendengar Donghae memujinya. Ia akan selalu merasa senang jika Donghae memujinya dan merasa berdebar saat _namja_ itu bersikap manis padanya. Tapi itu dulu. Jadi untuk sekarang ia tak ingin merasakannya lagi.

"_Hyung,_ kau itu menggelikan sekali, _sih_," ujar Kyuhyun, kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapan Siwon dan Donghae yang duduk bersebelahan. "masih saja menggoda Eunhyuk _Hyung_."

Donghae yang mendengar itu terlihat tidak senang, "Apa itu masalah? Dia kekasihku." ujar Donghae dengan yakin, tapi Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya justru tertawa.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih." timpal Siwon dengan enteng, kemudian tersenyum pada pelayan yang baru saja mengantar minuman pesanan mereka bertiga.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Donghae meninju cukup keras lengan Siwon, "Dia itu kekasihku, sampai kapanpun dia adalah kekasihku."

Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun, akhirnya keduanya lebih memilih diam dan menyumpal mulut mereka dengan makanan yang baru saja di antar oleh pelayan di _café _ini.

Mereka tahu Donghae berkata seperti itu bukan karena tak ada maksud. Donghae adalah _namja_ ceria, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan Siwon atau Kyuhyun, apalagi Yesung— Donghae terlihat lebih 'berwarna' dengan sifat cerianya atau terkadang dapat digolongkan kekanakan.

Hanya saja, semenjak ia putus dengan Eunhyuk karena hubungannya ditentang oleh kedua orang tuanya, ia jadi terlihat suram, bahkan hampir menyaingi Yesung. Donghae terkadang masih bersikap ceria, hanya saja terlihat tak seperti dulu. Donghae hanya akan bersikap 'wajar' jika ia sudah berbicara tentang Eunhyuk. Seperti saat ini, ia terlihat bersemangat saat meyakinkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon bahwa _namja _yang sampai saat ini masih berdiri di balik meja kasir adalah kekasihnya.

Lee Donghae yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Siwon kembali membuka suara, membuat kedua _namja _yang berada di dekatnya itu memperhatikannya, "jika dipikir-pikir, aku memiliki hubungan yang lebih baik dengan pasanganku, tidak seperti kalian." dan Siwon tersenyum jahil sebelum ia kembali menyuap makan siangnya.

Kening Kyuhyun dan Donghae saat itu juga sama-sama mengkerut. "_Ya_! Apa maksudmu?" seru _namja _termuda diantara ketiganya, Kyuhyun.

Siwon menegakan tubuhnya, kemudian berdehem pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku dan Kibum sampai saat ini memiliki hubungan yang baik, bahkan kami jarang bertengkar—"

"Karena kau dan dia juga jarang bertemu." celetuk Donghae.

Siwon mendengus, "Lebih baik mana, jarang bertemu tapi hubungan tetap terjaga baik ataukah terus memaksakan ingin bertemu walaupun selalu mendapat penolakan?" sindir Siwon telak, membuat Donghae terdiam dan memilih kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

Andaikan ia masih berumur 6 tahun, mungkin Donghae akan segera menjambak rambut Siwon saat ini. Sayangnya ia sudah cukup sadar umur untuk melakukan hal sekonyol itu.

"Sedangkan kau, Kyu," tunjuk Siwon dengan kedua matanya. "kau juga tak lebih baik dariku."

"Apa? Aku tak memiliki kekasih, kau tahu itu." ujar Kyuhyun santai.

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Ya, karena kau lebih memilih berganti-ganti pasangan, hanya menggunakan tubuhnya dan setelah itu kau tinggalkan. Tak pernah memiliki pasangan tetap." cibir Siwon.

"_Ya_! Kau berkata seperti itu seolah aku benar-benar terlihat buruk!" seru Kyuhyun tak terima, "aku masih muda, itu caraku untuk mencari mana pasangan yang terbaik untuku. Jika cocok akan terus kupertahankan, jika tidak dengan mudah akan kutinggalkan." sambung Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Dasar bocah. Banyak alasan."

Kyuhyun hanya menggeram kecil dan lebih memilih tak mendengarkan ocehan Siwon.

Jika melihat tingkah Siwon sekarang, Kyuhyun jadi heran mengapa diluar sana banyak yang menyebut bahwa Siwon adalah manusia yang mendekati sempurna. Ia tampan, bertubuh sempurna, kaya raya, ramah, tenang, pendiam, baik hati— begitulah yang Kyuhyun dengar dari orang-orang diluar sana (terutama _yeoja_) yang memuja-muja seorang Choi Siwon. Dan jika mereka bisa mengenal Siwon lebih dekat, Kyuhyun berani bertaruh kalau orang-orang itu akan kembali menelan segala kata-kata pujian untuk Siwon.

Ya, memang benar di dunia ini tak ada manusia yang sempurna. Semua manusia pasti memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan masing masing— seperti Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae yang selalu terlihat mendekati sempurna dengan penampilan yang gagah dan wajah yang tampan.

"Apalagi hubungan Yesung _Hyung_ dan _namja_nya itu, Kim Ryeowook," kali ini Siwon memasang wajah yang terlihat seolah mengiba. Dan saat membicarakan tentang _Hyung_ tertua mereka, Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang awalnya sudah mengacuhkan Siwon mulai tertarik kembali perhatiannya. "dia lebih buruk dibanding kita,"

Donghae menyeringai kecil mendengarnya, "Untuk yang itu aku setuju," katanya, "terkadang aku kasihan juga pada Kim Ryeowook."

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, "Ya, Yesung _Hyung_ benar-benar membuatnya seperti budak. Terkadang jika aku datang ke rumahnya, pasti aku disajikan sebuah pemandangan ia yang sedang menyetubuhi _namja_ kecil itu. Menjijikan," Kyuhyun menambahkan, "persetan dengan hubungan sepasang kekasih, mereka lebih terlihat seperti hubungan antara tuan dan budak seks-nya."

"Kau tak jauh berbeda dengannya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Siwon, "Bicara seperti itu sekali lagi dan akan kupatahkan lehermu!"

"Lakukan jika kau bisa." Siwon tertawa.

Donghae hanya menatap jengah kedua _namja_ yang kini berdebat itu. "Berhentilah berdebat! Kalian membuatku—"

"H-hae…"

Dongahe menoleh ke belakang saat merasa terpanggil. "_Chagi_?" Donghae menatap heran Eunhyuk yang berdiri dibelakangnya, entah sejak kapan. Ia sendiri tak menyadari kehadiran _namja_ yang paling dicintainya tersebut, sampai kapanpun— Donghae sendiri yang selalu berkata seperti ini.

"Katakan, Hae… apa yang tadi kudengar benar?" lirih Eunhyuk, dan Donghae dibuat panik saat melihat tubuh Eunhyuk yang terlihat bergetar.

Donghae memilih bangkit dari kursinya dan berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, kemudian memegang kedua lengan Eunhyuk. Tapi tangannya saat itu juga langsung saja ditepis oleh Eunhyuk. "_Chagiya_, aku—"

"Kau mengenal sahabatku? Apa semua itu benar-benar terjadi padanya?!" jerit Eunhyuk, cukup membuat beberapa pasang mata kini menatap ke arah mereka. Tak lama Eunhyuk mulai menangis.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun ikut bangkit dari tempat duduk seperti Donghae. Keduanya mulai merasakan _feeling _tak menyenangkan, dan itu berhubungan dengan _namja_ bernama Lee Eunhyuk ini.

"Sahabat?" terlihat jelas raut terkejut dari seorang Lee Donghae. Ia menggumam sesuatu, dan dalam hitungan detik berikutnya, kedua matanya melebar. "M-maksudmu—"

"Kim Ryeowook! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?!"

"_M_-_mwo_?!"

Oh. Semua kacau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Youngwoon lagi? Jadi kau menyuruhku kembali ke Korea hanya untuk itu?" Kangta menghela nafas mendegar jawaban Yesung atas ucapannya, menanyakan apa alasan Yesung menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke Korea dan bertemu dengannya.

Ternyata tebakannya memang benar. Yesung yang terlalu terobsesi untuk menghancurkan Youngwoon.

"Tentu saja, kalau bukan karena itu— apa lagi?" Yesung balik bertanya.

Kangta menggeleng pelan, "Hentikan saja, itu sudah berlalu."

"Omong kosong!" Yesung bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Kangta yang duduk dengan santainya di sofa yang berada di ruang kerjanya, "Pernah mendengar istilah— nyawa dibayar nyawa?"

Dengan malas Kangta menoleh pada Yesung yang kini duduk disampingnya. "Ya, aku tahu." jawabnya.

Kangta memang membenci Youngwoon. Kebohongan besar jika ia berkata bahwa ia sudah memaafkan _namja_ yang sudah menghancurkan kehidupan Hankyung, orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam hidupnya.

Hanya saja, jika untuk menuruti kemauan Yesung dan membantunya untuk membalaskan dendam pada Youngwoon— ia seribu kali akan berpikir ulang untuk menyetujuinya dan menolak keras kemauan putra Kim Hankyung dan Kim Heechul tersebut.

Ia hanya tak ingin Yesung terlalu larut dalam kebencian di masa lalunya. Ia ingin Yesung tumbuh menjadi orang yang baik seperti ayahnya— Kim Hankyung, bukan menjadi orang yang jahat seperti ibunya— Kim Heechul, atau terlebih menjadi tokoh penghancur… seperti Kim Youngwoon.

"Dan kau juga harus tahu, aku membesarkanmu, menemanimu, dan mendidikmu hingga kau bisa menjadi seperti ini bukan tanpa alas an," sesaat Kangta kembali menghela nafas, "aku melakukannya agar kau bisa menjadi orang yang berpendidikan dan dewasa seperti ayahmu— tidak seperti ibumu dan kekasihnya itu."

Yesung mendengus, ucapan Kangta tadi cukup mampu memasuki pikirannya dan kini diproses oleh otaknya.

"Kalau kau terus seperti itu, kau sama saja tak jauh berbeda dengan Youngwoon— menjijikan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ryeowook-_ah_!" Kibum beberapa kali mengetuk pintu dengan keras. Ia terlihat begitu gelisah. Wajahnya yang kadang terlihat datar dan cuek kini bisa dibuat terlihat khawatir oleh seorang Kim Ryeowook. Sekitar kurang dari 15 menit ia diharuskan menunggu Ryeowook yang berada di dalam kamar mandi. "Ryeowook-_ah_, _gwaenchanayo_?" tanyanya, entah untuk yang keberapakali ia menanyakan hal yang sama.

Siang ini Ryeowook meminta Kibum untuk membuatkannya sup jamur— yang padahal Ryeowook tahu dengan jelas bahwa Kibum sama sekali tak pandai memasak. Tapi Ryeowook terus memaksa, bahkan beberapa kali mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ yang akhirnya dapat membuat Kibum luluh juga. Hanya ingin memakan sup buatan Kibum, titik, itulah yang diucapkannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dan sekarang, berakhirlah Ryeowook yang berlari ke kamar mandi dan berulang kali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Padahal baru satu suap, tapi Ryeowook sudah membuat Kibum patah harapan untuk bisa mendapatkan pujian atas masakannya. Sepertinya sup jamur buatan Kim Kibum memang terasa buruk di lidah.

Terlihat begitu nyaman saat Kibum menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding yang berada di samping pintu kamar mandi. Ia menunduk dan memandangi ponsel miliknya yang kini digenggamnya kuat. Yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini, apakah ia harus memberitahu Yesung atau tidak. Ryeowook terlihat pucat, terlihat tak sehat, dan ia khawatir jika _namja_ itu kembali jatuh sakit.

Tapi… jika ia memberitahu, karena itulah pasti Yesung akan memarahinya juga.

Kibum dibuat terkejut saat pintu kamar mandi tertarik ke dalam, membuatnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Tapi Kibum yang tipikal cekatan dapat membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya kembali _stabil_. Ia segera berbalik dan menatap lekat wajah pucat Ryeowook. Sebenarnya Kibum sangat panik dibalik wajah datarnya, tapi sekarang Ryeowook justru tersenyum ke arahnya.

"_Gwaenchanayo_, Kibum-_ah_," ucap Ryeowook meyakinkan seraya mengusap mulutnya yang sudah dibasuh air dengan punggung tangannya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Kibum seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Ryeowook, mengeceknya, apakah suhu tubuh Ryeowook kembali naik atau tidak. Tapi ternyata tidak. Tubuh itu justru terasa dingin dengan keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kulit _namja_ kecil itu. "tapi tubuhmu dingin sekali."

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, "Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja."

"Hm, lebih baik kau kembali ke kamar dan segera beristirahat, aku takut nanti Jongwoon _Hyung_ pulang dan mendapatimu kembali jatuh sakit." Ujar Kibum sembari menarik lengan kecil Ryeowook dan membawanya untuk kembali ke kamar. Tapi belum ada tiga langkah, Ryeowook balik menarik ujung pakaiannya dan membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Ryeowook terlihat menggembungkan pipinya, "_Aniya_! Aku tidak mau kembali ke kamar! Tidak mau!"

Kedua alis Kibum terlihat menyatu, "Ya! Kau ini bicara apa, eoh? Ayo kita kembali ke kamar!" kali ini Kibum menarik lengan Ryeowook sedikit lebih keras, tapi yang ditarik justru balik melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tidak mau, Kibum!"

Kibum sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Ryeowook. Ia dibuat bingung. Yang ia tahu, Ryeowook adalah tipikal anak yang penurut, Ryeowook juga tidak akan menolak dengan apa yang disuruhnya, terlebih jika ia sudah membawa nama Yesung dalam ucapannya, Ryeowook saat itu juga akan mengikuti ucapannya. Tapi untuk saat ini tidak.

"_Aigoo_, apa kau tidak bisa lihat wajahmu sudah pucat begitu?" tanya Kibum seraya mengusap keringat yang membasahi kening Ryeowook, "Kau harus beristirahat. Sekarang."

"Tidak mau, a-aku tidak mau…" dan untuk yang ini, Kibum mulai meluluh saat melihat Ryeowook yang mulai merengek di hadapannya.

Kibum menghela nafas seraya kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, "Lalu apa maumu, Kim Ryeowook?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Mulutnya mengerucut dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, "Mauku, ya?"

Kim Ryeowook terlihat berpikir keras.

Kibum memperhatikan Ryeowook dengan malas, menunggu tak sabaran, dan _namja_ kecil di hadapannya kembali membuatnya bingung saat melihatnya tiba-tiba saja tersenyum lebar, padahal tadi ia tampak serius dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"Kibum-_ah_, bisakah kau… menyuruh Yesung hyung pulang… sekarang?"

**.**

**.**

**[TBC]**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

Saya ngaret, ya? Banget! Banget! Banget! Hah… saya tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saya tidak bisa log in di PC sendiri, jadilah saya ngaret. Setiap harus update, saya harus ke warnet. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu, di PC warnet pun saya tidak bisa log in. Ini kenapa?! Saya sampai harus nunggu beberapa hari soalnya nyobain satu-persatu PC yang ada di warnet, dan akhirnya saya menemukan satu PC yang bisa buat saya login. Perjuangan /lap keringet/

Dan saya dapat masalah lagi di chapter sebelumnya, saat saya janji akan membalas review lewat PM untuk yang login… kalau gasalah baru 4 readers yang saya PM tapi PC yang saya pakai loadingnya lama bangeeeeeeeeet! Slowly like ddangkoma! Jadi terpaksa beberapa belum sempat saya PM, dan baru sekarang kesampaian hohohoho.

Oke. Udahan. Curhatnya.

Di review chapter sebelumnya, banyak tebakan tentang kenapa Ryeowook berani pegang-pegang philtrum Yesung. Nah, sekarang udah ketebak kan? XD

**[Balasan Review]**

**Sanyewook: **Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Wah, terimakasih juga atas pujiannya! ^^ Hm, cepat atau lambat Yesung pasti akan menerima kenyataan kalau dia cinta sama Ryeowook kok, jadi tunggu saja haha.

**Mimuma**: Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Sindrom menyentuh philtrum? Dia tidak terkena sindrom itu kok, Ryeowooknya aja mungkin yang emang ingin megang-megang Yesung XD

**Yewook unieq**: Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Ya, nasib Hankyung disini memang menyedihkan. Sudah mati, muncul hanya sekali pula, lol -_- Cepat atau lambat Yesung akan melunak pada Ryeowook, jadi tunggu saja lol.

**AnieJOY'ERS**: Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Sebenarnya bukan Heechul saja yang salah, tapi Youngwoon pun begitu kekeke~

**Key heart**: Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Yap, karena itu Yesung sangat membenci Heechul dan Kangin.

**Yhe**: Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Sebenarnya yang jahat disini tak hanya Heechul, tapi Youngwoon juga hehe. Kalau soal orang ketiga, sebenarnya sampai sekarang saya belum kepikiran soal itu hehe.

**selvi yaswan**: Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Untuk pertanyaanmu, sepertinya di chap ini sudah terjawab, ya bisa ditebak-tebak sendiri XD

**Yulia CloudSomnia**: Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Ya, Ryeowok sepertinya sudah tertular keanehan Yesung lol.

**kiki craft**: Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Ya, bisa dibilang begitu, maka dari itu kenapa Yesung begitu benci pada Heechul dan Youngwoon, bahkan kejam pada Ryeowook lol.

**krw's**: Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Trio SiHaeKyu disini ikut andil dalam penyiksaan Ryeowook lol. Jadi sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kejahatan/? Yesung kecuali Yesungnya sendiri yang ingin berhenti menyiksa Ryeowook haha.

**ririn chubby**: Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Ya, Kangta disini netral, dia tidak berpihak pada siapapun. Sekalipun Yesung itu orang terdekatnya. Yap, selanjutnya hanya cerita tentang urusan Yesung dan juga sedikit bumbu-bumbu/? Romance antara Yesung dan Ryeowook. Kalau Yesung luluh, tentu saja dia akan berhenti untuk melakukan dendam kesumatnya hohoho. Untuk fanfic-fanfic lamaku, pasti akan dilanjut hehe.

**himalayavenus**: Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Kyumin? Disini sudah ada Kyuhyun, ya kemungkinan begitu XD tapi mungkin tidak sekarang hehe.

**adel**: Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Di chapter sebelumnya sudah saya jelaskan ya penyebab Yesung jahat sama Ryeowook heheh.

**ywsfly3424**: Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Ga Cuma Heechul sebenarnya, Youngwoon juga salah haha. Nah, itulah kenapa Yesung benci sama Heechul, Youngwoon, dan seneng banget nyiksa Ryeowook hoho.

**Kim yewook aegya**: Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Konsep fanfic ini memang uke yang selalu tersiksa dan seme yang selalu menyiksa lol. Di chapter ini HaeHyuk kembali muncul, walau hanya sedikit hehe. Semoga suka!^^

**Melochoco**: Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Ngga! Nanti Ryeowook menjanda/? Kalau Yesung dibawa pulang lol.

**Ryeosofia**: Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih pujiannya! ^^

**Guest**: Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Oh ya? Apa nama twittermu? /ini kepo/ dan untuk tebakan-tebakannya sepertinya di chap ini sudah terjawab haha.

**Boo YrY**: Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Yesung ada alasan tersendiri kenapa ia sering memanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan budak hoho. Ya! Marahin saja Yesungnya, bukan saya haha -_-

**Guest**: Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Untuk pertanyaanmu mungkin di chap ini sudah terjawab, bisa ditebak sendiri XD dan untuk tulisan akhir saya, fanfic ini memang didedikasikan untuk semua YeWook shipper berotak yadong/? LOL.

**Guest**: Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Ya! siapa yang kau sebut yadong? aku tidak yadong -_- Ryeowook tentu saja akan terus bertemu Yesung, dia dipenjara/? Gitu sama Yesung XD Flashback keren? Wah, terimakasih banyak pujiannya! ^^ Dan tentang requestmu untuk dibuatkan fnafic yang YeWooknya dimulai dari hubungan keprofesian, sepertinya fanfic collab saya dan Kim Hyojung yang berjudul "OVERLOAD" sudah memenuhi criteria XD

**Devy902**: Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Ending? Saya tidak akan membuat OTP saya menderita XD Ryeowook hamil? Itu pasti lol.

**Tina KwonLee**: Annyeong~! Terimakasih sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Ini sudah lanjut ya ;)

BIG THANKS to: TabiWook | sycarp | lenyclouds | sanyewook |fieeloving13 | mimuma |Kim Sooyeon | Yewook unieq | AnieJOY'ERS | SimbaRella | Key heart | Phylindan | Kykie Wookie | ichigo song | chikakyumin | Cloud'sHana | nanissaa | paprikapumpkin | Yewook Turtle2 | R'Rin4869 | CheftyClouds | selvi yaswan | meidi96 | .16 | hanazawa kay | Yulia CloudSomnia | sushimakipark | Lee Chizumi | kiki craft | krw's | ririn chubby | himalayavenus | adel | ywsfly3424 | Kim Gyuna | Kim Jongmi | cartwightelfsuju. | shawolshinee | Clouds jonglee | Tepe024 | NicKyun | hideyatsutinielf | Kim yewook aegya | pumpkinsparkyumin | melochoco | mmillo | Ryeosofia | Park Hyesung | Guest | Boo YrY | PurpleAddict | Guest | jongwookie | Guest | Kim Min Ah | Devy902 | Tina KwonLee

Maaf jika ada yang tidak tertulis, mungkin karena kekeliruan saya. Terimakasih sudah mereview dan setia mengikuti fanfic ini, terimakasih banyak! ^^

**Mari kita saling menghargai**—saya buatkan karya saya untuk menyenangkan kalian, kalian mengomentari karya saya untuk menyemangati saya.

Sayonara dan saya tunggu review kalian :-)

**12 Mei 2013**

**Untuk semua readers yadong-ku,**

**[CHOI RINRI]**


	7. Chapter 6

_Kibum menghela nafas seraya kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, "Lalu apa maumu, Kim Ryeowook?" tanyanya._

_Ryeowook mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Mulutnya mengerucut dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, "Mauku, ya?"_

_Kim Ryeowook terlihat berpikir keras._

_Kibum memperhatikan Ryeowook dengan malas, menunggu tak sabaran, dan namja kecil di hadapannya sedikit membuat bingung sendiri saat melihatnya tiba-tiba saja tersenyum lebar padahal tadi ia tampak serius dengan kerutan di keningnya._

"_Kibum-ah, bisakah kau… menyuruh Yesung hyung pulang… sekarang?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yours **© Choi RinRi

Main Cast : Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Adult Fanfic, M-preg, AU, mild-language.

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 6]**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk menatap sendu sosok _namja_ yang kini terlihat sibuk. Sedari tadi berjalan kesana kemari, kemanapun asalkan _namja_ itu dapat menemukan apapun yang setidaknya dapat membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik.

"Sungmin _Hyung_, aku tak apa… sungguh." lirih Eunhyuk yang kini hanya bisa terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

_Namja_ yang dipanggilnya Sungmin kini berbalik dan mendelik padanya, "Tak apa? Menemukanmu dalam keadaan pingsan di _café_, kau sebut tak apa?"

Eunhyuk hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. Sungmin adalah tipikal _namja_ yang keras. Jika sepupunya itu sudah berbicara, Eunhyuk harus selalu menurutinya. Karena Sungmin selalu berkata bahwa segala sesuatu yang yang dilakukannya adalah untuk kebaikan dirinya juga.

Eunhyuk tinggal di rumah hanya berdua dengan Sungmin. Dan hanya Sungmin juga satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki disini. Sebenarnya dulu ia tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya disini, tapi dikarenakan umur kedua orang tuanya yang tak panjang, mengharuskan Eunhyuk terbiasa tinggal sendiri sejak ia berumur 18 tahun. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin berinisiatif datang untuk menemani Eunhyuk saat dirinya berumur 19 tahun dan hingga kini kedua _namja_ bermarga Lee itu tinggal bersama.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati ranjang Eunhyuk dengan membawa sebaskom air hangat dan handuk kecil di tangannya. Ia merasa suhu tubuh Eunhyuk sedikit naik, dan melakukan pengompresan secepatnya adalah hal yang menurutnya harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Donghae benar-benar keterlaluan," ujar Sungmin seraya mencelupkan handuk kecilnya pada air dan meremasnya pelan. "akan kuhajar dia jika bertemu denganku nanti." Katanya. Setelah merasa cukup membasahi handuknya, Sungmin pun menaruh handuk tersebut di kening Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum lirih. Donghae keterlaluan… sepertinya ucapan Sungmin ada benarnya

Jika ia mengingat kejadian siang tadi saat masih berada di _café_, rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Eunhyuk yakin pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Jadi, saat Donghae berkata dengan bersungguh-sungguh bahwa saat itu ia salah dengar, tentu saja Eunhyuk menolak tuduhan bodoh itu dengan cepat.

Ia mungkin akan percaya dan mudah dibohongi, jika saja ia masih berstatus murid taman kanak-kanak.

Dan saat Eunhyuk meminta penjelasan, Donghae dan kedua temannya justru memilih pergi begitu saja. Tak mempedulikannya yang saat itu mengejarnya mereka sampai keluar _café._ Ketiga pria itu memilih masuk ke dalam mobil dan Donghae yang duduk di kursi pengemudi menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa terduduk di depan pintu _café_ sembari menangis

Hingga akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan saat kembali masuk ke dalam café karena lelah terlalu banyak menangis. Pemilik café yang memang mengenal Sungmin pun menelepon _namja_ tersebut melalui ponsel Eunhyuk untuk membawa _namja_ itu pulang untuk beristirahat.

"Aku tak menyangka semua itu terjadi pada Ryeowook," lirih Eunhyuk. Dalam hitungan detik berikutnya, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di ujung matanya dan jatuh menetes pada bantal yang ditidurinya. "dan aku lebih tak menyangka lagi jika Donghae juga ikut andil dibalik semuanya."

Sungmin bukan tipikal orang yang banyak bicara dan merasa banyak tahu. Ia akan lebih memilih diam saat seseorang berbicara di hadapannya, menjadi pendengar yang baik, membiarkannya merasa lebih baik setelah berbicara sesuai kemauannya. Dan setelahnya, barulah ia akan menanggapinya, atau memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat seperti yang kini ia lakukan pada Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, ia mengusap pipi Eunhyuk dan berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja walau ia sendiri tak terlalu yakin untuk menjamin kebenaran ucapannya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin Eunhyuk merasa lebih baik.

Ia mengenal Ryeowook cukup baik. _Namja_ itu sering datang ke rumah ini untuk bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, dan tak jarang mereka bertiga sering makan malam bersama setelah keduanya selesai bekerja di _café_. Jadi ia cukup terkejut dan merasa marah pada Donghae saat mendengar semua cerita Eunhyuk tentang apa yang sekarang dialami Ryeowook.

"Jika semua itu benar, aku yakin kita pasti bisa membawa Ryeowook untuk kembali pulang," ujar Sungmin seraya menggenggam kuat jemari kurus Eunhyuk saat melihat namja itu mulai menangis. "karena aku… aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"BODOH!" Yesung menggebrak meja cukup keras. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat dan kini ia memandang tajam ketiga temannya secara bergantian. "Bagaimana jika semua terbongkar karena _namja_ itu?! Bagaimana?!"

Dalam diam Donghae menggeram kesal. Amarahnya mulai memuncak karena sedari tadi Yesung yang terus memakinya, Siwon maupun Kyuhyun. Terlebih ia adalah satu pihak yang paling disalahkan atas kelalaian yang mereka lakukan hingga pihak lain mengetahui rencana mereka, hanya karena Eunhyuk adalah orang yang paling berhubungan dengannya.

"Berhenti berbicara hal yang tak penting, brengsek!" Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, dan kini membalas tatapan tajam Yesung yang terarah padanya. Siwon yang berada di sampingnya ikut bangkit dan menepuk pundak Donghae agar pemuda itu segera kembali duduk pada tempatnya justru mendapat dorongan keras.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih duduk di sofa, di samping Kangta yang sedari tadi tak bersuara. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menatap jengah keributan yang ditimbulkan ketiga _Hyung_-nya tersebut. Ia sudah hafal betul bagaimana menyeramkannya ketika ketiga _Hyung_-nya itu jika berdebat dalam keadaan emosi, maka dari itu Kyuhyun sudah mengambil ancang-ancang sejak awal ia memasuki ruangan Yesung untuk duduk menjauh.

_Bugh!_

Donghae terdorong keras saat Yesung menarik kasar kerah kemejanya dan memukul rahangnya. Ketiga _namja_ lain yang berada di ruangan itu pun segera mengambil tindakan untuk memisahkan keduanya.

"Cukup Yesung!" bentak Kangta saat melihat _namja_ itu berontak dalam cengkramannya dan ingin kembali menghajar Donghae saat mendengar pemuda Lee itu kembali berbicara.

"Seharusnya kau bisa lebih menahan emosimu! Kau tak akan bisa membuat Eunhyuk lupa dengan apa yang sudah diketahuinya tentang Ryeowook!" nafas Siwon terdengar terengah-engah. Ia kini menatap tajam Yesung. "Kau yang bodoh! Seharusnya kau dapat berpikir bahwa semua ini juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan kami!"

Donghae yang kini dibantu untuk bangkit oleh Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris pada Yesung. Cairan asin berwarna merah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Rasa nyeri kini dirasakannya. Ia tak berbicara apapun lagi, hingga akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk pergi dari ruangan Yesung.

"Kau keterlaluan, Hyung." desis Siwon, kemudian namja bertubuh atletis itu lebih memilih untuk pergi mengejar Donghae. Meninggalkan ruangan dengan tersisa Yesung, Kangta, dan Kyuhyun di dalamnya.

"_Nah_, sekarang apa yang kau pikirkan, _Hyung_? Masih ingin menyalahkan mantan kekasih Donghae _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum sinis. "Justru menurutku, yang patut untuk disalahkan adalah dirimu sendiri."

Yesung yang mendengar itu mendongkak cepat dan kembali memicingkan kedua matanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun justru terkekeh pelan, tak lama ia pun menggendikan bahunya. "_Ya_, kupikir, jika kau tak pernah membawa Kim Ryeowook dalam masalah kita, semua ini tak akan terjadi," ujarnya, dan ia menyeringai saat melihat urat wajah Yesung mengeras ketika mendengar ucapannya. "Membawa Kim Ryeowook dalam kehidupanmu adalah sebuah kesalahan, sama sekali tidak menguntungkan, sudah kukatakan sejak awal, _khan_?"

Yesung hanya diam.

"Dan sudah pernah kukatakan juga sejak awal," perlahan Kyuhyun mulai berjalan menjauh, "jangan pernah meragukan ucapan _namja_ jenius sepertiku."

Dan Yesung pun masih diam saat Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar dari ruangannya.

Kangta yang sedari tadi memilih diam dan mendudukan tubuhnya di atas meja kerja Yesung pun melirik saat menyadari Yesung yang juga kini menatapnya. Seolah meminta pendapat.

Kangta adalah _namja_ yang tenang. Ia akan memilih diam saat orang lain bertindak dalam keadaan ribut. Dan sebaliknya, ia akan bertindak dan berbicara saat semua sudah puas melampiaskan amarah masing-masing. Ia adalah tipikal orang yang akan bertindak setelah mengamati situasi.

Berbeda dengan Yesung, Donghae, Siwon, maupun Kyuhyun yang tipikal mudah meledak saat perdebatan terjadi— yang anehnya kenapa mereka bisa bersahabat hingga sekarang dengan sifat buruk yang sama. Itu yang membuat Kangta heran.

Dan sekarang Kangta berpikir mungkin saat di rumah nanti, ia akan berbicara cukup panjang pada Yesung tentang masalah ini. Tak peduli jika _namja_ itu akan menanggapinya dengan mau tak mau seperti biasa jika ia sudah menasehatinya.

Kangta cukup mengerti bahwa Yesung kini merasa dirinya benar-benar dalam keadaan buruk, terlebih saat tadi Kyuhyun menyebut-nyebut nama Ryeowook. Yang dapat ia ketahi juga bahwa sedari tadi Yesung diam karena _namja_ itu memikirkan ucapan-ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucap Yesung pelan, bahkan nyaris berbisik.

Kangta tersenyum lembut, "Kemarilah, kau membutuhkannya." Dan namja berkacamata itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, meminta Yesung untuk mendekatinya dan memeluknya— seperti apa yang biasa Yesung lakukan jika _namja_ itu dalam keadaan yang benar-benar buruk, misalnya saja ketika ia merasa merindukan Hankyung. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yesung sejak dulu.

Yesung mendengus, "Aku bukan lagi anak berumur 10 tahun." Ujarnya seraya berjalan menjauh, memilih untuk pergi dari ruangannya.

Kangta tersenyum saat melihat pintu yang ditutup dengan sekali bantingan oleh Yesung, padahal _namja _itu selalu kesal saat orang membuka pintunya dengan tak sabaran (biasanya Kyuhyun dan Donghae) karena ia sangat menyukai ketenangan, tapi sekarang Yesung sendiri melakukannya.

"Ya, kau sudah dewasa…" gumam Kangta, "karena itu, kuyakin kau juga tahu apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan, seperti apa yang orang dewasa lakukan dalam menghadapi masalahnya sendiri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae hanya bisa diam di tempatnya. Memandangi sebuah rumah dari balik kaca mobilnya. Ia terlihat menyedihkan, memang begitu.

Mendapat penolakan dari Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk menangis (dan ia tak tahu sampai membuatnya pingsan), tapi Donghae masih saja datang ke rumah Eunhyuk— walau tak mendatangi rumahnya langsung seperti dulu, hanya untuk sekedar memandangi rumah berukuran sedang itu hingga lampu rumahnya dimatikan, Donghae sudah merasa cukup. Ini masih sore, jadi Donghae pasti akan menghabiskan waktunya disini sampai malam.

Jika biasanya ia akan langsung turun dari mobilnya dan berdiri di depan pagar rumah Eunhyuk hingga _namja_ itu berteriak mengusirnya, untuk kali ini ia hanya bisa memandangi dari jauh. Dan ini disebabkan _insiden _di _café_ saat siang tadi.

Hujan turun cukup deras sore ini, sore hari yang kini berpayung awan mendung menjadikan orang lain mungkin berpikir ini sudah malam jika tak melihat jam. Donghae menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran jok mobilnya. Ia meniupkan nafasnya pada kaca mobil, membuatnya mengembun, lalu menulis sebuah kalimat disana. Dan ia terkekeh menyadari tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil.

_Donghae & Eunhyuk._

Tapi dalam diam jua Donghae dibuat terhipnotis dengan apa yang baru ditulisnya di kaca. Kedua matanya yang terlihat sendu menatap sedih pada ukiran namanya dan Eunhyuk. Membuatnya larut dalam lamunan saat ia dan Eunhyuk masih menjalani masa-masa berhubungan yang indah.

Lamunan yang membuatnya tak sadar bahwa kini di hadapan mobilnya yang terparkir berdiri seorang namja yang menatap sedih kearahnya dengan sebuah payung yang dipegangnya.

"Hyukkie?" gumam Donghae, sedikit ragu dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Karena kaca mobilnya yang tersedikit terhalang oleh aliran air hujan. Tapi ia tetap yakin bahwa namja yang dilihatnya kini adalah Eunhyuk. Ia hafal betul bagaimana lekuk tubuhnya, dua tahun bersamanya membuat Donghae mengetahuinya hanya dari sentuhan tubuh keduanya dikala menghabiskan waktu bercinta mereka— saat dulu.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Donghae memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Menghampiri Eunhyuk dengan tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang diguyur hujan deras. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya, menangkup pipi Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya yang sedikit bergetar karena menahan rasa dingin.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Ujar Eunhyuk, dan kini ia membagi payungnya pada Donghae dengan mencondongkannya ke depan.

Donghae hanya tersenyum kecut, "Seperti biasa, hanya untuk memastikanmu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dalam, dan tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyuman. "Lee Donghae, aku mencintaimu…" lirihnya, mengusap wajah Donghae yang basah karena air hujan.

Dan Donghae merasa tubuhnya melayang tinggi saat Eunhyuk mengatakan hal itu, mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah lama dirindukannya untuk keluar dari bibir seorang Lee Eunhyuk. Terlebih kini Eunhyuk memeluknya dan membiarkan payung yang dibawanya terjatuh begitu saja. Membiarkan keduanya basah dalam guyuran hujan di sore hari.

"Aku… lebih mencintaimu, _Chagiya_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Sudah berlalu sekitar 3 jam setelah Ryeowook mengatakan permintaan anehnya pada Kibum agar menyuruh Yesung untuk pulang. Kibum saat itu juga segera menghubungi Yesung, yang selanjutnya dihadiahi wajah lesu Kibum saat memasuki kamar Ryeowook (_namja _itu akhirnya mau masuk kamar setelah tujuh kali bujukan!), karena Kibum berkata bahwa Yesung tak bisa pulang secepat yang Ryeowook mau.

Dan selama 3 jam itu pula Ryeowook memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya karena kesal. Meninggalkan Kibum yang hanya bisa mematung di depan pintu kamarnya. Entah berapa kali Kibum terlihat menghela nafas dan menutup kuping saat mendengar Ryeowook menangis semakin menjadi.

Baru kali ini Ryeowook sangat manja dan sulit sekali untuk diatur!

Bahkan setelah beberapa saat ia tinggal untuk pergi mandi, Ryeowook masih saja tetap mengurung dirinya. Kibum kembali mengetuk pintu. "Ryeowook-_ah_, sudahlah," Kibum kembali membujuknya, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. "jangan terus seperti ini. Jika Jongwoon _Hyung_ tahu, pasti ia akan marah. Mungkin sebentar lagi Jongwoon _Hyung_—"

"_Selamat datang, tuan muda!"_

"—pulang." sambung Kibum saat mendengar para pelayan lainnya bersuara dan kini terlihat berjajar di masing-masing samping pintu saat pintu terbuka, dan datanglah sosok _namja_ yang menjadi penyebab Ryeowook mengalami _mood_ yang sangat buruk hari ini.

"Ryeowook-_ah_! Keluarlah, Jongwoon _Hyung_ sudah pulang!" seru Kibum seraya memberi pintu bercat putih di hadapannya itu ketukan sebanyak tiga kali. Setelahnya, dengan langkah cepat Kibum memilih beranjak pergi dan ikut menyambut kedatangan Yesung, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap kali tuan rumah itu pulang dari kantor.

Ryeowook yang berada di dalam kamar pun masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Kibum walau kini ia menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. "Yesung _Hyung_… sudah pulang?" gumamnya parau.

Ryeowook segera bangkit dan mendudukan tubuhnya. Ia melihat jam dindingnya dan ini masih terlalu sore untuk jadwal seorang Kim Jongwoon pulang dari kantor. Yesung pulang secepat ini, apa ini karenanya?

_Oh_, bolehlah ia sedikit berharap.

Setelah dua pelayan menutup pintu, semua pelayan yang awalnya berbaris pun satu persatu beranjak pergi dan kembali untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Jika Kangta yang ikut pulang bersama Yesung lebih memilih untuk bergegas ke ruangannya, berbeda dengan Yesung yang berjalan dengan tenang menuju jalan yang berbanding terbalik dengan letak ruangannya.

Kibum membuntuti Yesung yang kini berjalan menuju kamar Ryeowook. Dibalik sikap tenangnya ia merasakan perasaan gelisah saat pertama kali melihat raut wajah Yesung sore ini. Terlihat tidak dalam mood yang baik. Entah dikarenakan sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal, ataukah _namja_ itu sedang lelah, atau mungkin raut wajahnya yang tak terlihat cerah disebabkan oleh _namja _bernama Kim Ryeowook itu.

Dan Kibum berharap semoga jawabannya bukan berada di tebakannya yang terakhir.

"Sejak siang dia merengek ingin bertemu denganmu, _Hyung_." ucap Kibum saat keduanya kini berada di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook yang tertutup rapat.

Yesung hanya menatap datar pintu kamar _namja_nya, tanpa menoleh ia pun mulai membuka suara. "Kau boleh kembali bekerja, Kibum." Ujarnya.

Kibum mengangguk patuh. Kemudian dengan sebelumnya membungkuk sopan, ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Yesung. Dan ia sempat menoleh ke belakang saat menyadari Yesung membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook dan masuk ke dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung hanya diam. Menatap tanpa ekspresi _namja_ yang kini terus saja berteriak. Menyuruhnya keluar dari kamar, bahkan dengan memberinya beberapa lemparan. Entah itu berasal dari bantal, guling, atau—

"Pergi!"

—kali ini Ryeowook melempar boneka berbentuk jerapah, dan untuk kali ini juga berhasil mengenai Yesung, tepat di bagian wajahnya.

Sedari tadi Yesung hanya diam. Tapi saat wajahnya terkena lemparan, terutama oleh sebuah boneka, kini ia terdengar menggeram. Ia maju satu langkah mendekat, dan Ryeowook memundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Kubilang pergi!" serunya kembali.

Yesung tak habis pikir. Ia sudah pulang secepat yang ia bisa, dan ini dikarenakan Ryeowook yang menurut Kibum terus merengek memintanya untuk segera pulang. Tapi sekarang, saat ia sudah berada di dalam kamar Ryeowook, _namja_ itu justru menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan seolah ia adalah makhluk nomor satu yang patut untuk dijauhi. Sudah cukup Donghae, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun yang membuat emosinya naik saat di kantor. Dan sekarang, bahkan ketika ia sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda, ia masih saja harus menghadapi sesuatu yang terus memancing emosinya.

"Aku tak ingin bertemu dengan _Hyung_!" Ryeowook menarik cepat selimut tebalnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuh mungil yang kini bersembunyi di dalam selimut.

Yesung mendengus, rasanya ia ingin sekali memakan Ryeowook hidup-hidup saking kesalnya. "Kau tahu, aku tak suka bermain-main," Ujarnya seraya membuka jas hitamnya dan melemparnya tepat di hadapan Ryeowook yang masih menyembunyikan diri. "katakan, apa maumu?"

Ryeowook menutup kedua matanya erat saat merasa ranjangnya berdecit, tanda bahwa Yesung naik ke atas ranjangnya.

Akhir-akhir ini _mood_nya sering sekali dengan mudah berubah-ubah, Ryeowook sendiri menyadari itu. Siang tadi, rasanya ingin sekali ia bertemu Yesung. Tapi sekarang, setelah orang yang ingin ditemuinya itu sudah berada di hadapannya, ia justru mengusirnya. Menyuruhnya pergi jauh, kemanapun, asalkan ia tidak melihat kehadirannya.

Ryeowook tidak ingin bertemu Yesung, dan ia sendiri tak tahu apa alasannya. Intinya ia tak ingin bertemu, titik.

Yesung menatap jengah gumpalan di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya masing-masing membuka kaitan kancing di pergelangan tangan kemeja putihnya. Ia memposisikan diri tepat di hadapan Ryeowook, yang sampai saat ini masih juga menolak untuk melihat Yesung. Dengan sedikit kasar ditariknya selimut tebal yang sedari tadi menutupi _namja_nya.

"Kau bilang ingin bertemu denganku," ujar Yesung. Ia menarik cepat kedua tangan Ryeowook dan mencengkram keduanya hingga pergerakannya terkunci di depan dadanya. "tapi sekarang kau justru menolakku— kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

Ryeowook sedikit membuka matanya, namun secepat kilat ia kembali menutup matanya rapat saat menyadari tatapan _introgasi_ yang diberikan Yesung padanya. Dan Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya cukup keras saat Yesung mendekatkan hidungnya pada perpotongan leher miliknya.

"H-hyung—"

"Kau memancing amarahku," Yesung menghirup aroma tubuh Ryeowook yang paling disukainya. Ia menghirup ceruk leher Ryeowook cukup lama, dan ia tak pernah bosan untuk menciumi leher putih tersebut. "kau harus menerima akibatnya."

Dan Yesung pun merubah posisinya, menindih tubuh kecil dibawahnya hingga pergerakannya terkunci.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak awal memasuki apartemennya, Donghae tak pernah bisa melepas senyumannya. Ia yang biasanya selalu terlihat suram saat pulang, kini terlihat ceria hanya karena Eunhyuk yang kini bersamanya.

Ia merasa seperti menjadi seorang Lee Donghae yang dulu, seperti Lee Donghae yang masih memiliki Lee Eunhyuk.

"Hae…" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang kini sedang sibuk mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk. Sibuk mengeringkan tubuhnya walaupun Donghae sendiri masih dalam keadaan basah. Bahkan sampai sofa yang mereka duduki pun ikut basah karena tetesan air.

"Ya, _Chagiya_?" ucap Donghae setelah merasa rambut _blonde_ milik Eunhyuk tak lagi terdapat tetesan air. Berganti kini ia yang mengusap rambutnya sendiri dengan handuk putih di tangannya.

"Soal ucapanku tadi…" Eunhyuk menggantungkan ucapannya, terlebih kini ia melihat Donghae yang awalnya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan semangat mulai menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dan raut ceria itu perlahan memudar.

Donghae sesaat menghela nafas, menyampirkan handuknya di pundak dan kini menatap Eunhyuk yang juga menatapnya penuh arti ke arahnya.

Dalam hidup, menentukan pilihan adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk dilakukan Donghae.

Saat masih berada di depan rumah Eunhyuk, Donghae berinisiatif untuk membawa Eunhyuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia tak ingin terlalu lama terguyur hujan dan dikhawatirkan justru membuat Eunhyuk jatuh sakit— walau ia sendiri tak tahu bahwa saat itu sebenarnya Eunhyuk tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

Eunhyuk jarang sekali menghampirinya dikala ia mendatangi _namja_ itu ke rumah, jadi Donghae bertanya kenapa Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mau menghampirinya. Dan bahkan mengatakan kata cinta lalu memberinya sebuah pelukan.

Hingga akhirnya Donghae tahu bahwa semua yang dilakukan Eunhyuk ini dilatarbelakangi alasan keingintahuan _namja_ tersebut tentang Kim Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk berkata, ia ingin menjadi kekasih Donghae kembali, mencoba mengulang cerita cinta mereka, dan tentu saja wajah Donghae saat itu terlihat ceria saat mendengarnya. Itu tandanya Eunhyuk mau memperjuangkan kembali cinta mereka dan mencoba untuk bersama-sama membuat nyonya Lee luluh.

Tapi saat itu juga raut ceria itu memudar ketika Eunhyuk berkata ia akan melakukannya dengan syarat—

"Bantu aku untuk menyelamatkan Ryeowook, aku tahu kau tak sepenuhnya ikut andil dalam masalah ini, Hae." Ujar Eunhyuk. Menatap yakin Donghae yang kini mulai gelisah dan ia menggenggam kedua tangan itu erat. "dan setelahnya kita akan kembali bersama…"

Donghae menunduk, ia tampak senang, bingung, dan gelisah dalam bersamaan. Ini adalah pilihan yang sulit!

Ia tahu Eunhyuk ingin kembali padanya hanya karena Ryeowook, bukan sepenuhnya karena keinginan dalam dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia tak ingin mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia yakin, Eunhyuk masih mencintainya, dan lambat laun semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasa.

Tapi jika mengingat Yesung… astaga, ia bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya!

"Donghae…" Eunhyuk menatap penuh harap, dan Donghae kini balas menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang seakan mampu mengambil alih pusat kehidupan dalam diri Eunhyuk. Ia terpana akan sorot mata Donghae.

Donghae sendiri masih belum membuka suara. Ini adalah pilihan tersulit dalam hidupnya. Memilih antara cintanya dengan Eunhyuk atau persahabatannya dengan Yesung, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon.

Cinta atau persahabatan— mana yang akan kau pilih, Lee Donghae?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terimakasih sudah datang, datanglah lagi!" Sungmin membungkuk, kemudian tersenyum ramah dan melambaikan tangan pada pembeli yang baru saja mendatangi toko bunganya.

Hidup berdua dengan Eunhyuk tak mungkin hanya mengandalkan penghasilan sepupunya selama bekerja di _café_. Maka dari itu, Sungmin yang memang memiliki keahlian di bidang perkebunan memilih untuk membuka usaha kecil-kecilan dengan mendirikan sebuah toko bunga yang berada di pinggir jalan kota Seoul.

Setelah lulus sekolah, Sungmin memilih membuka usaha sendiri dengan bermodalkan uang yang diberikan kedua orang tuanya yang tinggal jauh dengannya. Hanya meminjamnya, karena setelah toko bunganya cukup banyak peminat ataupun pesanan, Sungmin langsung mengantikannya walaupun kedua orang tuanya terus menolak. Ia hanya ingin berbalas budi.

Toko bunga ini hanya diurusnya sendiri, dan ia awalnya ingin tutup lebih awal karena ingin menjaga Eunhyuk di rumah. Tapi Eunhyuk yang keras kepala, sama sepertinya, justru memarahinya dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Dan jadilah Sungmin yang hingga sekarang masih menjaga toko.

Di luar hujan masih turun cukup deras, dan yang dipikirannya kini adalah bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk di rumah sekarang. Karena rasa khawatir itulah ia memilih untuk mengirim pesan padanya.

Ketika Sungmin baru mengetik beberapa digit angka di ponselnya, bunyi lonceng terdengar. Pintu toko terbuka dan seorang _namja_ masuk ke dalamnya. Sungmin mendongkak, dan ia terkekeh pelan saat menyadari siapa yang datang saat ini.

Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ingin membeli bunga mawar lagi, tuan Cho?" tanya Sungmin seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang balas tersenyum jahil pada Sungmin.

"tentu, cepat siapkan!" Titahnya selayaknya seorang bos.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, tapi ia tetap menurut saat Kyuhyun menitahnya seperti tadi. Jika biasanya Sungmin lebih memilih duduk di tempat dan membiarkan para pembeli untuk memilih sendiri bunga yang mereka inginkan, hanya dengan pembelinya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini ia dapat melakukan hal seperti ini. Melayaninya langsung.

Kyuhyun memang sering datang kemari, mungkin ada sekitar seminggu dua kali ia datang ke toko bunga milik Sungmin. Dan ia datang kemari hanya untuk membeli satu buket bunga mawar. Kebiasaan itu sudah dilakukannya secara rutin hampir selama satu tahun ini. Membuat Sungmin sudah hafal betul tentang kebiasaan namja itu dan membuat mereka tak lagi seperti pembeli dan penjual, melainkan seperti hubungan teman dekat.

"Memang kekasihmu tidak bosan setiap saat diberi bunga mawar, ya?" tanya Sungmin disela aktifitasnya membuat sebuket bunga mawar.

Kyuhyun yang duduk di tempat yang awalnya diduduki Sungmin pun terdengar tertawa. "Memang aku pernah bilang jika bunga ini untuk kekasihku?" tanyanya.

Sebelah alis _namja_ manis bermarga Lee itu terlihat terangkat. Selama setahun ini Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun selalu menjadi pelanggan tetap disini dan membeli buket bunga mawar untuk diberikan pada kekasihnya. Mungkin saja itu cara Kyuhyun untuk menjadi _namja_ yang romantis, _khan_?

"Lagipula aku tidaK memiliki kekasih."

Sungmin terlihat tersenyum mendengarnya, "Oh, kasihan sekali." Katanya seraya tersenyum jahil dan berjalan mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa diejek pun mendelik, kemudian merebut buket bunga hasil karya Sungmin. "Sialan kau!" dan Sungmin sedikit mengaduh saat Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya dengan buket bunga yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Kau anak kecil! Bersikaplah lebih sopan padaku!" seru Sungmin, kini menatap tajam Kyuhyun dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, bodoh! Umurku sudah 20 tahun!"

"Dan umurku sudah 24 tahun!"

"Tua!" ejek Kyuhyun telak.

"Ya! Dasar _namja_ menyebalkan!" dan kali ini Sungmin memberinya satu sentilan di jidat. Cukup membuat Kyuhyun mengaduh seperti anak kecil. Tak lama keduanya tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau tahu tidak kenapa aku selalu membeli bunga mawar?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook bergerak gelisah, pergerakan tangan dan pandangannya terkunci. Bagaimana tidak, Yesung mengikat kedua tangannya dengan ikat pinggang miliknya dan juga menutup mata Ryeowook dengan dasi miliknya juga. Mungkin Yesung kesal karena Ryeowook yang sedari tadi terus berkata tak ingin melihatnya dan juga melemparnya dengan benda. Pembalasan untuk apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook sedari tadi terhadapnya.

"Shh… Hyunghh…" desis Ryeowook saat kini namja tersebut bermain di daerah selangkangannya. Membuatnya terbuka lebar dan Yesung menciumi setiap inci paha putih miliknya. Menggigitinya, menghisapnya, memberi tanda sebanyak yang ia mau hingga mampu membuat Ryeowook mendesah berat karenanya.

Dengan lembut Yesung mengusap paha dalam _namja_nya, bergerilya dan tak lama tangan itu mencapai _junior_ Ryeowook yang saat ini masih tertutupi _underware_. Satu-satunya kain yang melekat di tubuh kecil tersebut— yang juga Ryeowook yakini tak lama akan menghilang jua dari tubuhnya.

Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat _junior_ tegang Ryeowook yang masih berbalut _underware_. Gesekan lidah Yesung yang menekan serat kain yang menutupi _junior _Ryeowook membuat sensasi nikmat tersendiri bagi _namja_ berparas manis itu.

"Uhhh… Yessh…sunghh mhh…" desah Ryeowook tak tertahan. Yesung membuat Ryeowook tak bisa berkata apapun selain mendesahakan namanya. Sentuhan yang Yesung berikan membuat Ryeowook merasa gila!

"Ouhh… akh... akhh!" Ryeowook semakin menggeliat saat kini Yesung meraup juniornya, masih tanpa melepaskan _underwarenya_. Ia merasa nikmat, tapi juga tersiksa karena Yesung yang masih tak membiarkan _junior_nya untuk merasa bebas.

Ryeowook ingin sekali melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya dengan menjambak rambut namja yang kini terlihat menikmati _junior_nya itu, tapi kedua tangannya terikat dengan kuat.

Setelah beberapa kali memohon, Yesung yang memiliki ego tingkat tinggi akhirnya meluluh. Membiarkan _junior namja_nya terbebas dengan menarik kain yang melindungi alat _vital_ Ryeowook dengan sekali tarikan cepat. Dan Yesung pun kembali memasukan junior yang ukurannya tak sebanding dengan miliknya itu ke dalam mulut basahnya.

Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tenang seraya terus menghisap kuat _junior _Ryeowook. Tapi tak lama ia pun mengeluarkannya dari dalam mulutnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak, karena setelahnya Yesung memilih menjilati batang _junior _Ryeowook yang basah oleh _saliva_nya dan cairan _precum_. Ia meremas _twinsball_nya dengan kasar.

"Akhh Hyunghhh!" dan Ryeowook memekik saat Yesung berhasil membuatnya _klimaks_.

Yesung tersenyum angkuh. Tak lama ia pun melucuti seluruh pakaiannya. Membiarkan keadaan tubuhnya seperti Ryeowook yang sudah tak lagi terbalut apapun. Membebaskan _junior_nya yang sedari tadi sudah membengkak hanya karena mendengar Ryeowook yang mendesah.

Ia mengocok juniornya. Membuat _junior_nya untuk tegak dengan sempurna dan siap untuk dimasukinya pada _hole_ Ryeowook yang sedari tadi terus menggodanya.

Yesung menyatukan kedua kaki Ryeowook dan menaruh keduanya di bahu kirinya. Ia berdiri dengan lutut yang menekuk, bersiap untuk memasukan _junior_nya.

Ryeowook melenguh saat merasakan ujung _junior _Yesung yang terasa panas di _hole_nya. Dan Ryeowook meremas kuat ikat pinggang yang terlilit di tangannya saat secara perlahan kejantanan besar itu mulai memasuki dirinya. Baru ingin memasukan ujungnya, tapi—

"Keluarkan! Keluar- oekhh!"

Yesung cukup terkejut saat tiba-tiba Ryeowook dengan berani memintanya untuk berhenti, tapi yang membuatnya lebih terkejut saat melihat _namja_ itu seperti menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

Yesung menarik cepat dasi yang menutupi mata Ryeowook saat melihat setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata _namja_ itu. Yesung bertanya, tanpa suara dan cukup dengan tatapan matanya yang menatap tajam Ryeowook, tapi tatapan itu penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"H-Hyung…" Kedua matanya terlihat berair.

Walau ia tak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi dan juga walaupun Ryeowook yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, tapi Yesung tak peduli. Ia kembali menahan kedua kaki Ryeowook di pundaknya dan mulai kembali ingin memasukinya. Tapi kali ini ia mengalami kesulitan karena Ryeowook yang terus menggerakan tubuhnya. Memberontak dan meminta Yesung menjauh. Membuat Yesung menggeram kesal.

"Diam atau— arghh!" dan Yesung dibuat kesakitan hingga berteriak saat ia yang lengah membuat pegangan tangannya pada kaki Ryeowook sedikit mengendur, hingga dapat membuat Ryeowok menggerakan kakinya dan saat itu juga menendang dada Yesung telak.

Disaat Yesung yang merasa kesakitan di bagian dada dan juga _junior_nya karena hasratnya yang belum terpuaskan, Ryeowook lebih memilih berjalan dengan tertatih dan masih dalam keadaan tangan yang terikat menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Lalu setelahnya, yang terdengar suara Ryeowook yang sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya. Dan suara itu masih dapat di dengar oleh Yesung dengan baik.

"Ada apa… dengannya?"

**.**

**.**

**[TBC]**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

Maaf ya kalau fanfic ini makin mirip seperti sinetron hehe. Aduh aduh.

Nah, buat yang minta KyuMin sudah saya penuhi ya :B Semuanya official pairing, minus ZhouRy mungkin yang tidak ikut hadir meramaikan fanfic ini hoho.

Ohya, buat yang minta My Litte Family sabar dulu ya! Saya lagi mager buat nerusin huhu. Tapi saya usahakan untuk tetap melanjutkan kok. Tenang saja. Dan saya mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah mereview di fanfic **Privat Teacher** hihihi :3 buat yang review terimakasih banyak! Buat yang baca tapi ga review **makasih deh**! /ini iklan/ lol.

Untuk saat ini saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Sampai sekarang saya masih mengalami kesulitan saat login. Saya masih harus ke warnet, dan dibutuhkan waktu lama jika harus membalas satu persatu review di warnet -_- jadi tolong dimaklumi ya.

Terimakasih sebanyak mungkin untuk kalian yang sampai sekarang masih mengikuti cerita ini! ^^

Ohya, Saya tersentuh membaca salah satu review readers; **"Saya justru merasa senang jika mereview fanfic author, karena saya jadi merasa saya bisa menjadi bagian dari cerita ini."** –sekilas seperti itulah. Wah, reviewnya benar-benar membuat saya semangat! ^^

Maaf jika ada yang tidak tertulis ataupun saya salah penulisan nama, mungkin karena kekeliruan saya. Terimakasih sudah mereview dan setia mengikuti fanfic ini, terimakasih banyak! ^^

**Mari kita saling menghargai**— saya buatkan karya saya untuk menyenangkan kalian, kalian mengomentari karya saya untuk menyemangati saya.

Sayonara dan saya tunggu review kalian :-)

**26 Mei 2013**

**Untuk semua readers yadong-ku,**

**[CHOI RINRI]**


	8. Chapter 7

"_Diam atau— arghh!" dan Yesung dibuat kesakitan hingga berteriak saat ia yang lengah membuat pegangan tangannya pada kaki Ryeowook sedikit mengendur, hingga dapat membuat Ryeowok menggerakan kakinya dan saat itu juga menendang dada Yesung telak._

_Disaat Yesung yang merasa kesakitan di bagian dada dan juga juniornya karena hasratnya yang belum terpuaskan, Ryeowook lebih memilih berjalan dengan tertatih dan masih dalam keadaan tangan yang terikat menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya._

_Lalu setelahnya, yang terdengar suara Ryeowook yang sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya. Dan suara itu masih dapat di dengar oleh Yesung dengan baik._

"_Ada apa… dengannya?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yours **© Choi RinRi

Main Cast : Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Adult Fanfic, M-preg, AU, mild-language.

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 7]**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini jam menunjukan pukul 5 dini hari. Jika biasanya saat jam tersebut Yesung sudah memilih untuk membersihkan tubuh dan bersiap ke kantor, tapi saat ini ia masih terlihat enggan untuk berpisah dengan ranjangnya.

Kedua matanya terbuka, menatap kosong langit-langit kamar milik Ryeowok. Pikirannya melayang, banyak hal yang kini dipikirkannya. Dan itu semua berawal dari Ryeowook.

Ia melirik ke kanan, melirik tubuh polos Ryeowook yang kini memeluknya begitu erat. _Namja _itu masih tertidur.

Yesung menghela nafas, saat ini sebuah pemikiran yang paling membuatnya merasa terusik kembali terlintas di pikirannya. Berawal dari sikap aneh Ryeowook, lalu dilanjut dengan _namja_nya yang tiba-tiba muntah, dan itu membuatnya pusing sendiri.

Hasratnya tertahan, ia tersiksa, tapi Ryeowook masih sibuk di kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sebut ia arogan, ia tak pernah peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, karena yang paling ia pedulikan hanya kepentingannya sendiri. Sama halnya seperti tadi, Ryeowook yang saat itu baru selesai membasuh mulutnya harus dibuat menjerit saat tiba-tiba Yesung menyusulnya ke kamar mandi dan langsung menyerangnya. Memasukan penisnya secara tiba-tiba pada _hole_ Ryeowook.

Melakukannya berulang kali di kamar mandi, dan Yesung mencoba menutup kuping saat Ryeowook beberapa kali meminta berhenti karena ia yang tak kuat lagi menopang beban tubuhnya sendiri. Yesung akhirnya mengindahi, membawanya menuju kamar dan membaringkannya di ranjang— tapi berujung Ryeowook yang tetap juga disetubuhinya. Hanya saja berbeda tempat.

"_Hyung_…" Ryeowook bergumam, dengan mata yang terpejam dan mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang Yesung.

Merasakan hal itu, Yesung pun memposisikan tubuh dengan menghadap Ryeowook, dan ia pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ryeowook. Memeluknya erat, seraya menaikan selimut hingga menutupi tubuh polos keduanya sampai pundak.

"Aku disini," ujarnya. Yesung mencoba menyamankan Ryeowook dalam pelukannya. "dan kuharap _dia _tak ada _disana_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, _Chagiya_."

"Selamat pagi, Hae…"

Donghae tersenyum cerah saat melihat Eunhyuk yang perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Setelah beberapa waktu lamanya ia terbangun dengan harapan kosong dan semangat yang redup— karena Eunhyuk, pagi ini ia kembali mendapatkan senyumannya. Ia dapat kembali membuka mata dengan wajah Eunhyuk yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Rasanya sungguh membahagiakan.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, _hm_?" tanya Donghae seraya memainkan anak rambut kekasihnya itu. Eunhyuk menikmatinya, ia kembali memejamkan mata dan memeluk Donghae erat.

"Sangat nyaman," jawab Eunhyuk sembari tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja, karena ada aku, _khan_?" goda Donghae, menghasilkan Eunhyuk yang merona karena ucapannya. _Namja_ berambut blonde itupun menyembukan wajahnya pada dada bidang Donghae.

Setelahnya tak ada lagi obrolan dari keduanya. Tersisa Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mengawali pagi mereka dari sebuah ciuman manis yang memabukan. Cukup membuat keduanya terhanyut saat ciuman penuh perasaan itu menjadi lebih dalam dan Donghae memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Eunhyuk. Persis seperti tadi malam.

_Untuk kekasihku, Lee Eunhyuk, aku mencintaimu._

_Dan untuk sahabatku, Kim Jongwoon, maafkan aku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook berkedip beberapa kali. Ia merasa ada yang aneh pada Yesung hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Yesung memperlakukannya lebih lembut. Itu membuatnya bingung dan berdebar dalam bersamaan.

Ryeowook menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya hingga sebatas telinga untuk menutupi rona merahnya saat melihat Yesung yang kini sibuk membersihkan diri dibawah guyuran _shower_. Berendam di _bathup _dengan busa yang banyak dapat menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

Mata tajam yang kini terpejam, kepalanya yang mendongkak dan memperlihatkan lehernya yang mulus, lalu turun pada bidangnya dada _namja_ itu, dan aliran air kembali mengalir hingga membasahi perutnya yang terbentuk dengan otot-otot yang membuatnya ingin menyentuhnya, hingga berakhir pada kejantanan—

"Aku tahu kau memperhatikanku." Suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunanya, lamunan yang bahkan dapat membuat tubuhnya dengan mudah memanas hanya karena fantasi liarnya selama 15 detik itu.

Sepertinya Yesung memberikan pengaruh yang buruk pada sistem kerja otakmu, Kim Ryeowook.

Yesung berjalan mendekati _namja_nya. Ryeowook dengan jelas dapat melihat benda milik Yesung yang kini sedikit bergerak seiring langkah tegap pria berambut gelam itu. Kesialan bagi Ryeowook yang memiliki _namja_ berpostur terlalu seksi seperti Yesung! Ia harus pintar-pintar menahan gejolak aneh pada dirinya.

Ryeowook mendongkak dan menatap Yesung yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Dan ia kembali dibuat bingung saat sebelah tangan Yesung terulur padanya.

"Selama apapun kau berada disana, spermaku tak akan menghilang begitu saja dengan mudahnya."

Jaga ucapanmu, Kim Jongwoon! Lagi-lagi kau membuatnya merona.

"Berdiri." Titah Yesung dengan tangan yang masih terulur, menunggu hingga Ryeowook menyambutnya.

Ryeowook menurut, menggenggam tangan Yesung dan keluar dari dalam bathub. Yesung pun segera menarik _namja_ berpostur mungil itu untuk ikut berdiri di bawah guyuran _shower_.

Ryeowook dapat mencium wangi yang menguar saat Yesung mengusap sabun cair pada tubuhnya. Tanpa berkata apapun Yesung mulai mengusap setiap inci tubuh Ryeowook yang dipenuhi _kissmark _buatannya. Yesung ingin membersihkan tubuh Ryeowook, dan ia benar-benar melakukannya!

Dengan wajah merona Ryeowook mulai menikmati apa yang dilakukan Yesung pada tubuhnya. Ia memeluk Yesung saat _namja _itu menggosok bagian punggungnya, kedua tangannya terulur untuk memeluk punggung Yesung.

"Mhh—" Ryeowook membekap mulutnya dengan cepat saat ia merasa gosokan pada punggungnya kini turun menuju _butt_nya, Yesung mengusapnya dengan gerakan memutar dan itu membuat Ryeowook merasa kegelian.

Yesung melirik Ryeowook yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya. Ia menyeringai tipis saat menyadari Ryeowook yang kini mati-matian menahan desahannya— dan itu membuatnya tertantang untuk melakukan yang lebih dari ini.

Jari tangannya sendiri yang menggantikan kerja _scrub_ yang sebelumnya mengusapi _butt_ Ryeowook. Yesung bukan lagi menggosoknya, melainkan meremasnya dengan lembut. Cukup membuat wajah Ryeowook semakin memerah dan bibirnya kembali mengeluarkan desahan tanpa kendalinya.

"Yesung _Hyung_— akhh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Antara tetap diam di tempat atau—

"Kemarilah," Kyuhyun yang kini sedang berjongkok melirik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali menutup mata dengan kedua telapak tangan yang masih menyatu. Keheningan terjadi disaat ia membaca doa di dalam hati.

Sungmin mengangguk, ia pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sejak awal keduanya datang ke tempat pemakaman ini. Berjongkok di samping Kyuhyun dan mulai memanjatkan doa di depan sebuah makam dengan batu nisan berukir nama keluarga Cho.

Nyonya Cho, ibu Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai berdoa, Kyuhyun mengambil buket bunga mawar yang sebelumnya ditaruh di sampingnya. Ia pun menaruhnya di atas makam mendiang ibunya.

"Hari ini aku datang lagi seperti biasa, _Umma_, tapi saat ini aku datang tak sendiri," ujarnya, ia kembali melirik Sungmin yang masih terlihat kebingungan, "Lee Sungmin, aku datang bersamanya."

Sungmin berkedip beberapa kali. Memperhatikan dengan seksama saat Kyuhyun seakan kini benar-benar sedang berbicara dengan _Umma_nya. Kyuhyun yang di matanya selalu terlihat jahil dan menyebalkan, hanya di depan makam ibunya ia dapat melihat sosok lain dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat tenang dan dewasa.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Lee Sungmin _imnida_." Ujar Sungmin seraya mengulum senyum.

Hari ini Kyuhyun datang lebih pagi ke toko bunga Sungmin. Kemarin ia berjanji akan memberitahu _namja _itu alasan kenapa ia selalu membeli buket mawar merah. Jawabannya _simple_— untuk ibunya. Saat masih hidup, nyonya Cho sangat menyukai bunga mawar.

Membeli bunga untuk diberikan kepada ibunya adalah alasan kedua, sebenarnya. Bisa saja ia membelinya di tempat lain. Tapi karena Sungmin, agar ia bisa terus bertemu dengan _namja_ itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menjadi pelanggan tetap Sungmin dan semakin rutin membeli bunga mawar di tokonya. Itu alasan utama, tapi Kyuhyun tak memberi tahu Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin, _namja_ yang sudah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun jatuh hati. Pria tengil itu hanya bisa memendamnya dalam hati. _Oh_, Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu pemalu jika sudah berurusan dengan masalah perasaan.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu kenapa aku selalu membeli buket bunga mawar, _khan_?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menoleh ke samping, melihat Sungmin yang kini menatapnya.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Ya." jawabnya, ia pun kembali tersenyum.

"_Umma_ku sangat menyukai bunga mawar, maka dari itu aku selalu membawa bunga mawar untuknya."

"Bukan hal aneh jika seorang wanita menyukai bunga mawar, bunga mawar memang indah, sekalipun ia memiliki banyak duri yang tajam." Respon Sungmin. Ia menatap ukiran di batu nisan, nama ibu dari _namja_ di sampingnya itu terukir disana.

"Begitulah, _Umma_ku mencintai bunga mawar…" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, ia menatap dalam Sungmin, "—dan aku mencintaimu."

"_Ah_, begit— _M_-_mwo_?"

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, mengapa kini detak jantung kalian berdetak lebih cepat?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini," Kangta yang kini pinggangnya bersandar pada meja kerja melempar sebuah map pada Yesung yang mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa. "Aku baru saja mendapatkannya dari Siwon pagi ini, dan setelah kulihat isinya… sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan selamat."

Sesaat Yesung menatap map biru di tangannya, tak lama ia pun membaca isinya. Kedua matanya bergerak seiring pandangannya yang menelaah kata perkata yang tertulis disana. Sebuah fakta yang telah lama ditunggunya kini sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

Data _statistic_ perkembangan perusahaan Youngwoon.

Berulang kali ia membaca ulang laporan data di hadapannya. Mencoba meyakinkan diri jika yang dilihatnya ini tak salah.

"Satu langkah lagi kehancuran Youngwoon akan segera terjadi." Yesung menyeringai.

Ditutupnya map berisi laporan yang dibuat Donghae, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun itu. Ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini.

"Kau senang?" tanya Kangta seraya menaikan kacamata yang membingkai penglihatannya itu.

Seringainya semakin menjadi, "Tentu saja," jawabnya. "dimana Donghae dan Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung.

Dibuat heran dengan kedua namja yang biasanya sudah datang menemuinya. Sejak awal memasuki gedung kantor ia tak melihat keduanya, hanya terlihat Siwon yang saat ini sedang berada di _lobby _bawah.

Ia jadi berpikir jika insiden kemarin menjadi penyebab kedua _namja_ itu tak masuk kantor dengan alasan yang tak diketahuinya. Mungkin saja.

Kanta mengendikan bahu, "Aku tak tahu."

Yesung berdecak, kedua sahabatnya itu selalu bertingkah seenaknya. Datang dan pulang sesuka hati mereka. Yang anehnya Yesung tak pernah bisa untuk menegurnya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada pegawai kantor lainnya.

Karena Donghae, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun berbeda. Mereka bukan hanya sekedar pegawai di kantornya, mereka adalah sahabat dalam hidupnya. Profesionalitas pun dikesampingkan.

"Yesung,"

"Hm?" jawab Yesung seadanya. Sepertinya hari ini ia terlalu senang.

Setelah membaca laporan tadi, seringaian tak kunjung hilang dari wajah tampannya. Bersandar di sofa dengan sebelah kaki yang disilangkannya di atas paha, ia terus saja tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sekarang perusahaan Youngwoon dalam keadaan tak stabil." Ujar Kangta.

"Ya,"

"Jika sudah hancur, itu tandanya kau hanya tinggal menghabisinya saja, _khan_?"

Mendengar itu, langsung saja kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Yesung sudah tak sabar menunggu saat-saat itu.

"Ya, dia harus mati…" desisnya, "sekalipun aku harus menanggung resiko hukum, aku tak peduli."

"_Hm, oke_," Kangta mengangguk beberapa kali. "dan itu tandanya keinginanmu hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi, _khan_?" tanya Kangta kembali.

"_Hm_,"

"Dan satu langkah lagi juga untuk Ryeowook dapat terlepas dari kekuasaanmu. Benar?"

Dan untuk yang ini, Kangta dapat melihat jelas perubahan raut wajah Yesung. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras dan kedua matanya menyipit tajam. "Tidak." Jawabnya pelan.

"_Waeyo_, _hm_?" selanjutnya Kangta justru terdengar tertawa. Ucapan Yesung menurutnya terdengar lucu.

"Begini, tuan muda," Kangta berdehem pelan, kemudian mengambil tempat di samping Yesung. "Kau sudah berhasil mencapai tujuanmu, dan urusanmu hanya dengan Youngwoon. Jadi, untuk apa kau masih mengurung Kim Ryeowook di rumahmu, _hm_?"

Telak, pertanyaan Kangta sukses membuat Yesung terdiam.

"Mendapatkan informasi."

"Alasan."

Yesung sesaat terdiam. Kangta tersenyum melihatnya.

"Yang kutahu, selama ini yang mencari informasi mengenai Youngwoon adalah Donghae, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun. Selama ini Ryeowook hanya kau perlakukan seperti budakmu, kau bahkan menyebutnya begitu."

Yesung menegakan tubuhnya, ia harus berhati-hati saat berbicara dengan Kangta— jika tak ingin ucapannya diputarbalik dengan mudah oleh _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Dia memang budak, seperti ayahnya." jawab Yesung. "Ia harus merasakan seperti yang dulu dilakukan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Seperti budak yang rela diperlakukan apapun, bahkan menjual diri hanya untuk keuntungan materi pun tak masalah. Menjijikan."

"Tapi kali ini berbeda," Kangta menggeleng pelan. "jika Youngwoon melakukannya karena keinginan dari dalam diri sendiri, berbeda dengan Ryeowook. Justru kau yang membuatnya menjadi terlihat seperti budak. Kau dan Youngwoon sama-sama menyedihkan." Kangta menimpali.

"Masa bodoh. Aku tak peduli." Yesung memalingkan muka. "aku tak akan dengan mudah melepasnya, tak semudah seperti saat Youngwoon menghancurkan _Appa_."

Disaat Yesung mulai berbicara dengan nada meninggi dan terdengar ketus, Kangta masih saja terlihat tenang dan sesekali menimpali ucapan Yesung dengan senyuman. Dua _namja_ dengan pribadi yang saling bertolak belakang.

"Aku justru berpikir alasanmu tak ingin melepas Ryeowook bukan karena dendam." Lagi-lagi Kangta tersenyum, hanya saja kali ini terlihat penuh arti. "mungkin karena kau ingin terus tinggal bersamanya, menidurinya, dan— oh, atau kau ini sebenarnya mencintainya? Lalu kalian menikah dan hidup bahagia—"

"Persetan dengan ucapanmu!" Yesung menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Kangta. Menyuruh _namja_ itu untuk tak berbicara lebih lanjut.

Bagi Yesung, semua perkataan Kangta tadi terdengar begitu menjijikan. Ia tak pernah percaya dengan kata cinta, yang menurutnya hanya dapat membuatnya terlihat lemah. Ia tak mau seperti Hankyung yang berakhir terbunuh oleh cintanya sendiri. Menyedihkan.

"Kalau begitu, lepaskanlah dia."

Ucapan Kangta terdengar begitu mudah, berbicara dengan enteng tanpa mempedulikan Yesung yang kini menggertakan gigi dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Tidak akan, sampai kapanpun."

"Dengarkan aku, Yesung," Kangta menepuk pundak Yesung, ia tersenyum. "Kuberi kau dua pilihan."

Yesung menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri sembari menunggu Kangta melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lanjutkan rencanamu untuk tetap menghancurkan Youngwoon, lalu menghabisinya, dan setelahnya kau buang Ryeowook sejauh yang kau mau. Dan berjanjilah untuk melupakan semuanya, melupakan masa lalumu, termasuk tentang Ryeowook— karena dia adalah bagian keluarga dari orang di masa lalumu. Bukankah urusanmu dengan Youngwoon?"

Pilihan pertama, apa terdengar sulit?

"Atau lupakan tentang dendammu, dan kau pertahankan Ryeowook— jika kau memang mencintainya, Yesung."

Kangta… apa kau tahu ucapanmu itu selalu dapat membuat Yesung berpikir keras?

"Karena cepat atau lambat, disaat urusanmu dengan Youngwoon selesai, maka selesai juga lah hubunganmu dengan Ryeowook— _namja_ yang menganggapmu kekasihnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Awalnya aku berpikir Yesung _Hyung _adalah _namja_ yang baik." Ujar Eunhyuk. Kedua matanya menatap sedih secangkir teh hangat di tangannya.

Donghae yang duduk di hadapan Eunhyuk tak banyak berbicara. Walaupun kini ia berada di pihak Eunhyuk, pihak yang bertolak belakang dengan Yesung, tapi bagaimanapun ia pernah bekerja sama dengan Yesung. Rasa bersalah masih dapat dirasakannya.

"Sebenarnya Yesung _Hyung _adalah_ namja_ yang baik, hanya saja keadaan di masa lalunya yang membuatnya seperti itu." Timpal Donghae seraya menyesap kopinya.

"Tapi urusannya dengan Youngwoon _Ahjussi_! Bukan dengan Ryeowook!" Eunhyuk yang kesal pun menaruh cangkir tehnya dengan sedikit keras. Menimbulkan bunyi dentingan antara cangkir dan meja makan.

"Siapa yang tahu dengan jalan pikiran orang lain, _Chagi._ Dia memiliki pemikiran yang rumit, sulit ditebak, dan semau hati."

Eunhyuk mendengus mendengarnya. "Kenapa kita tidak laporkan dia ke polisi saja?"

"Seburuk apapun Yesung _Hyung_, dia tetap sahabatku," Ujar Donghae. "aku tak ingin melakukannya."

Ucapan Donghae seakan menamparnya. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Donghae begitu menghargai persahabatannya dengan ketiga namja itu— walau kini Donghae berada di pihaknya, berada di pihak yang mengkhianati Yesung, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun.

2 tahun bersama Donghae tak membuat Eunhyuk mengenal siapa saja orang-orang yang dekat dengan kekasihnya itu. Karena selama ini pun Donghae dan Eunhyuk selalu menutupi hubungan keduanya, dikarenakan hubungan mereka yang tak mendapat restu.

Meskipun begitu, Yesung, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun tahu tentang hubungan keduanya. Mereka mengetahui tentang Eunhyuk. Tapi sebaliknya, Eunhyuk tak mengenal sedikitpun sahabat-sahabat Donghae itu. Eunhyuk hanya mengetahui Yesung, karena _namja_ itu adalah kekasih Ryeowook. Dan ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Yesung adalah sahabat Donghae.

Donghae tak mengizinkan Eunhyuk untuk dapat mengenal Yesung, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun lebih dekat— karena itu sama saja memberi peluang agar hubungan mereka semakin tersebar luas. Walau akhirnya tetap saja hubungan mereka tercium juga oleh orang tua Donghae.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa sekarang kau justru memilihku? Kenapa tak memilih untuk tetap bersama Yesung _Hyung _dan menjalankan misi jahat kalian menghancurkan keluarga Ryeowook?!" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada meninggi.

"Aku memilihmu karena itu adalah pilihanku. Berpikirlah kedepan. Bagaimanapun berharganya persahabatanku dengan mereka, yang nanti akan menjadi pendamping hidupku adalah kekasihku—bukan sahabatku." Jelas Donghae.

Cukup membuat Eunhyuk merona saat mendengar Donghae menyebut kata pendamping hidup.

"Kau tak jauh berbeda dengan Yesung _Hyung_, Hae. Memiliki pemikiran yang rumit."

"Tapi kau tetap mencintaiku, _khan_?"

"_Huh_!"

Dasar Lee Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku harus secepatnya kembali ke Korea," ucap Youngwoon seraya meraih cangkir teh yang berada di atas meja kerjanya, "baru sekitar 3 bulan perusahaan kutinggal, kini sudah kudapatkan kabar kemerosotan drastis pada bagian keuangan." Sambungnya sebelum ia menyesap teh hangat di tangannya itu.

Sang sekretaris yang hari ini datang ke tempatnya terlihat serius mendengarkan ucapannya. Sesekali menganggukan kepala. "Tapi… bagaimana dengan Leeteuk-_ssi_, _Sajangnim_?" tanya _yeoja _berkacamata itu dengan raut wajah yang terlihat ragu.

Dengan tenang Youngwoon menaruh cangkir tehnya dan ia tampak terdiam. Bagaimanapun, ia tak boleh asal mengambil tindakan jika tak ingin berujung pada sebuah kebodohan— seperti yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lalu.

Perusahaannya kini memang membutuhkannya, tapi disini, Leeteuk lebih membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan kehadirannya, membutuhkan semangatnya, membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat menemaninya disaat ia menjalani terapi dan pengobatan kanker darah.

Ya, baru sekitar 3 bulan Leeteuk menjalani pengobatan tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan Ryeowook-_ssi_, _Sajangnim_? Kenapa anda tidak memintanya untuk menemani Leeteuk-_ssi _disini dan anda sendiri pulang ke Korea untuk mengurus masalah yang sedang kita hadapi ini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan sekaligus masukan diterima Youngwoon. Ia mengangguk beberapa kali sembari terus mendengarkan ucapan sekretarisnya itu.

Pengobatan Leeteuk kurang lebih memakan waktu 1 tahun, dan ia berpikir tidak mungkin terus menghabiskan waktunya disini selama itu. Perusahaan yang saat ini diambil alih oleh orang kepercayaannya tentu saja membutuhkan kepemimpinannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang ada dua pilihan yang sedang kupikirkan." Ujar Youngwoon. "membuat Ryeowook ikut andil dalam perusahaan dan aku tetap disini sampai terapi yang dijalani Leeteuk selesai—" Youngwoon menghela nafas dan sesaat memberi jeda dalam ucapannya.

"—atau aku yang pulang ke Korea dan setelahnya akan kukirim Ryeowook ke Jerman untuk menemani Leeteuk."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau gila_, Hyung_! Bagaimana jika Jongwoon _Hyung_ sampai tahu kau membawa orang lain ke rumahnya, terlebih untuk mempertemukannya dengan Ryeowook?!"

Donghae berdecak pelan mendengar omelan dari kekasih Choi Siwon yang kini berada di hadapannya itu. Ia tak banyak menanggapi, hanya diam sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mau tak mau.

Masing-masing kedua tangan Kibum berada di pinggangnya. Ia menatap kesal Donghae yang justru terlihat tenang seperti tak terjadi apapun. Sudah menjadi kesepakatan bersama untuk membuat Ryeowook tetap berada di rumah ini dan tak mengizinkannya pergi kemanapun ataupun bertemu dengan siapapun.

Tapi sekarang Donghae justru membawa Eunhyuk ke rumah dan mempertemukannya dengan Ryeowook.

_Kejutan macam apa ini?_

Ia tahu Eunhyuk adalah mantan kekasih Donghae, yang tak ia tahu bahwa keduanya sudah kembali berstatus menjadi sepasang kekasih. Walau tak pernah bertemu langsung, ia sempat mendengar beberapa cerita dari Siwon tentang kekasih Donghae itu.

"Hae?"

Donghae dan Kibum secara bersama menoleh ke arah pintu dapur saaat mendengar suara Eunhyuk. _Namja _itu berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung.

"Aku sedari tadi menunggu Ryeowook, dia dimana?"

Siapa yang tak bosan jika ditinggal sendiri di ruang tamu, terlebih harus menunggu Donghae dan Kibum yang terlihat ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Jadilah ia memilih menyusul dan meminta untuk lebih cepat dipertemukan dengan Ryeowook.

"Dimana Ryeowook?" tanya Donghae pada Kibum.

"Aku tak akan memberitahu." Desis Kibum.

"Astaga, aku hanya ingin mempertemukan Eunhyuk dengan Ryeowook, bukan ingin menculiknya!" Donghae yang terlihat gemas dan juga kesal dalam waktu bersamaan pun menggertakan gigi. "Setelahnya kami akan pulang, dan kujamin Yesung _Hyung_ tak akan mengetahui tentang hal ini selagi kau sendiri menutup mulut, Kibum."

"Tidak, bukankah kita berlima—aku, kau, Jongwoon _Hyung_, Siwon _Hyung_, dan juga Kyuhyun sudah membuat kesepakatan dan janji untuk tak mempertemukan Ryeowook dengan siapapun?" Kibum mengingatkan. "Janji adalah janji, _Hyung_. Dan aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah untuk melanggarnya."

Walau begitu, dalam hati Kibum ingin sekali mempertemukan Eunhyuk dengan Ryeowook. Bahkan, jika bisa, ia ingin membiarkan Ryeowook keluar dari rumah ini. Hanya saja, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah mengesampingkan _profesionalitas _dan ketaatannya pada segala peraturan di rumah ini.

Kibum berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang telihat kecewa dengan ucapannya. "Eunhyuk-_ssi,_ dengarkan aku, jika kau menyayangi Ryeowook, lebih baik sekarang kalian berdua pulang dan jangan pernah memiliki niat untuk bertemu Ryeowook lagi." Kibum menegaskan, nada suaranya yang terdengar serius.

"Aku ini sahabatnya, apa salah jika aku ingin bertemu dengannya?" lirih Eunhyuk.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah," Kibum menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum tipis. "Hanya saja kehadiranmu justru dapat membuat dirinya dalam posisi yang buruk. Baiklah, kali ini kita berbicara tanpa ada hal yang ditutupi. Aku tahu kau sudah mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook kini, jadi kupikir kau mengerti kenapa aku tak ingin kau bertemu dengannya, Eunhyuk-_ssi_."

Eunyuk tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Kibum. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran namja itu. "Aku tak akan pernah mengerti karena jalan pikiran kita berbeda, Kibum-_ssi_." ujar Eunhyuk sembari menatap sinis Kibum.

Tak lama ia beralih menatap Donghae, dan dari sorot matanya ia seperti memberi isyarat, terlebih Eunhyuk yang kini menatap penuh arti pada daun pintu dapur di sampingnya.

"Kalian harus— h-hei?!" Kibum dibuat terkejut saat tiba-tiba melihat Donghae yang langsung keluar dari dalam dapur dengan sedikit berlari dan menarik cepat tangan Eunhyuk untuk ikut keluar bersamanya. Kibum ingin ikut mengejar tapi Donghae sudah menutup pintu dapur dengan sekali bantingan.

"_Mwo_?! _Hyung_, buka pintunya!" teriak Kibum dan menggedor-gedor pintu saat tahu bahwa ia dikunci dari luar.

Kibum mengumpat beberapakali menyadari kebodohan dan kesialannya pagi ini. Kepala pelayan dikunci di dalam dapur— _oh_, bahkan Kibum tak pernah memikirkan hal konyol seperti ini dapat terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Dan Kibum semakin dibuat kesal saat dari dalam dapur ia masih bisa mendengar suara Donghae yang berteriak keras pada semua pelayan di rumah ini agar tak ada satupun yang membuka pintu dapur dan membiarkan Kibum keluar.

"Donghae _Hyung_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wookie!"

Ryeowook yang saat ini sedang duduk di atas ranjang terkejut saat seseorang memanggilnya— dengan suara yang begitu di hafalnya. Ia menoleh, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Eunhyuk yang kini berada di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"_H_-_Hyung_… Eunhyuk _Hyung_?"

"Ya, ini aku, Wookie…" Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengangguk beberapa kali. Dengan sedikit berlari ia pun menghampiri Ryeowook dan langsung saja ia berhambur memeluknya. "Apa kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu, Wookie…" dan Eunhyuk tak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya.

Ryeowook memeluk erat Eunhyuk, pipinya sudah basah oleh air matanya sendiri. "A-aku baik, _Hyung_… dan aku lebih merindukan _Hyung_…" ujar Ryeowook disela isakannya, ia menggigit bibirnya kuat dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Berulang kali ia meyakinkan bahwa ia sedang tak bermimpi, ia meyakinkan bahwa tubuh yang kini dipeluknya adalah benar-benar Eunhyuk.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus, Wookie," Eunhyuk menangkup pipi Ryeowook dengan kedua tangan yang bergetar, "apa kau benar baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, walau ia sendiri tahu apa jawaban yang sebenarnya. Selama ini Ryeowook dalam keadaan tak baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung_…sungguh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon terlihat tenang duduk di kursinya dengan sebuah ponsel di tangannya. Jari tangannya bergerilya di atas layar _LCD_ dan kedua matanya yang terlihat menatap fokus. Sebuah _e-mail_ diterimanya, dan itu berisi file-file pentingnya tentang perusahaan Youngwoon dari para agen mata-mata yang disewanya.

Keputusan mereka untuk menyewa agen mata-mata membuahkan sebuah kemudahan tersendiri. Wajahnya yang dikenal tak memungkinkan dirinya turun langsung ke perusahaan Youngwoon.

"_Horse_!" sebuah suara yang terdengar heboh diiringi dengan bantingan pintu yang terbuka menjadi awalan Siwon untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya hampir saja kehilangan ponsel mahalnya karena nyaris terjatuh. Siwon merutuk Kyuhyun yang memasuki ruangannya dengan seenak hati dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Bisakah kau tak berbicara dengan suara keras, Kyu?!"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan dan ia mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Siwon yang sedang berada di dalam kukungan meja kerjanya.

"Hari ini aku sedang bahagia." Kyuhyun tersenyum, tapi Siwon yang melihatnya justru bergidik ngeri.

_Tak ada setan yang akan terlihat manis sekalipun dia tersenyum._

"Lalu?" acuh tak acuh Siwon menanggapinya.

Hari ini ia sedikit kesal karena Donghae dan Kyuhyun tak juga terlihat sejak pagi. Menyisakan dirinya yang selalu terkena imbas Yesung yang sedang mengalami _mood_ buruk— yang ia tebak itu karena Kangta.

"Kau harus mendengarnya!" Kyuhyun terlihat semangat dan menarik kursi yang di dudukinya agar lebih mendekat dengan meja kerja Siwon. "Aku baru saja—"

_Drtt.. Drtt..._

"_Ah_, sebentar, Kyu." Siwon tersenyum tanpa dosa pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesal karena terpaksa menelan kembali kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya. "Kibum menghubungiku." Dan seorang Choi Siwon terlihat mengerling nakal pada Kyuhyun hanya karena rasa senangnya ketika Kibum hari ini menghubunginya terlebih dahulu.

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bergidik ngeri.

"Ya, sayang?" ucap Siwon setelah panggilan Kibum diangkat.

Baru hitungan detik, tapi wajah Siwon yang terlihat ceria pun perlahan memudar. Membuat Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan Siwon dengan jengah menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang kini diucapkan Kibum di telepon. Siwon terlihat serius mendengarkan.

Butuh sekitar durasi 10 menit hingga Siwon dan Kibum sama-sama mengakhirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang kini bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan jas hitamnya.

"Kibum terkunci di dapur." Jawab Siwon dengan wajah yang terlihat serius dan tegang— yang justru mengundang ledak tawa dari Kyuhyun.

"_Oh_, demi Tuhan, hanya karena itu kau dibuat sepanik ini?" ucap Kyuhyun, masih dengan diselingi tawanya yang tak tertahan.

Siwon berdecak pelan, "Tapi kali ini berbeda… maksudku— Kibum terkunci karena Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang menguncinya. Dan Kibum meminta padaku agar Yesung _Hyung_ jangan sampai tahu tentang hal ini." Siwon mengambil kunci mobil dari dalam saku jas hitamnya dan ia sudah bersiap pergi dari ruangannya.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya. "Donghae dan Eunhyuk? _Oh_, apa yang dipikirkan manusia ikan itu?!" Kyuhyun ikut bangkit dan mengejar Siwon yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

Sebelum membuka pintu, Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Lebih baik kau jangan ikut pergi, aku tak ingin Yesung _Hyung_ curiga. Dan kupercayakan padamu untuk memberi alasan apapun pada Yesung Hyung—"

"Dan kau tak perlu memberi alasan apapun karena aku sudah mendengar semuanya." Suara berat itu terdengar seraya pintu yang terbuka dan—

"_O_-_oh_.. Yesung _Hyung_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—aku menyayanginya, ya… walaupun Sungmin _Hyung_ sangat cerewet!"

Ryeowook tertawa geli mendengar celotehan heboh Eunhyuk yang menceritakan tentang kesehariannya selama beberapa bulan ini. Dan Sungmin, ia juga jadi merindukan sepupu Eunhyuk tersebut.

"Aku jadi iri, kalian membuatku ingin memiliki adik ataupun kakak!" Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terlihat lucu hingga membuat Eunhyuk menarik pipinya dengan gemas dan Donghae yang mendengar pekikan Ryeowook dibuat tertawa.

"_Hyung_, aku merindukan _café_." Ryeowook mengulas senyum seraya menatap Eunhyuk dengan sendu. Membuat Eunhyuk merasa sedih mengingat Ryeowook yang tak sedikitpun diperbolehkan Yesung untuk keluar rumah.

"Pasti nanti kau bisa kembali bekerja di _café_, aku yakin!" Eunhyuk mencoba tersenyum dan membuat Ryeowook percaya dengan ucapannya. Ia menggenggam erat kedua tangan Ryeowook.

"Selama disini, kau jangan lupa untuk makan, _ne_? Kau terlihat sangat kurus."

Ryeowook tertawa pelan dan ia mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Ryeowook-_ah_…"

Ryeowook menoleh pada Donghae yang duduk di samping Eunhyuk, duduk di pinggir ranjang yang didudukinya.

"Maafkan aku…"

Mendengar itu, Ryeowook justru terlihat bingung. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Untuk… y-ya… untuk semuanya." Donghae tersenyum kaku dan mengusap tengkuknya. Ia sendiri bingung harus berkata seperti apa.

Ryeowook hanya diam memandangi Donghae, sedangkan Donghae yang dipandang menjadi salah tingkah dan merasa semakin bersalah. Tatapan Ryeowook yang polos… membuatnya semakin merasa masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang hitam.

Donghae menunggu dengan berdebar, dan tak lama ia melihat Ryeowook yang tersenyum. Terlihat begitu lembut.

"Aku tak pernah merasa kau menyakitiku, _Hyung_."

_Karena selama ini yang menyakitiku adalah Yesung Hyung…_

"Tapi aku… _hah_, kau tak mengerti Ryeowook-_ah._" Donghae menghela nafas seraya menunduk.

Ryeowook tak pernah tahu bahwa selama ini ia berniat menghancurkan Youngwoon— yang berarti akan menghancurkan kehidupannya, keluarganya, dan juga termasuk diri Ryeowook sendiri. Dan Donghae tak akan pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana bencinya Ryeowook padanya jika mengetahui semua itu.

Eunhyuk mengerti posisi Donghae, ia mengusap punggungnya saat melihat kedua mata Donghae yang mulai memerah.

Kedua mata Ryeowook membulat lucu saat melihat itu. "_Hyung,_ ada ap—"

_Degh!_

Dan kali ini kedua matanya sukses melebar dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Disana, dari arah pintu kamar yang terbuka, ia dapat melihat Siwon yang berjalan bersama Kibum—tidak, tapi bersama Kyuhyun… dan Yesung.

"Wookie? _Gwaenchanayo_?" Eunhyuk sedikit mengguncang lengan Ryeowook saat melihat sahabatnya itu terdiam dan wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat.

Eunhyuk perlahan mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook—

_Degh!_

—dan ia juga dibuat terkejut.

"H-hae…"

"_Hm_?" Donghae mendongkak, dan ia merasa kebingungan saat melihat Ryeowook maupun Eunhyuk yang terlihat mematung. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, saat itu juga jantung Donghae berdetak lebih cepat dan ia segera bangkit dari tempatnya.

Donghae menatap waspada saat melihat Yesung yang perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar Ryeowook. sedangkan Eunhyuk yang seketika merasa takut memilih untuk bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Donghae yang kini merentangkan kedua tangannya. Memberi isyarat agar namja bernama Kim Jongwoon itu tidak mendekat.

Sedangkan Ryeowook— ia merasa tubuhnya bergetar. Disaat Eunhyuk memiliki kekasih yang dapat melindunginya, ia hanya dapat memegang kepalan selimut dengan kuat saat melihat _namja_ yang membuatnya ketakutan kini berada di hadapannya dan menatapnya tajam— yang ironisnya itu adalah kekasihnya. Kekasih yang selalu ia harapkan bisa memperlakukannya seperti Donghae yang memperlakukan Eunhyuk dengan baik ataupun Siwon yang begitu menyayangi Kibumnya.

"Senang dapat bertemu dengan sahabat lamamu?" Yesung mulai berbicara, dan pertanyaanya ini ia berikan untuk Ryeowook yang terhalang oleh tubuh Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Ryeowook menutup kedua matanya seraya menggigit kuat bibirnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti tercekat dan suaranya menghilang entah kemana. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya menunduk dan menahan tangisnya.

_Kau seorang namja, kau tidak boleh menangis dengan mudah, Kim Ryeowook._

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar Ryeowook yang terbuka. Sedangkan Siwon berada di luar kamar, ia sedang menjelaskan pada Kibum yang merasa kesal karena keinginannya agar Yesung tak mengetahui keberadaan Donghae dan Eunhyuk di rumah ini justru tak terpenuhi.

Bagaimanapun Ryeowook adalah temannya, satu-satunya teman yang dimilikinya di rumah ini. Ia tak ingin Ryeowok berada dalam posisi yang berbahaya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" Yesung yang kehabisan kesabaranpun akhirnya berteriak. Pikirannya kini kalut dan emosinya memuncak.

"Tak seharusnya kau membentaknya, _Hyung_!" teriak Donghae seraya menatap tajam Yesung.

"Sialan kau!"

_Bugh!_

Donghae terdorong hingga membentur lemari saat Yesung memukul wajahnya dengan keras. Eunhyuk berteriak histeris melihat Donghae yang dipukul Yesung, terlebih bibirnya yang robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Donghae!" Eunhyuk berteriak lagi saat melihat Donghae yang kembali mendapat pukulan Yesung.

Yesung menarik kerah kemeja Donghae, menarik agar namja itu bangkit, kemudian memukul rahangnya dengan keras hingga menambah luka baru di wajahnya. Memukulnya hingga Donghae kembali tersungkur ke lantai, lalu menariknya hingga berdiri, dan Yesung terus melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga kemeja putih yang dikenakan Donghae pun terciprat darah dari mulutnya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mencoba memisahkan keduanya, sedangkan Eunhyuk sudah menangis dan memeluk tubuh Ryeowook yang bergetar. Kibum menghampiri keduanya dan mencoba untuk membawa Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk agar terhindar dari perkelahian. Terutama Ryeowook, dia adalah orang yang paling Kibum harus bawa menjauh.

Donghae terbatuk beberapa kali, Kyuhyun segera memegangi pundak Donghae saat _namja_ itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hampir terjatuh. Sedangkan Yesung yang juga mengalami beberapa luka di wajahnya akibat Donghae yang beberapa kali berhasil memukulnya mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terdengar menderu.

"Bisakah kau menyelesaikannya ini tanpa adanya perkelahian, _Hyung_?!" Siwon mengguncang Yesung, "Kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama, _Hyung_! Beginikah caramu memperlakukan sahabatmu sendiri?!" Siwon merasa emosinya ikut naik.

"Persetan dengan sahabat, tak ada sahabat yang berkhianat." Timpal Yesung. Ia masih saja menatap tajam Donghae— hingga akhirnya tatapannya beralih pada Kibum yang menarik Eunhyuk maupun Ryeowook untuk pergi keluar dari kamar.

"Jongwoon _Hyung_— _akhh_!"

"Kibum!" Siwon segera menghampiri Kibum yang bersandar di dinding akibat Yesung yang menarik tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari Ryeowook dan mendorongnya ke dinding hingga punggungnya terbentur keras.

_Plak!_

Yesung menampar keras Ryeowook.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali untuk tak menemui siapapun?!" teriak Yesung tepat di hadapan wajah Ryeowook yang sudah basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

"_H_-_Hyung_… _hiks_… a-aku—"

_Plak!_

Ryeowook kembali terdiam saat Yesung memberinya tamparan untuk kedua kalinya. Air matanya semakin mengalir dan pipinya terasa panas. Terlebih ia merasakan cairan kental yang perlahan mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Seorang budak sudah seharusnya mematuhi ucapan tuannya!"

Eunhyuk membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar ucapan Yesung. Mengatai sahabatnya seorang budak.

"Ryeowook bukan seorang budak, sialan!"

Bagaimanapun Eunhyuk adalah seorang _namja_, sama seperti Yesung. Ia yang semakin emosi mencoba memukul wajah Yesung tapi tangannya dapat ditahan dengan mudah.

"_Akhh_! L-lepas!" rintih Eunhyuk saat Yesung memelintir tangannya dan menahannya di belakang pinggangnya.

"Dengar, Eunhyuk-_ssi_," Yesung yang memegangi keras tangan Eunhyuk mendorong _namja_ itu hingga tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tralis. Ia menekan tubuh Eunhyuk ke depan, hingga membuat Eunhyuk condong dan mungkin saja akan terjatuh dari lantai dua rumah ini jika Yesung tak memegangi tanganya.

"Jangan pernah mendekatinya, terlebih membawanya pergi, karena aku tak akan segan untuk membunuh siapapun yang berani melakukannya." Yesung menyeringai saat melihat tubuh Eunhyuk yang bergetar dan wajahnya yang berkeringat. Terlebih kekasih Donghae itu memekik saat ia semakin mencondongkan tubuh Eunhyuk dan jika dilepas sedikit saja, saat itu juga Eunhyuk akan terjatuh.

"K-kenapa kau setega ini pada Ryeowook—" Eunhyuk tak dapat lagi melanjutkan ucapannya saat dorongan Yesung pada tubuhnya semakin menjadi, bahkan kakinya pun tak menapak pada lantai karena terangkat. Ia merasa nyeri pada perutnya karena tertekan pada tralis tangga.

"_Hyung_! Jangan berbuat nekat!" teriak Siwon saat ia dan yang lainnya baru saja keluar dari kamar Ryeowook, melihat apa yang kini dilakukan oleh _namja_ tertua di antar mereka tersebut.

Dan mereka berpikir Yesung sudah benar-benar gila!

"Berjalan mendekat, kupastikan _namja_ ini akan jatuh." Ancam Yesung dengan seringainya.

"Bajingan! Lepaskan Eunhyuk!" geram Donghae yang kini dibantu Kyuhyun untuk berjalan.

Andai ia tak sedang babak belur seperti ini, mungkin Donghae akan menghajar Yesung yang sudah berani membuat Eunhyuk dalam posisi bahaya— walaupun kenyataannya saat inipun ia sudah dibuat babak belur oleh Yesung.

"_You're sucks,_ Jongwoon." Ujar Kyuhyun, yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Ia tak bisa memihak pada siapapun, karena antara Yesung ataupun Donghae— keduanya adalah teman baiknya.

"Lepaskan Eunhyuk _Hyung_… kumohon…"

Yesung menoleh, menatap Ryeowook yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"A-aku berjanji tak akan pergi darimu, _Hyung_…"

Ryeowook tersenyum disela tangisnya, dan ia masih mencoba tersenyum walau merasa nyeri pada bibirnya yang luka karena tamparan Yesung.

"Aku akan tetap disini, bersama _Hyung_…"

Ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Yesung semarah ini. Yesung bahkan menamparnya, untuk pertama kalinya. Yesung hanya akan memperlakukannya dengan kasar saat sedang menyetubuhinya, tapi tidak jika mereka tak sedang melakukannya. Yesung hanya akan bersikap dingin dan acuh padanya, tapi tidak untuk menyakiti tubuhnya— tidak seperti sekarang.

"Jangan sakiti Donghae _Hyung_ dan Eunhyuk _Hyung_…" lirih Ryeowook, menatap lembut Yesung dengan kedua matanya yang memerah dan berair.

Seolah terhipnotis, saat itu juga Yesung terdiam. Perlahan ia menarik tubuh Eunhyuk dan membuat Eunhyuk menjauh dari tralis. Bahkan Eunhyuk sendiri dibuat heran dengan perubahan sikap Yesung yang tiba-tiba.

"Tolong hentikan semua ini— hiks… jangan seperti ini, _Hyung_…"

Perlahan Yesung berjalan mendekat pada Ryeowook yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia menatap sendu Ryeowook yang masih saja menangis— dan itu karenanya. Satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap pipi Ryeowook, dan pandangannya berubah nanar saat melihat darah di sudut bibir itu.

"_H_-_Hyung_… maafkan aku…"

Yesung masih diam tak berbicara. Sebuah kata maaf tak terucap ia berikan pada Ryeowook, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium sudut bibir Ryeowook yang terluka akibat perlakuannya sendiri. Memeluk tubuh Ryeowook yang bergetar dengan erat seakan ia takut jika renggang sedikit saja, maka saat itu juga seseorang akan mengambil Ryeowook untuk menjauh darinya.

Sejenak Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun merasa lega dengan apa yang dilihat mereka sekarang. Yesung terlihat lebih tenang hanya dengan memeluk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan memejamkan mata menerima perlakuan Yesung. Ia balas memeluk Yesung. "Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_…" lirihnya. "Aku— _nghh_!" tiba-tiba Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Yesung. Membekap mulut saat sesuatu memaksa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ryeowook! _Gwaenchana_?" Eunhyuk yang melihat itu mulai dibuat panik.

Dengan tatapannya, Yesung bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan Ryeowook. Saat Yesung mendekat, Ryeowook menjauh dan dengan sedikit berlari ia memilih untuk menuju tangga dan mencari wastafel. Baru dua anak tangga yang ditapaki Ryeowook, karena terburu dan lengah Ryeowook yang tak menyadarinya justru salah memijak dan—

"_Kyaaa!_"

—terjatuh dari tangga.

Eunhyuk, Siwon, dan Kibum sudah berlari untuk menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Ryeowook yang tergeletak di lantai. Sedangkan Donghae yang juga dibuat panik mencoba berjalan lebih cepat dengan Kyuhyun yang memapahnya.

Dan Yesung— ia masih saja diam di tempatnya.

"Astaga, Ryeowook!" Eunhyuk memeluk Ryeowook dan menyandarkan kepala Ryeowook pada dadanya.

"Jangan tutup matamu Ryeowook! Kau harus dalam keadaan sadar!" ujar Kibum seraya mengguncang tubuh Ryeowok yang dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"_H_-_Hyung_…" gumam Ryeowook pelan, ia merasa pusing yang amat sangat. Dan ia masih dapat merasakan keningnya yang basah saat sebelah tangannya menyentuhnya. Samar-samar ia melihat cairan merah di tangannya. "Darah…" lirihnya.

"_Hiks_… bertahan, Ryeowook… bertahan…" Eunhyuk yang memang mudah menangis tak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya melihat kondisi Ryeowook.

Siwon mengambil tindakan untuk menggendong Ryeowook dan akan membawanya ke dalam mobil untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Baru saja ia berjongkok dan bersiap menggendong Ryeowook dengan meletakan tangannya di punggung dan bawah kedua kaki Ryeowook, sesuatu mengejutkannya. Cairan berwarna merah perlahan mengalir di kaki Ryeowook.

"D-darah? Ryeowook kau—" Siwon tak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia sudah dapat menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ryeowook.

"Kau… hamil?" ujar Eunhyuk bagai bisikan, menatap tak percaya darah yang mengalir pada tubuh bagian bawah Ryeowook.

Yesung yang turun menapaki tangga membisu melihat darah yang membasahi kaki Ryeowook. Tubuhnya menegang dan ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan tatapannya yang sendu. Kesadarannya semakin menipis. Dan ia masih sempat tersenyum lembut sebelum—

"_Mianhae_…"

Dan saat itu juga Ryeowook kehilangan kesadarannya.

"RYEOWOOK!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Bagiku, kau adalah orang yang benar-benar sulit dimengerti, tapi yang lebih tidak bisa kumengerti— kenapa aku justru bisa jatuh cinta padamu?"_

**.**

"_Terimakasih sudah membuatku mengerti arti hidup._

_Terimakasih sudah membuatku mengerti arti sebuah hubungan._

_Terimakasih sudah membuatku dapat merasakan cinta._

_Dan Terimakasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku._

_Aku mencintaimu, Yesung Hyung."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[TBC]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan _update _yang benar-benar-benar menyebalkan ini. Mungkin ini adalah ngaret terlama Yours— dan memang bukan mungkin, tapi memang iya! -_- Maklumi, selama liburan bukannya semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita, saya justru semakin malas. Karena selama ini kerjaan saya hanya makan-tidur-makan-tidur. /plak/

Selain itu, chapter ini benar-benar menguras otak saya. Saya sempet nge_blank_ dan bingung mau melanjutkannya seperti apa. Yang saya khawatirkan justru cerita ini _update_ semakin lama dan bahkan _discontinue_. Tapi setelah bersemedi di goa hiro bersama Siwon _Oppa_, akhirnya saya dapat melanjutkannya huahahahaha *ketawa imut*

_Scane_ terakhir lebay banget, ya? Emang-_- saya paling ga ahli bikin adegan tonjok-tonjokan, tembak-tembakan, atau sebagainya. Saya lebih suka bikin adegan tindih-tindihan /_slapped_/

Ini chapter terpanjang. Penting banget buat tau kayanya-_-. Biasanya saya buat maksimal 4k, sekarang ga tanggung saya sampai bikin 6k.

Jadi disini konfliknya semakin menjadi, ya. Konflik hubungan Yesung sama Donghae dan Kyuhyun nantinya. Konflik ketika Youngwoon pulang ke Korea dan ketemu Yesung nantinya. Dan yang utama, konflik hubungan antara Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Untuk **Ririn Chubby** _Eonnie_ (benar tidak panggilannya? ._.) aku gabisa add lagi _facebook_mu, dan semua _facebook readers_ yang lain. _Facebook_ku udah 5k temennya-_- baru sadar setelah sekian lama ga ditengok/?. Tapi aku udah kirim nomernya di pesan ._. kira-kira bisa masuk ga kalau ga saling _add_? Silakan dilihat^^

_Oh_, _ya_, sebentar lagi puasa! Ya, saya Choi Rinri minta maaf jika banyak kesalahan. Entah itu dari pembuatan isi fanfic atau kata-kata saya yang mungkin bercanda tapi candaannya kadang serius /ini apa/ Mohon maaf! *sungkem bareng Siwon _Oppa_*

Selama puasa saya akan tetap melanjutkan cerita saya, hanya saja tanpa NC. /hiks/ /loh/

**BIG THANKS** to: hanazawa kay | CheftyClouds | YWDK | ririn chubby | R'Rin4869 |  .16 | meidi96 | pumpkinsparkyumin | Yulia CloudSomnia | jongwookie | lenyclouds | Yujacha | Guest | sushimakipark | JaeRyeoCloudnia | Tepe024 | chikakyumin | Kim Jongmi | Kim Sooyeon | | fieeloving13 | Yewook Turtle | booyjy | Love Clouds | Guest | ichigo song |  1 | Guest | Yeon Winnie | teukk | cha demon | Guest | flowwookie | Guest | Safira Blue Sapphire | Phylindan | selvi yaswan | nanissaa | EternalClouds2421 | sycarp | Guest | hyukxian | Kim Gyuna | hideyatsutinielf | NoonaRyeo | Tina KwonLee | PurpleAddict | Kim Min Ah | Ikke R. Wook | dyahYW | Kiki Craft | ryeosun | UyunElfRyeowook | Zhulie zulex | Guest | DouKim | melochoco | Guest | ulfarafida | NicKyun | Cloud'sHana | ray | Dessykyumin | YE'95 Males login | Giietha1212 | sanyewook | himalayavenus | etwina | Liliz Cloudsomnia | haehyuk's aegya | cinderellaevil | haehae kim | jikey lufff kiki | adel | fifiryeo | yewookhyun

Maaf jika ada yang tidak tertulis ataupun salah penulisan nama, mungkin karena kekeliruan saya. Terimakasih sudah me_review _dan setia mengikuti fanfic ini, terimakasih banyak! ^^ Masukan dan pujian kalian selalu membuat saya semangat. Terimakasih! ^^ *bow*

**Mari kita saling menghargai**—saya buatkan karya saya untuk menyenangkan kalian, kalian mengomentari karya saya untuk menyemangati saya.

Sayonara dan saya tunggu review kalian :-)

**5 Juli 2013**

**Untuk semua **_**readers yadong**_**-ku,**

**[CHOI RINRI]**


	9. Chapter 8

"_D-darah? Ryeowook kau—" Siwon tak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia sudah dapat menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ryeowook._

"_Kau… hamil?" ujar Eunhyuk bagai bisikan, menatap tak percaya darah yang mengalir pada tubuh bagian bawah Ryeowook._

_Yesung yang turun menapaki tangga membisu melihat darah yang membasahi kaki Ryeowook. Tubuhnya menegang dan ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat._

_Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan tatapannya yang sendu. Kesadarannya semakin menipis. Dan ia masih sempat tersenyum lembut sebelum—_

"_Mianhae…"_

_Dan saat itu juga Ryeowook kehilangan kesadarannya._

"_RYEOWOOK!"_

**.**

**.**

"_**Aku sudah pernah kehilangan orang-orang paling berharga dalam hidupku di depan mataku sendiri. Dan untuk sekarang— kumohon, jangan biarkan aku mengalaminya lagi dan membuatku kembali menjadi orang yang lemah. Aku hanya berusaha untuk tetap terlihat baik-baik saja, dengan caraku sendiri."**_

**.**

**.**

**Yours** © Choi RinRi

Super Junior © God, SMEnt, and their parents.

Maint Cast : Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), Adult Fanfic, M-preg, AU, Mild-language.

_Don't Like? Don't read!_

.

.

**[Chapter 8]**

_Enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_," Siwon dan Kibum bangkit dari tempatnya saat melihat kedatangan Kangta bersama Kyuhyun. Keduanya membungkuk saat Kangta menghampiri, sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi tunggu.

Kangta mendapat kabar tentang Ryeowook melalui Siwon yang menghubunginya. Ia yang baru beberapa hari datang ke Korea dibuat kebingungan jika harus datang ke rumah sakit sendiri, yang sama sekali tidak diketahui dimana letaknya.

Beruntungnya hari ini Kyuhyun sedang menjelma menjadi _namja_ yang baik hati. Ia berbaik hati mau menjemput Kangta di kantor.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook di dalam?" tanya Kangta, menatap serius Siwon dan Kibum secara bergantian.

"Ryeowook dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri saat dibawa ke rumah sakit." Jawab Kibum sedikit tak bersemangat. Menatap lekat ruangan bertuliskan UGD di daun pintunya.

"Saat ini dokter jaga dan beberapa perawat sedang menangani Ryeowook." tambah Siwon. Diusapnya lembut pundak Kibum saat kekasihnya itu memeluknya, menyandarkan sebagian berat tubuhnya.

"Semoga tak terjadi hal buruk padanya." Kangta berucap dan ikut mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun yang kini memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya yang menumpu pada lutut.

Semua terasa sunyi saat tak ada lagi yang membuka suara. Tenggelam dalam pikiran dan kekhawatiran yang muncul di benak masing-masing.

"Donghae…" Kangta memecah keheningan dengan nama _namja_ bermarga Lee yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "dimana dia?"

"Seingatku, saat aku pergi menjemput _Hyung,_ dia pergi bersama Eunhyuk Hyung untuk menemui dokter yang dapat menangani luka di wajahnya. Benar, _khan_?" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menatap Siwon dan Kibum bergantian, meminta pembenaran.

Kibum mengangguk, "Ya, kupikir luka di wajahnya cukup parah."

"Luka… apa yang terjadi pada Donghae?" tanya Kangta, kembali pada sifatnya yang selalu ingin tahu dan harus tahu segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kelima _namja_ yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik tersebut.

Sejak awal, Kangta hanya mengetahui tentang Ryeowook yang terjatuh dari tangga dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Hanya itu. Karena Siwon pun saat menghubunginya melalui ponsel tak banyak bercerita.

Siwon, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun sesaat terlihat terdiam dan saling melempar pandangan. Bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Antara menceritakan semuanya, atau hanya diam hingga Kangta mengetahui semua dengan sendirinya.

Tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun yang menjadi orang pertama yang membuka suara dan menjawab pertanyaan Kangta.

"Siang tadi terjadi pertempuran hebat." Kyuhyun mendengus, mengingat pertengkaran yang menurutnya sangat bodoh antara Yesung dan Donghae, lalu Yesung dan Eunhyuk, dan berakhir dengan Ryeowook yang terjatuh dari tangga.

"Donghae bertengkar?" tanya Kangta, perlahan dapat menangkap maksud ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, dan itu berawal dari adik kesayanganmu." Siwon tersenyum kecut.

Kangta diam. Memilih menunduk dan menatap ujung sepatunya dengan beberapa pikiran yang mulai bersarang di otaknya.

"Yesung? Jadi—"

"Dia mengamuk, tak dapat terkendali, bahkan Donghae _Hyung _sampai dibuat babak belur olehnya." Potong Kyuhyun.

Rasanya ingin sekali ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Kangta, hanya saja masalah yang terjadi terlalu pelik dan rumit, membuatnya sedikit malas jika harus berbicara panjang lebar.

"Donghae _Hyung_ membawa Eunyuk _Hyung_— kekasihnya, untuk bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Eunhyuk _Hyung_ adalah sahabat Ryeowook," Siwon menimpali. "dan itu membuat Yesung _Hyung_ marah besar."

Kangta mengambil nafas, menghela seiring decakan pelan terdengar dari mulutnya. Baginya, Yesung adalah tanggung jawabnya. Cukup ia membuat kesalahan dengan pernah meninggalkan _namja_ itu selama setahun. Dan kini, ia mendapatkan hasilnya.

Bagi Kangta, dibandingkan dengan Hankyung, sosok Yesung lebih mirip dengan perpaduan antara Heechul dan Youngwoon. Selalu mengambil tindakan tanpa pernah berpikir dua kali.

"Dimana dia?" Kangta kembali bertanya, membuat ketiga _namja _di sekitarnya itu menoleh dan menatapnya bingung. Mencoba mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"Maksudku, Yesung… dimana dia?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua kakinya menapak tanah saat pintu mobil terbuka. Sedikit merunduk, tubuh tingginya keluar dari dalam mobil. Kangta merapatkan jas hitamnya. Kedua matanya mengedar menatap sebuah bangunan dengan penerangan tak terlalu mencolok. Namun dari luar, Kangta sudah dapat menebak betapa ramainya tempat tersebut.

"Kau bisa kembali ke rumah sakit, Siwon." Kangta sedikit menunduk dan berbicara dengan Siwon yang masih duduk di dalam mobil melalui pintu yang kacanya terbuka separuh. "Kabari aku jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Ryeowook." ujarnya kemudian.

Siwon mengangguk paham. Walaupun menurut dokter kemungkinan Ryeowook sadar malam ini sangatlah tipis, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk berharap.

"Ya, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu." Siwon menghidupkan mesin mobil dan siap melajukannya. "jangan terlalu lama berada di tempat seperti ini. Tuhan akan marah padamu, _Hyung_."

Kangta tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan mendengar nasihat dari Siwon.

"Ya, akan kulakukan." Jawabnya.

Kaca mobil perlahan tertutup dan mobil mewah untuk orang sekelas Siwon itu pun melaju pergi. Meninggalkan Kangta yang masih menatap bangunan di depannya. Sebuah bangunan yang sering manusia anggap sebagai tempatnya surga dunia— atau dalam bersamaan bisa juga disebut sebagai nerakanya dunia.

"Klub malam," Kangta berucap pelan saat membaca sebuah papan besar yang membentang tepat di atas bangunan tersebut. Bertuliskan nama klub malam yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. "ternyata seleramu payah, Yesung."

Dan Kangta pun melangkah untuk memasuki tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap sendu Ryeowook yang terbaring di tempatnya dari luar jendela kamar. Tubuh kurus sahabatnya tersebut terlihat semakin rapuh dalam balutan pakaian khas rumah sakit dan selang infuse yang terhubung di tangannya. Dengan berbagai benda rumah sakit yang mengelilinginya, kini Ryeowook yang belum mendapatkan kesadarannya masih diam dalam tidurnya. Tidur panjang sejak _namja_ itu dipindahkan dari ruang UGD ke dalam ruang ICU.

_Cepat sadar, Ryeowook. Cepat sadar_… terus saja Eunyuk mengucapkannya dalam hati. Bagai teriris belati, Eunhyuk merasa perih melihat keadaan Ryeowook. Sebelah tangannya terulur menyentuh dinginnya permukaan kaca. Mulutnya entah untuk keberapa kalinya terdengar menghela nafas.

"_Hei_,"

Eunhyuk menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya, terlebih kini bisa dirasakannya sebuah kehangatan di tubuhnya. Seseorang menyampirkan sebuah jas hitam pada pundaknya, dan seseorang itu adalah Donghae.

Eunyuk tak banyak berbicara. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dalam bentuk senyuman yang diberikannya pada Donghae. Tak lama ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan, menatap Ryeowook di tempatnya.

"Sejak sore hingga kini berganti malam kau masih tetap berada di rumah sakit. Apa kau tidak lelah, _Chagi_?" tanya Donghae.

Dipeluknya tubuh kurus Eunhyuk yang membelakanginya. Mendekapnya erat, berbagi kehangatan walau ia sendiri sebenarnya merasa kedinginan. Tubuhnya yang tadi sore sudah mendapat pengobatan sedikit dibuat menggigil karena hanya berbalut kemeja putihnya, yang sebenarnya untuk disebut putih pun tak terlalu layak.

"Aku masih ingin menemani Ryeowook." lirih Eunyuk.

"Masih ada aku, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun. Biar kami yang menjaganya." Ujar Donghae seraya menghirup tengkuk kekasihnya tersebut. "Kibum sudah pulang sejak tadi sore, kau juga harus pulang. Istirahat di rumah, aku tak ingin Sungmin _Hyung_ khawatir padamu."

Eunyuk tercenung, ucapan Donghae menyadarkannya. Karena terlalu fokus pada Ryeowook, ia sampai melupakan Sungmin yang sudah ditinggalnya tanpa kabar hampir selama dua hari itu. _Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin Hyung? Apa dia mencariku? Atau apakah dia akan marah padaku? _—seperti itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikiran Eunhyuk.

Saat pergi, Eunhyuk memang meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah. Jadi ia tak bisa menghubungi Sungmin. Kalaupun bisa— apa reaksi Sungmin nanti saat tahu jika kini ia bersama Donghae? Mengingat cerita terakhir tentang Donghae yang didengar Sungmin dari mulutnya kurang menyenangkan. Itu dapat membuat Sungmin tak lagi _respect _pada Donghae.

"Tak apa. Dibanding Sungmin _Hyung_, saat ini Ryeowook lebih membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat menemaninya."

Donghae tahu jika kekasihnya ini keras kepala. Sekeras apapun ia meminta Eunhyuk untuk pulang, jawaban yang akan diterimanya pasti sama. Eunhyuk pasti akan tetap menolak dan mempertahankan keinginannya untuk terus berada disini.

"Hae," Eunyuk menoleh ke samping, melirik Donghae yang kini menaruh dagunya pada pundaknya. "menurutmu… apa Ryeowook akan menerima semua yang terjadi padanya ini?"

Tak menjawab, Donghae beberapa saat hanya terdiam sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika berada di posisi Ryeowook.

'_Pasien mengalami keguguran setelah mendapat benturan yang cukup keras pada bagian perutnya. Kondisi kandungannya yang masih berumur tiga minggu memang sejak awal dalam keadaan lemah. Stress ringan yang dialami sang calon ibu menjadi faktor tambahan sang janin yang untuk tak bisa bertahan. Terlebih sang calon ibu adalah seorang pria. Kondisi rahim seorang male pregnant tidak sama dengan milik wanita pada umumnya.'_

Masih teringat perkataan dokter yang menangani Ryeowook saat Eunhyuk dipanggil untuk menemuinya. Mendengar itu membuat Eunhyuk benar-benar terkejut. Saat itu ia hanya bisa menunduk sembari mendengar penjelasan dokter tentang kondisi Ryeowook. Ia merasa sedih. Ia tak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik bagi Ryeowook, ia merasa gagal karena tak bisa melindungi Ryeowook.

Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika semua itu terjadi padanya. Jatuh cinta pada pria yang ingin menghancurkan hidupnya. Jatuh cinta pada pria yang selalu menyiksa fisik dan batinnya. Dan mengandung janin dari pria tersebut— yang akhirnya kehilangan calon anaknya karena pria itu juga.

Kim Jongwoon… rasanya ia ingin sekali membunuh _namja_ itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Jika Eunhyuk bisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sejak sore mencari keberadaan Yesung, akhirnya Kangta dapat menemukan _namja_ tersebut di tempat rendahan seperti ini. Dibalik wajahnya yang tenang, hatinya bergemuruh.

Kerlingan nakal dan beberapa sentuhan tangan pada bagian tubuhnya Kangta terima ketika ia pertama kali memasuki klub malam tersebut. Kangta tak menampik atau terlebih menerimanya, ia masih terus diam dan berjalan dengan kedua mata yang menatap tajam lurus ke depan.

Rahangnya mengeras saat target yang dicarinya sejak awal kini berada di hadapannya. Duduk di pojok ruangan, bersama dua orang wanita berpakaian minim yang duduk di masing-masing samping tubuh Yesung. Terlihat asyik mengusap dada berbalut kemeja dengan jumlah kancing yang masih terkait hanyalah dua buah di bagian paling bawah. Sepertinya wanita-wanita malam itu terlalu bernafsu untuk menggerayangi tubuh tamunya itu.

Barulah kedua wanita itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka saat Kangta berdehem pelan. Satu wanita kini mulai menciumi wajah dan mengusap bagian tubuh bawah Yesung, sedangkan satu wanita lagi berjalan dengan anggunnya untuk menghampiri Kangta. Dan kali ini Kangta yang mendapat sentuhan menggoda dari wanita tersebut.

"Pergi." Terdengar pelan, namun terkesan tajam saat Kangta mengucapkannya. Terlebih dibalik bingkai kacamatanya, Kangta menatap tajam wanita-wanita nakal tersebut secara bergantian.

Mengerti maksud Kangta, tanpa banyak berbicara keduanya beranjak pergi. Dengan sebelumnya memberi belaian menggoda pada tubuh Kangta yang membuat _namja i_tu berdecih pelan.

Dengan sedikit malas, ia mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa, tepat di samping Yesung yang sepertinya tak menyadari kehadirannya. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, Yesung hanya diam sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam. Kedua tangannya merentang dan bertumpu pada sandaran sofa berwarna merah tersebut.

Bersyukurlah karena Kangta dianugerahi rasa sabar yang luar biasa oleh Tuhan. Kangta yang memang bukan tipe seorang _namja _yang banyak bicara hanya diam sembari memperhatikan beberapa botol minuman yang berada di meja. Dahinya mengernyit saat mencium aroma menusuk yang ia dapati dari gelas wine di tangannya. Dan tebakannya memang benar, Yesung saat ini mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum.

Ia sangat menyayangi Yesung, menyayangi layaknya seorang kakak pada adik lelakinya. Bagaimanapun buruknya _namja _itu, Kangta tak akan pernah bisa membencinya. Dengan sabar dan telaten, Kangta mengancingkan kembali satu persatu kancing kemeja Yesung. Kemudian menarik tubuh _namja _itu agar dapat duduk dengan benar.

Merasa terganggu, perlahan Yesung membuka kedua matanya dengan gumaman kecil terdengar dari mulutnya. Deguman musik yang terdengar kencang di seisi ruangan semakin membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Ia memegang erat keningnya dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit menatap Kangta yang duduk tenang di sampingnya. Tak lama Yesung tersenyum, atau bahkan kini terkekeh pelan, entah karena apa.

"Anak bodoh," desis Kangta.

"Aku memang bodoh, lalu kau juga bodoh," racaunya, tak memiliki makna dan terdengar tak jelas. "semua orang di dunia ini bodoh." lanjutnya seraya bersandar dengan malas pada sofa. Yesung kembali tertawa.

"Dan kau yang paling bodoh diantara orang bodoh, Yesung." Kangta tersenyum sinis.

"Diam atau kau akan kubunuh!" geram Yesung.

Kangta mendengus seraya tertawa pelan, "Sebelum kau membunuhku, aku akan terlebih dahulu membunuhmu." Begitu katanya.

Yesung yang saat ini dalam pengaruh alkohol pun menjadi memiliki emosi yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Ia sudah menarik tangannya ke belakang dan bersiap melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah Kangta, namun Kangta yang sudah membaca gelagat siap menyerang Yesung pun dapat menahannya dengan mudah. Mencengkram pergelangan tangan Yesung dengan kuat.

"_Akhh_!" Yesung merintih saat Kangta menarik tangannya dengan kuat hingga ia berdiri, lalu menarik tangan Yesung ke belakang dan menaruhnya di belakang pinggangnya. Jika Yesung ingat, posisinya saat ini persis seperti yang ia lakukan pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau bodoh, sangat bodoh, bahkan terlampau bodoh." bisik Kangta pada Yesung yang membelakanginya dan mencoba berontak dari cengkramannya, sebelum ia—

_Brak!_

Menendang keras pinggang Yesung hingga _namja_ itu terdorong ke depan dan menabrak meja kaca. Tak ayal membuat meja ikut terdorong ke depan dan beberapa botol terjatuh hingga mengenai kepala Yesung yang saat itu menyentuh lantai. Keberuntungan bagi Yesung karena botol-botol minuman itu tak sampai pecah dan melukai kepalanya. Tapi darah mengalir dari sudut keningnya yang tergores ujung meja berbahan kaca tersebut.

Perbuatan Kangta tadi mengundang perhatian para penghuni klub lainnya. Berbondong-bondong datang dan mengerubungi untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kangta tersenyum sembari menepuk-nepuk lengan berbalut jas hitamnya. Ia bukanlah seorang pengecut yang akan menyerang lawannya disaat lemah. Kangta menunggu Yesung mempersiapkan diri untuk menyerangnya kembali.

Yesung mengusap kasar darah yang mengalir hingga ke pelipisnya. Kemudian mencoba bangkit untuk membalas perbuatan Kangta. Tingkat kesadarannya yang rendah membuat titik fokusnya melemah. Pengaruh alkohol kembali menyerang hingga membuat kepalanya merasa pusing.

_Bugh!_

Kali ini Kangta memukul keras rahang Yesung hingga _namja _itu kembali tersungkur ke lantai. Pukulan yang membuat Yesung terbatuk beberapa kali dan mengundang histreris pengunjung yang melihat.

"Itu balasan untuk orang yang sudah melukai sahabatnya sendiri."

Kangta merunduk mendekati Yesung dan menarik kerah kemeja _namja _tersebut hingga tubuhnya sedikit terangkat—

_Bugh!_

—kemudian ia memberikan pukulan kembali pada wajah Yesung. Pukulan yang sama kerasnya hingga kali ini membuat luka memar.

"Itu balasan untuk orang yang sudah bertingkah bodoh seperti seorang pengecut."

_Bugh!_

Dan untuk ketiga kalinya Kangta memukul Yesung, tapi Yesung masih tetap diam tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

"Itu balasan untuk orang yang sudah menyakiti orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus."

Kangta mengusap kelapan tangannya yang terkena ceceran darah dari mulut Yesung. Ia berjalan dan kini berdiri di atas Yesung yang tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan babak belur.

"Dan yang terakhir ini," Kangta mendudukan tubuhnya di atas Yesung, tepat dibagian perutnya.

_Bugh!_

"—balasan atas kebodohanmu hingga membuat satu orang lain yang tak berdosa menjadi terbunuh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, Ming!" ucapan cukup keras Kyuhyun menjadi sebuah semangat tersendiri saat dirinya memasuki toko bunga Sungmin. Ia tersenyum cerah, bahkan terlalu cerah untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya terkenal acuh dan masa bodoh.

Sedangkan Sungmin, yang kini membelakanginya karena duduk di kursi tempatnya ia biasa merangkai bunga, hanya menoleh malas ke belakang dan tak menunjukan reaksi yang berarti. Ia hanya bergumam tak jelas, membuat Kyuhyun heran melihatnya.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil tempat, berdiri di depan meja kerja Sungmin. _Namja_ yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu mendongkak pelan, tapi tak lama ia kembali menunduk. Kedua matanya terfokus pada ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja. Jari-jari tangannya bermain, mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya tersebut.

"Kyu…" lirih Sungmin seraya menepis pelan punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang awalnya menempel pada keningnya.

Kedua alis Kyuhyun terpaut. Ia awalnya mengira Sungmin saat ini terkena demam, dilihat dari fisiknya yang saat ini tak bersemangat.

"Katakan saja masalahmu, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik."

Sungmin kembali mendongkak dan sesaat menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan ragu. Kekasihnya itu memang cerdas, tak perlu bertanya Kyuhyun sudah mendapat kesimpulan baru jika ia sedang ada masalah. Dan itu memang benar.

"Sepupuku…" Sungmin mulai bercerita, dengan kedua siku tangannya yang bertumpu di atas meja dan kedua telapaknya menangkup masing-masing pipi berisinya. "dia menghilang."

"Eh?" kali ini sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat. Terkejut mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan. Kemudian menariknya dan menaruh tepat di hadapan Sungmin.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Sejak dua hari yang lalu," Jawab Sungmin. "saat itu ia sedang sakit dan aku menjaga toko, walau awalnya aku ingin menjaganya. Tapi dia tetap bersikeras agar aku tak mengkhawatirkannya." Jelas Sungmin diiringi sebuah helaan nafas berat.

"Lalu, saat kau pulang, kau sudah tak menemukan sepupumu itu." Tebak Kyuhyun cepat.

Walau sedikit terkejut karena kekasihnya yang dapat dengan mudah menebak permasalahannya, Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Eunhyuk, aku merindukan Eunhyuk." Lirih Sungmin. Matanya mulai memerah dan siap menangis kapanpun. Tapi ia bukanlah orang yang dapat menangis dengan mudah, terlebih di depan orang lain. Ia terus menahannya walau terasa sesak.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar nama sepupu Sungmin tersebut. Eunhyuk… seperti nama kekasih Donghae, tapi apa orang yang memiliki nama tersebut hanya satu? Sepertinya tidak.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu mencarinya," Ucap Kyuhyun. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengusap pundak Sungmin dengan lembut. "kita pergi hari ini, juga untuk mencari hiburan bagimu, Ming."

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pundaknya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Cepat tutup toko bungamu. Kutunggu di dalam mobil."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kangta berjalan tenang menapaki satu-persatu anak tangga. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah cangkir dengan piring kecil yang menyangganya.

Secangkir teh hangat buatannya sendiri.

Secangkir teh hangat untuk tuan muda.

Tanpa perlu mengetuknya terlebih dahulu, Kangta membuka pintu kamar milik Yesung. Belum sempat memasukinya, apa yang dilihatnya di dalam membuat ujung bibirnya tertarik. Di atas ranjangnya, perlahan Yesung terlihat mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan sebelah tangan yang memegangi kepalanya, matanya semakin menyipit karena menerima bias sinar matahari melalui jendela kamar yang sengaja dibuka oleh Kangta.

Walau pelan, Kangta masih mendengar gumaman atau sesekali rintihan dari mulut _namja _di hadapannya tersebut. Mungkin karena merasa pusing. Khas seseorang yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya setelah melewati malam yang panjang bersama beberapa gelas alkohol.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku datang dan rupanya kau sudah bangun," Kangta berjalan mendekat dan menaruh cangkir teh di atas meja nakas. "kupikir kau tak akan bangun lagi, Yesung." Guraunya. Sebuah gurauan yang terdengar pedas.

Yesung mengubah posisinya, duduk di atas ranjang dengan tangan yang memijat keningnya. Mencoba mengingat apa saja yang sudah terjadi padanya sebelum ia terbangun pagi ini. dan— ya, Yesung sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa berada di kamarnya sendiri. Terlebih wajahnya dipenuhi luka memar.

"Jangan dulu banyak bertanya, lebih baik sekarang kau minum teh itu. Selagi hangat." Ucap Kangta, tepat disaat Yesung membuka mulut ingin akan berbicara.

Ucapan Kangta ada benarnya. Yesung merasa jika tenggorokannya kering. Ia pun meminum teh tersebut, dengan diiringi ringisan kecil saat bibir cangkir menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

"Kuberi waktu untuk berpikir, untuk mengingat apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan."

Dengan kedua sudut matanya, ia melirik ke arah Kangta yang duduk di samping ranjangnya. Dalam hening, ditaruhnya kembali cangkir teh pada meja nakas. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat apa saja yang sudah dilaluinya hingga—

"Ryeowook…"

Kangta tersenyum kecil saat mendengar Yesung menyebut nama Ryeowook dalam gumamannya. Dan sadar ataupun tidak, ini untuk pertama kalinya Yesung menyebut nama _namja_ itu.

_Ryeowook... Kim Ryeowook—_

_Kekasihnya…_

"Sekarang ia berada di rumah sakit," ucapan Kangta yang tergolong memberi informasi itu membuat Yesung kali ini menatapnya. "dan pagi ini ia sudah sadar, setelah selama satu hari tak sadarkan diri." Lanjutnya.

Yesung diam, seperti biasa. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda. Kedua matanya terlihat sendu, dan bibirnya sedikit bergetar. Antara ingin berbicara sesuatu tapi ditahannya.

"Dan orang yang pertama kali disebutnya saat ia sadar adalah kau." Ujar Kangta. "Yesung, Kim Jongwoon-_nya_."

Dan Yesung dibuat terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kangta menarik tubuhnya.

Memeluknya.

"Perjuangkan hal paling berharga dalam hidupmu, Yesung." Ucap Kangta. Terdengar pelan, namun bagi Yesung ucapan tersebut seolah menghipnotisnya. "hanya dirimu sendiri yang dapat merubah garis hidupmu. Bahkan berbotol-botol alkohol pun tak dapat membuat hidupmu berubah saat kau terbangun."

Kangta menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Yesung. Terus memberinya kalimat-kalimat yang sedikit membuat Kangta berharap jika _namja_ yang sudah dididiknya sejak kecil itu dapat berubah.

"Tak pernah ada yang melarang seorang _namja _untuk menangis, Yesung."

Dan senyum Kangta melebar saat merasa Yesung benar-benar tak bisa lagi menahan gengsinya untuk tak menangis. Punggungnya bergetar, dan beberapa isakan terdengar dari mulutnya. Bahkan Kangta dapat merasa pundaknya basah karena Yesung yang kini menyembunyikan wajah dan meredam suaranya di pundak Kangta.

"Walau kau selalu berkata tak ingin seperti _Appa_mu yang berakhir menyedihkan karena cintanya— tapi setidaknya, kau harus bisa menjadi seperti _Appa_mu yang tak pernah menyia-nyiakan orang yang dicintainya."

_Aku seperti ini karena;_

_Aku tak ingin kehilangan orang-orang paling berharga dalam hidupku lagi._

_Aku tak ingin menjadi lemah hanya karena aku merasakan perasaan cinta lagi._

_Tapi sekarang aku merasakannya lagi._

_Dan itu karenamu…_

—_Kim Ryeowook._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Seingatku, tadi kau berkata bahwa kau ingin membantuku mencari Eunhyuk," ujar Sungmin sembari mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyamai langkah lebar Kyuhyun. "bukannya membawaku ke rumah sakit."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia meraih telapak tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku sudah menugaskannya pada orang-orang suruhanku untuk mencari sepupumu," Jelas Kyuhyun. "jadi, sekarang nikmatilah waktu bersamaku."

Dalam hati, Sungmin benar-benar mengutuk pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Kekasihnya yang menyebalkan ini sering menyepelekan segala hal. Kyuhyun justru lebih memilih menyuruh orang-orang yang entah siapa itu untuk mencari Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun melakukannya untuk mencuri waktu berdua.

Dan demi apapun! Inikah yang Kyuhyun anggap sebagai tempat mencari hiburan baginya? Di sebuah rumah sakit?

Sungmin tak habis pikir.

"Setidaknya, di tempat ini kau jadi lebih bisa merasa bersyukur karena masih lebih beruntung dari mereka. Lebih beruntung karena masih diberi kesehatan, tidak seperti orang-orang yang menempati tempat ini, Ming."

Sungmin yang awalnya sudah memasang wajah masam pun menoleh cepat ke arah Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang seolah menebak isi otaknya. Membuatnya berpikir, apa Kyuhyun dapat membaca pikiran seseorang?

Sejujurnya, tujuan Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kesini adalah agar bisa menemaninya selagi menjenguk Ryeowook. Ia sedikit iri dengan kedua _Hyung_-nya, Donghae dan Siwon, yang bisa setiap saat ditemani oleh Eunhyuk dan Kibum.

Ia tak boleh kalah!

Selagi menjenguk keadaan Ryeowook yang kabarnya pagi ini sudah sadar, Kyuhyun juga ingin mengenalkan Sungmin kepada sahabat-sahabatnya yang terkadang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Ia ingin menunjukan pada mereka— terutama Siwon, jika ia sudah tak lagi melajang.

Sungmin tak banyak bicara lagi. Ia hanya diam dengan sebelah tangan yang masih digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun, bahkan terlalu erat hingga seakan Kyuhyun takut jika Sungmin akan menghilang saat ia melonggarkan genggamannya.

Kyuhyun yang terlalu _possesive_.

"_Annyeong_," Kyuhyun berucap saat dirinya menghampiri dua orang yang duduk di kursi tunggu.

Sungmin dapat melihat jika orang-orang yang menjadi kenalan Kyuhyun itu adalah para _namja_. Ia tersenyum sedikit kikuk saat salah satu dari mereka melempar senyum ke arahnya.

Seorang _namja _berambut hitam dengan wajah yang tak kalah manis dari senyumnya. Di sampingnya, terdapat seorang _namja_ tampan berbadan tinggi dan terlihat maskulin. Sungmin bahkan sempat terpana. Dan selang beberapa detik dari rasa kagumnya itu, Sungmin dapat merasa tangannya digenggam semakin kuat oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk lebih mendekat dengannya. Keduanya kini duduk satu jajar dengan dua orang yang Sungmin tebak itu adalah sahabat Kyuhyun.

"_Aigoo_, siapa yang kau bawa ini, _hm_?" goda Siwon yang duduk di samping Kibum.

Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu, Kibum jadi tertarik untuk ikut menggoda Kyuhyun. "Rupanya kau bisa juga tertarik dengan orang lain, kupikir…" Kibum terlihat menahan tawanya.

"Semoga dia tak menyesal menjadi kekasihmu." Timpal Siwon kemudian.

Sepertinya saat ini Siwon dan Kibum terlihat kompak untuk mem_bully_ Kyuhyun.

"_Ya_!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" ujar Sungmin, menarik lengan kekasihnya itu dan memberi isyarat untuk tak berteriak di rumah sakit. Terlebih kini mereka berada di depan ruang inap pasien.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Kim Kibum _imnida._" Ujar Kibum akhirnya, setelah puas menertawai Kyuhyun. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk sopan pada Sungmin.

"Choi Siwon _imnida_." Begitupula dengan Siwon yang ikut memperkenalkan diri.

Sungmin tersenyum dan balas membungkuk. "Lee Sungmin _imnida_." Ucapnya.

"Kau manis sekali, Sungmin-_ssi_." komentar Kibum, mengundang semburat merah di kedua pipi Sungmin.

"_Gomawo_." Ujar Sungmin.

Ia tersipu malu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan menangis lagi, Ryeowookie…" lirih Eunhyuk seraya mengusap air yang menggenang di sudut mata Ryeowook. "ini bukan salahmu, sungguh…"

Ryeowook hanya diam. Mulutnya bungkam. Ia tak berkata apapun, namun air mata terus mengalir di kedua sudut matanya. Isakan kecil beberapa kali terdengar dari mulutnya, terdengar begitu lirih hingga membuat Eunhyuk tak bisa menahan untuk tak ikut menangis.

Setelah dipindah ruang dan mendapat izin dokter untuk melihat keadaan Ryeowook, Eunhyuk adalah orang pertama yang dilihat Ryeowook saat pertama kali membuka mata. Dan Eunhyuk juga orang pertama yang memberitahu tentang apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya.

Ryeowook tak pernah tahu jika ia sedang mengandung. Kandungan berumur tiga minggu.

Andai ia tahu, ia pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik. Tapi kini—

Tidak ada lagi janin yang hidup di dalam perutnya. Tak ada lagi calon bayinya. Tak ada lagi angan untuk bisa menjadi seorang ibu. Semua tak bisa terjadi lagi. Dan Ryeowook merasa ini semua karena kelalaiannya.

Donghae bersandar di pojok kamar inap Ryeowook. Ia ikut merasakan perasaan sedih Ryeowook. Ia hanya bisa menunduk, dan berharap saat ia mendongkak Ryeowook sudah dalam keadaan yang sedikit bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping ranjang terus mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook.

"Yang harus kau salahkan bukanlah dirimu, tapi dia— Yesung." Ujar Eunhyuk seraya tersenyum kecut. Digenggamnya erat kedua tangan Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan memeluk Ryeowook saat _namja_ tersebut menangis semakin menjadi. Mendekapnya erat, membiarkan Ryeowook menangis sebanyak yang ia mau. Bahkan sampai membuat pakaiannya basah sekalipun.

Beberapa kali Eunhyuk mengusap punggung dan rambut Ryeowook, juga mencium pipi dan kedua ujung matanya. Ia ingin membuat Ryeowook tenang. Melihat sosoknya yang semakin rapuh membuat Eunhyuk sakit.

Donghae menghampiri keduanya. Ia ikut memeluk Ryeowook dan membisikan kata-kata yang bisa sedikit membuat Ryeowook tenang.

Setelah merasa lelah karena menangis, perlahan isakannya terhenti. Ia masih memeluk Eunhyuk erat, hingga akhirnya memejamkan mata dan nafasnya mulai terdengar tenang.

Dengan hati-hati, Eunhyuk— dibantu Donghae, menidurkan Ryeowook di atas ranjangnya.

"Ia butuh ketenangan, lebih baik kita keluar." Ujar Donghae setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan Ryeowook yang kini terpejam.

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan, sebelum Donghae menarik tangannya dan membawanya untuk keluar kamar. Donghae membuka pintu kamar, dan Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu melangkah keluar.

"Bagaimana keadannya? Apa aku dan Kibum sudah boleh masuk untuk melihatnya?" Siwon bertanya saat melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae keluar dari kamar inap Ryeowook.

"Saat ini Ryeowook—"

_Degh!_

Kedua mata Eunhyuk sukses membulat, begitu pula dengan Donghae yang berdiri di sampingnya. Belum sempat ia selesai menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Eunhyuk dibuat membeku saat tatapannya bersitubruk dengan seseorang yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun, yang awalnya terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan Kibum.

"S-Sungmin _Hyung_…"

Sama kagetnya dengan Eunhyuk, Sungmin dibuat bungkam melihat sosok yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuatnya pusing dan khawatir.

Siwon dan Kibum saling melempar pandangan bingung melihat gelagat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang tampaknya sudah saling mengenal. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa menebak dengan apa yang terjadi mencoba menenangkan Sungmin saat dilihat kekasihnya itu kini bangkit dari duduknya. Menatap tajam Eunhyuk dan Donghae secara bergantian.

Kedua tangan Sungmin mengepal kuat. "Kau…"

Eunhyuk yang sudah merasa firasat buruk hanya menunduk.

"_Hyung_, kami bisa menjelaskan semua ini. Kami—" ucapan Donghae saat itu juga terputus, tepat disaat Sungmin dengan sedikit berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk.

Memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau pergi tiba-tiba? Kau membuatku khawatir…"

Eunhyuk merasa tubuhnya menegang, antara percaya dan tak percaya dengan perlakuan Sungmin padanya kini. Ia dibuat teranyuh dengan ucapan sepupunya tersebut. Ia yang awalnya berpikir jika Sungmin akan memarahinya, dibuat tersenyum karena yang terjadi ternyata di luar perkiraannya.

Dengan sedikit kaku, Eunhyuk perlahan menggerakan tangannya. menyentuh pinggang Sungmin, hingga akhirnya perlahan naik pada punggung dan Eunhyuk pun balas memeluk Sungmin. Balas memeluknya tak kalah erat.

"Dan kau—," Sungmin menoleh ke arah Donghae setelah melepas pelukannya. "terima kasih sudah menjaga Eunhyuk."

Bagai diterpa angin segar, Donghae yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin dibuat tak berkedip sedikitpun, terlebih saat Sungmin tersenyum ke arahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau!" teriakan tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mengundang perhatian namja di sekelilingnya. "Untuk apa kau datang kesini?!"

Kibum dan Sungmin segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk saat dirasa _namja_ yang kini bangkit dari duduknya itu ingin menghampiri Yesung dan Kangta yang dari kejauhan terlihat berjalan ke arah mereka. Donghae menahan kedua bahu Eunhyuk dan mendorongnya untuk menjauh.

Yesung sama sekali tak memandang satu pun _namja_-_namja_ terdekatnya itu. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, sorot kedua mata yang terlihat dingin seperti biasa.

"Tenang, Eunhyuk-_ssi_." ujar Kangta seraya memperlihatkan senyumnya. Terlihat tenang disaat Eunhyuk yang seakan ingin mengamuk pada Yesung.

"Suaramu bisa mengganggu kenyamanan pasien di rumah sakit!" Donghae menegaskan.

"T-tapi Hae—"

Yesung tak mempedulikan sedikitpun reaksi Eunhyuk yang ditunjukan padanya. Kangta yang berdiri di sampingnya menepuk pundaknya. "Cepat temui Ryeowook." katanya.

Sesaat Yesung menatap Kangta. Ia sedikit ragu. Namun akhirnya ia melangkah mendekati pintu kamar inap Ryeowook setelah melihat Kangta yang mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum padanya. Meyakinkannya.

Dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, Yesung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Namun tak lama.

"Dimana dia?"

Tanya Yesung sesaat setelah dirinya memasuki kamar.

Dan tak menemukan Ryeowook di dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di kota Seoul terasa tenang dengan cuaca yang kini bersahabat dan semilir angin segar yang menerpa wajah. Sejuknya pagi di rasakan semua orang yang sudah mulai beraktifitas, sama halnya dirasakan para pasien di rumah sakit ini— tak terkecuali Ryeowook.

Setelah mendapat izin keluar kamar, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk sekedar mencari angin segar di taman kecil yang berada di rumah sakit. Ia awalnya datang kemari diantar oleh Kibum, tapi saat ini ia sendiri. Ia meminta Kibum untuk meninggalkannya.

Ryeowook duduk –yang lagi-lagi sendirian— di salah satu bangku taman. Matanya terpejam, menikmati angin pagi yang dapat membuatnya merasa tenang.

"_Aigoo, anak Appa manis sekali."_

"_Dia anak yang tampan, yeobo."_

Ryeowook membuka matanya saat mendengar sekelebat percakapan dua orang yang kini berada di hadapannya. Dua orang— atau lebih tepatnya tiga orang, karena terlihat seorang bayi yang berada di dalam gendongan sang _yeoja_. Sedangkan sang _namja _yang berperan sebagai ayah sang bayi terlihat tersenyum senang dan mengusap pipi bayinya dengan jari tangannya.

_Bayi…_

_Seorang bayi…_

_Anaknya—_

"Jangan bawa dia!"

Sepasang suami istri itu menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara yang dirasa ditunjukan pada mereka. Keduanya saling melempar pandangan bingung, terlebih saat melihat Ryeowook yang berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan langkah tergesa.

"Kembalikan dia!" teriaknya dengan kedua tangan yang terulur untuk mengambil sang bayi. Suaranya yang cukup keras membuat bayi berkelamin laki-laki itu terbangun dan menangis.

"Maaf, tuan, anda siapa dan— _Hei_!" _Yeoja_ itu memekik saat bayinya direbut paksa oleh Ryeowook, membuat bayinya menangis semakin menjadi.

"Anakku— _hiks_… anakku!" Ryeowook mulai menangis saat bayi yang sudah hampir berhasil di dekapnya kini direbut oleh _namja _yang berdiri di samping ibu sang bayi.

"Ini anak kami!" bentak _namja _di hadapan Ryeowook seraya memberi bayinya pada istrinya.

Ryeowook menggeleng kuat, dan tetap bersikeras untuk mengklaim jika bayi itu adalah miliknya.

Bayinya.

Anaknya.

Kedua bahunya ditahan ayah sang bayi saat Ryeowook masih tetap mencoba mendekati ibu sang bayi.

"Ryeowook!"

Sayup-sayup Ryeowook dapat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menggubrisnya, tak mempedulikannya.

"Ryeowook! Sadarlah!"

Dan kali ini Ryeowook merasa tubuhnya di tarik menjauh. Membuat dua orang itu pergi membawa bayi yang ia anggap adalah miliknya.

"Sadarlah!" bahunya terguncang kuat.

"_H_-_hyung_…" Ryeowook kembali menangis saat menyadari siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Yesung, Kim Jongwoon-_nya_.

Tangisnya pecah, dan Yesung segera memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat. Membiarkan _namja_nya menangis dalam dekapannya.

_Maaf…_

Diciumnya lembut kedua sudut mata Ryeowook yang basah. Menciumnya berulang kali walau saat ini Ryeowook masih terus menangis.

_Maafkan aku…_

Dan berakhir dengan Yesung yang membungkam tangis Ryeowook dengan mulutnya. Menciumnya. Sebuah ciuman dengan kata maaf tak terucap di dalamnya.

_Aku mencintaimu…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senyum cerah terus terlihat di wajahnya sejak pertama kali ia menginjakan kaki di bandara. Meski kedatangannya di Korea bukanlah untuk suatu hal yang menyenangkan, tapi kepulangan sementaranya ini tetap saja membuatnya _mood_nya dalam keadaan yang baik.

Terlebih ia yang sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dan melepas rindu dengan putranya.

Kim Ryeowook.

_Ya, untukmu Kim Youngwoon, selamat datang kembali di Korea. Nikmatilah mood baikmu hari ini, karena setelahnya— bersiaplah untuk kejutan yang akan segera kau terima._

_Ini tentang putramu._

_Ini tentang karirmu._

_Dan yang terpenting;_

_Ini tentang hidupmu._

"_Appa_ pulang, Ryeowookie."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[TBC]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

Rinri _is back_! Huahahaha /ketawa imut/ setelah cukup lama tidak muncul, akhirnya saya kembali dengan lanjutan _fanfic Yours_. Ada yang menunggu? Ini untuk kalian semua, teman-teman! :D

Saya sudah warning sejak awal, _fanfic_ ini berunsur **kekerasan, penyiksaan, sinetron **_**style**_**, dan sedikit **_**ensi**_. Jadi untuk yang merasa tidak cocok, silakan klik _back_. Dan untuk _review_, saya sangat berharap kalian mempunyai akun. Selain karena saya bisa mengirim PM pada kalian sebagai balasan _review_, kalian juga jadi bisa mempertanggung jawabkan _review_ yang sudah diberikan pada _fanfic _ini. Walaupun tidak _log in_, tapi setidaknya cantumkan nama kalian, _oke_? Supaya kita bisa kenal lebih dalam/? :D

Jika ingin menagih _fanfic_ Rinri yang lain, dengan sangat diharapkan jangan lewat kotak _review_ m(_)m Kadang suka sedih kalau liat _review_ yang isinya hanya meminta untuk meminta _fanfic_ lain. Jika kalian ingin menagih, silakan PM saya atau lewat akun twitter saya (_at_)silvianaput.

Oke, untuk yang terakhir ketauan banget modusnya buat numpang promosi-_-) Saya selalu ingin merasa dekat dan berkenalan dengan kalian lebih intim /maksudnyaaa/

Rinri selalu membaca review kalian satu persatu dengan teliti. Dan Rinri sering senyum-senyum gajelas gitu XD Untuk sekarang maaf Rinri gabisa balesin review satu-satu ne? :-)

Terima kasih untuk _**reviewers, followers, dan favoriters**_. Kalian luar biasa! /Siwon Noah/

Tidak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk meminta maaf. Jadi, saya Choi Rinri beserta keluarga besar Choi /lirik Siwon, papah mertua, mamah mertua, adik ipar/ mengucapkan _minal aidin walfaidzin_. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin!

Silakan review dan terus lestarikan _fanfic _YeWook! _Fighting_! :D


End file.
